


The Best Laid Plans of Mice and Men Often Go Awry

by Fay_Water



Series: Unexpected Things [1]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Allen Walker has secrets, Allen cheats at poker, Allen is the Cookie Master, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Anxiety, Attempted Sexual Assault, Blow Jobs, Date Rape Drug-GHB, Depression, Drama, Drugged Allen Walker, Eventual Smut, Fatherly Cross, Flirting, Fluff, Graphic Depictions of Rape/Non-Con, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, I kind of really don't like Sheril, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kanda Yuu Swears a Lot, Kanda Yuu is Bad at Feelings, Kanda tries to be a good boyfriend, Kissing, Lots of Cursing, M/M, Masturbation, Meet the Family, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Past Character Death, Past Rape/Non-con, Protective Tyki, Romance, Sheril is a smarmy sleazebag, Sheril is a stalker, Suicide Attempt, This is going to be dark at times, Underage Rape/Non-con, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 44,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21551848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fay_Water/pseuds/Fay_Water
Summary: Allen gets into trouble after Lavi convinces him to do something stupid. Then he sees a mysterious and attractive stranger and decides his punishment isn't so bad after all.*On hiatus due to a death in the family*
Relationships: Bak Chang/Lenalee Lee, Kanda Yuu/Allen Walker, Lavi/Tyki Mikk, Past Sheril Kamelot/Allen Walker (non-con)
Series: Unexpected Things [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578166
Comments: 57
Kudos: 96





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own DGM.
> 
> No warnings for this chapter. I will be sure to include warnings in future chapters, as this is going to get dark at times.

“Stupid Lavi with his stupid long legs and his stupid crush,” Allen Walker muttered darkly as he scrubbed at the tiled shower wall in the men’s locker room, thinking back to how he had gotten himself into his current predicament.

_“Come on, Allen! Please! I’ve gotta do something to get her attention!” Lavi Bookman looked at his friend imploringly._

_Allen looked at the other skeptically. “And breaking into her brother’s training center to **graffiti** the wall in the women’s locker room is a good idea, how?”_

_“It’s not graffiti! It’s just a little message of love~”_

_“That you want to put on the wall! With spray paint!”_

_“Come on, Al! Please! No one will even know that you were involved. All you need to do is get me inside with those magic hands of yours and then just keep watch. I’ll be the one doing the rest. So nothing will ever even come back to bite you!”_

_The white-haired teen let out a long sigh as he gazed at his friend. He did owe Lavi a favor for covering for him all of the times that he wanted to go out and play poker with Tyki…. He sighed again before softly mumbling, “Fine.”_

_“Yay! Thank you so much Allen!” The smaller of the pair was pulled into a tight hug._

Of course, things _hadn’t_ gone according to plan. They had gotten inside with no problem- Allen could easily pick the lock on the back door. They had even gotten to the women’s locker room without a problem. But then Lavi had dropped the can of spray paint as he had been writing his “message of love” on the wall.

Neither had known how _loud_ the sound of a can falling in an empty locker room could be- or that Komui Lee had stayed late to get some extra work done. No, it wasn’t until they heard the man’s voice calling out that they knew they were in deep trouble and scrambled to get out of the building. Lavi didn’t have a problem getting out, not with his _stupid long legs_. Allen had not been so lucky and had gotten caught _just_ before he had made it to the door.

Really, he supposed he should consider himself lucky. After all, Komui could have called the police and since Allen was 18, any charges would have gone on his permanent record. Instead, he was stuck cleaning the training center 3 days a week _all summer long_. So much for having a fun summer before starting college in the fall.

The training center was huge, Allen had discovered. There was a regular gym area, which got the most use along with the locker rooms. There were also rooms to practice dancing and various forms of martial arts. Allen had even discovered a music practice room!

“How is it going in here, Allen?” Komui asked, having entered the locker room while Allen was deep in thought. The teenager startled before taking a deep breath once he realized who it was. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you.”

“No worries, Komui. And I’m just finishing up this last wall of the shower and then I’ll be done in here.”

“Good. Once you finish with that, you can go home for the day.”

“Thank you, Komui.” Allen turned back to what he was doing, expecting the older man to leave.

“You know Allen…If you tell me who was with you that night you won’t have to keep coming here to clean all summer.”

The man had made this same offer most days that Allen had been at the center over the past few weeks. He had considered ratting Lavi out, but his friend knew quite a few things about Allen that he _really_ didn’t want anyone to find out about. And while he didn’t think Lavi would disclose his secrets, he didn’t want to take the chance.

“I’m not sure what you’re talking about, Komui. I was the only one here.”

Komui sighed softly. He knew that wasn’t true- for one, he had seen someone run out the door ahead of the white-haired teen. Also, “Then what happened to the spray paint? You didn’t have any when I caught you.”

 _Shit_. Allen cursed internally. Lavi had taken it with him. “I threw it in the trash before I ran.”

Komui looked at him skeptically. He knew that wasn’t the truth as he had checked the trash cans and hadn’t found anything. “So you’re secretly in love with my precious little Lenalee?”

Allen’s eye twitched slightly. He had known Lenalee for years- since he had begun living with his guardian and met her in school- and it was no secret that he was gay.

“I already know it wasn’t you that was defacing my property. I’m not going to get the police involved. I simply want to know who has taken an interest in my baby sister so that I can be sure he is aware of a few…things.”

“Sorry, Komui,” Allen gave an apologetic look to the man before finishing the section of shower that he had been cleaning. “Are you sure you don’t need me to do anything else today?”

Komui sighed. It was clear Allen was not going to give in right now. He may have lost the battle today, but that certainly did not mean he was going to give up. “You’re free to go home for today, Allen.”

The young man didn’t hesitate before putting his cleaning supplies away and walking to the exit. As usual, he passed the room that was used to practice martial arts. Normally it was empty, but today Allen could hear noises from within. Curious, he peeked through the partially opened door and gasped lightly at what he saw.

Before him was the most gorgeous man he had ever seen. He was tall with long black hair tied in a high pony tail. The man was shirtless and very well muscled. He appeared to be completely immersed in practicing with a wooden kendo sword. Allen remained for several more long minutes before he heard footsteps approaching. Not wanting to be seen staring at the man, Allen quickly left the building to head home.

\---

“You know, if you try to make any moves on Lenalee now Komui is going to know that you were there with me,” Allen commented, staring up at the ceiling as he spun around in Lavi’s desk chair while waiting for his ride to a poker game.

Lavi peeked up from the book he was reading while lounging on his bed. “Yeah. I guess I’m gonna have to play it cool for now until things settle down a bit. I’ll admit I am a little surprised you didn’t rat me out.”

Allen shrugged nonchalantly.

“Why _didn’t_ you rat me out?” Lavi asked, setting his book aside and studying his friend.

“Eh. Just didn’t feel like it. Besides, it’s not so bad.” The summer was now half-over and Allen had taken to watching the mysterious man while he practiced his kendo. The man was there the same time every day it seemed- something Allen noticed once he began actively looking into the martial arts room whenever he was there. At first, he felt weird watching the man but after a while he convinced himself that there was no harm in just looking.

“Wait…you weren’t worried that I was gonna rat you out in return, were you?” Lavi asked.

“I mean…maybe a little.”

“Allen! I’d never do that! Besides, I don’t mind covering for you when you go to play poker. Though I still want to meet your cousin. He sound fun,” the red-head grinned.

“Are you trying to make a move on Tyki now? You’ve never even met him!”

“Aw come on. You know I would never make a move on your cousin unless you were okay with it. Besides, I’ve got my heart set on Lenalee still. I’ve just got to figure out a way to make my dreams a reality.”

Allen was relieved to hear that Lavi wasn’t going to spill his secret. It’s not like he particularly cared if his guardian found out about his gambling- he just didn’t want to have to explain why he needed _Lavi_ to cover for him instead of just staying at Tyki’s place. Things were so much easier before- _honk honk_. The sound of the car horn jolted him out of his memories and he promptly got to his feet.

“That’s Tyki. Gotta run. Thanks again Lavi!” Allen called as he began rushing down the stairs to the front door.

Lavi sighed as he watched his friend’s retreating back. Although he didn’t show it, he was a little hurt that the other was worried he would tell someone about his secret. He wished the younger teen would trust him a little more, though he knew that trust did not come easily to Allen- especially not after what had happened a few years ago. He was surprised that Allen had trusted him enough to even tell him about what happened though he reasoned that it was only so that he didn’t have to explain the situation to his guardian and so he could continue playing poker unhindered. Even though Allen had told him, he’d adamantly refused Lavi’s help in dealing with it and made him promise not to tell anyone about it. The only help he would accept was for the red-head to cover for him when he went out with his cousin.

\---

“You know boy, I have listened to you go on about this sexy stranger that you’ve been creeping on for weeks now. Why don’t you man up and, oh I don’t know, introduce yourself to him?” Tyki glanced over at Allen as he drove to their destination.

“I can’t do that Tyki!”

“And why the fuck not?”

“Because!”

“Because you might actually like him for more than his looks? You might actually find someone to let in and get close to you? You might actually fall in love?”

Allen winced at the other’s blunt words. “Tyki…I just…I’m not looking for anything like that…”

“Why not?”

“You know what happened! I…I just…I can’t-”

“Bullshit you can’t. Yes I know what happened. I was there too, remember? And yes, it was horrible. But does that mean you’re going to spend the rest of your life holding everyone at arm’s length? Do you really think this is what Uncle Mana would have wanted you to do?”

A sharp intake of breath was his response and a glance at the other revealed him staring down at his lap. He knew it was harsh to bring up Allen’s “father” but the kid was being ridiculously stubborn.

“You’re right,” Allen mumbled quietly. Mana would have wanted him to keep walking, not give up.

“So are you going to introduce yourself to this guy? Maybe even have a conversation with him?” Tyki asked.

“I’ll try…maybe,” the white haired teen responded. He wasn’t going to make any promises that he wasn’t sure he could keep.

Tyki sighed. At least he had agreed to try. As he pulled up to their location and parked his car, he looked over at the boy. “You ready to win some money?”

A wide grin spread over Allen’s face and his entire demeanor changed. “Oh yeah.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allen's secrets are revealed! And he has a conversation with Kanda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own DGM
> 
> Remember when I said it was going to get dark at times? Well that's this chapter.
> 
> WARNINGS: Implied rape. Graphic suicide attempt. Depression and panic attacks are also discussed in this chapter. If any of these things make you uncomfortable or trigger you, I suggest you skip this chapter.

_Blood._ _So much blood. A pale body in a bathtub full of bloody water. White hair tinged red, pale lips tinged blue. Flashing lights. Paramedics rushing around. Sirens blaring as the ambulance raced to the hospital._

Tyki awoke with a gasp, his heart racing as the images from his dream lingered. Images that were forever burned into his retinas. Images that he would never- could never- forget.

It had been a night like any other. He and Allen had been out playing poker together before returning to Tyki’s house for the night. Allen had gone to bed in the guest room just like every other time he had stayed over. But that night was so very different from all of the others.

Tyki hadn’t known what had happened. Not until the teen had finally regained consciousness in the hospital. What the doctors had told him just hadn’t made sense. _“Evidence of sexual assault.”_ But who would have done that to Allen? Tyki had never thought the man had been capable of such a thing. Now he knew. And the _only_ reason he stayed was to make sure it wouldn’t happen again.

Allen had relayed the experience to him in the hospital in such detail that even though he didn’t want to believe it, he knew it had to be true. After it happened, Allen had woken up the following morning and decided that he couldn’t bear to live with what had been done to him. He’d admitted that he already hated himself- blamed himself for Uncle Mana’s death and hated the scars that resulted from the accident. It seemed that the assault was the final push to make him break.

_“It hurt so badly, Tyki. I felt like I could barely breathe. And there was so much blood on the bed, I felt like I was going to be sick with myself. How could I let him do that to me? …So I got up and somehow made it into the bathroom. All I really wanted was to be clean. I just wanted to get him **off** of me…but then I saw the razor sitting there. And everything just hurt so badly, even just sitting in the hot water it **hurt**. And I didn’t want to hurt anymore._

_So I picked up the razor and I broke the plastic so that I could remove the blades. And then…I just…” Allen choked on a sob. “I just…held the blade at my wrist…and pressed down…and there was blood…and it hurt, but **I** was in control. So I just pressed down more…and moved it up my arm. And then I did it again on the other arm. But it didn’t hurt so much anymore! Everything was starting to feel numb. And there was so much blood…but I just didn’t care because the **pain** was going away!_

_Tyki…I…I don’t know what to do. I….I don’t want to die…but sometimes I don’t want to live either.”_

Tyki had never seen Allen cry so much as he did that day. He had also never felt so powerless. Fortunately, Allen’s guardian was away and, since he was 20, Tyki was able to sign as his guardian for the duration of Allen’s stay in the hospital. Because of the suicide attempt and the severity of his injuries, he had been kept in the hospital for a couple of weeks until he had healed enough to return home. As far as he knew, Allen had never spoken to his guardian about what had happened. He had agreed to attend therapy for a time and began taking anti-depressants, though he wasn’t sure how Allen had explained that to his guardian. But Allen had never returned to Tyki’s house again. And even though Tyki and the doctors encouraged him to report his rapist, Allen was adamant about not doing so.

It had been two years since that had happened and still Tyki would sometimes have nightmares about what he had found when he had gone into the guest room to wake Allen up that morning. He still lost it anytime the kid didn’t answer his phone for too long. Though Allen had gotten used to that, it seemed and was okay with Tyki checking up on him frequently. It was rare that Allen ever spoke of what happened and Tyki certainly didn’t blame him. He also certainly didn’t blame the boy for being hesitant about letting someone get close to him again. However, Tyki firmly believed that if Allen were to ever be able to move forward with his life, he needed to open himself up to others once more.

\---

It had been two weeks since Allen had told Tyki he would try to talk to the mysterious man that he had found so interesting. As it stood, there was only one month left to his punishment and before he went off to college. He still had not managed to gather the courage to say anything to the man and was beginning to wonder if he even _should_ at this point.

He sat in his usual spot, admiring the man as he practiced. Though he seemed to be distracted today. Allen had noticed this would happen occasionally, though he didn’t know why.

However, when a deep voice cut through the silence it seemed that Allen would find out. “How long are you going to keep skulking around and watching me?” the man asked, turning to glare at the slightly ajar door.

Allen gasped in surprise and tried to scramble away as he saw the man quickly approaching the door. He wasn’t fast enough, and soon the man was standing in front of him with a hand fastened around his wrist to keep him from running off. He was then unceremoniously tossed into the room, with the man blocking the doorway- his only exit. “Who the fuck are you and why have you been watching me?”

“Uh…I’m Allen. I’m sorry,” Allen managed to respond in a quiet voice from where he had fallen onto the floor. He did not like feeling trapped and he felt his anxiety sky-rocketing at the knowledge that he had no way out.

“Why the fuck have you been watching me? Does Komui know there’s a creep like you running around here?”

“I…uh….I…” Allen was finding it hard to breathe as his anxiety continued to soar. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest and he was beginning to shake. In the back of his mind he realized that he was starting to have a panic attack, however the realization only made him panic more. His chest felt tight and he was beginning to feel nauseous and light-headed.

Realizing what was happening, the dark-haired man dropped the kendo sword and knelt down beside him. Shit. He definitely hadn’t expected the kid to have a panic attack when he confronted him. He was just tired of being watched. “It’s okay. Breathe.” He moved slowly, not wanting to cause the other more stress and was able to guide the white-haired male to lower his head to rest between his knees. “Take a deep breath in for the count of 5…good…now hold for 2….and breathe out slowly for the count of 5. Good. Keep doing that.” He continued to coach the other until he finally calmed down.

Allen hesitantly looked up at the dark-haired man. “How did you….?”

“Someone I was close to had panic attacks all the time growing up.”

The white haired teen nodded in understanding. “I’m Allen. Allen Walker,” he held out his hand, hoping to be able to start over with this mysterious man.

“I’m Kanda,” he responded, but did not shake the other’s hand. “Now will you tell me what you’ve been doing here?” Kanda made sure to keep himself calmer, despite still being angry.

“Ah…I’m sorry for watching you. I…uh, have been cleaning the center this summer. I kind of got into trouble with my friend and he left me to clean up his mess.”

“Che. Well that’s your first problem, Baka Moyashi.”

“Huh? What does that mean?”

“It means you’re a stupid beansprout.”

“I am not!” Allen argued, offended that this stranger would insult him.

“You are if you’re friends with an idiot that lets you clean up his messes,” Kanda snorted as he got back to his feet.

“Or maybe I’m just a nice person and I look out for my friends! I certainly wouldn’t want to subject him to Komui’s wrath when he finds out my friend is into his sister.”

“Why aren’t you subject to his wrath then since you are supposedly taking the fall for your friend?”

“Lenalee isn’t my type,” Allen responded.

“What the fuck does that mean?”

“I’m gay, Bakanda.”

Kanda looked at the other, one eye brow raised. He was torn between yelling at the idiot some more for calling him that and shaking his head at the stupid nickname he came up with. “You really are a fucking idiot,” he muttered before turning back to his practice.

“I’m not an idiot!” Allen raised his voice and got to his feet. What was wrong with this guy? First he was yelling at Allen, then he was nice and now he was being a jerk again!

Kanda snorted a mocking laugh as he appraised the other once more before turning away and continuing to practice again, shaking his head.

Frustrated by the other, Allen turned around and walked out of the room. The entire walk home, his head was filled with thoughts of the infuriating man.

\---

“Where have you been, idiot?” A deep voice asked once he walked in the door.

Allen huffed, turning on the man. “Would everyone stop calling me an idiot, already?! Christ!” He then began stomping up the stairs to his bedroom. He was mentally exhausted from the day and just wanted to collapse in his bed and sleep.

“Get your ass back in here.” The man demanded gruffly, leaving Allen no choice but to obey. If he didn’t then the man was going to follow him to his room.

He sighed before returning to the living room and plopping himself down on the couch, facing his guardian. “What do you want, Cross?”

“You may be 18, but you’re sure as hell not too old for a spanking, which is exactly what you’re going to get if you don’t lose the attitude.”

Allen huffed again before grumbling, “Fine. Sorry. It’s been a long day.”

“I could tell. Which is why you’re going to tell me what happened.” The kid may have thought he was stupid or blind, but he had certainly noticed a change in him that started a couple of years ago. He wasn’t surprised when Allen had confessed that he was going to therapy or taking anti-depressants- not that the kid had a choice after Cross received an ‘Explanation of Benefits’ letter from his insurance. It was obvious that something had happened that Allen didn’t want to talk about- especially since there was also a hospital stay listed on the letter. He hadn’t pried but ever since, if the little idiot seemed to be in a mood then Cross insisted on knowing why.

The white haired teen sighed again. This had happened many times over the past couple of years since Cross had learned that he was going to therapy. He resigned himself to having the man check on him- in a way it was nice because it made it obvious that Cross did care despite his rough demeanor.

“There was this guy at the training center today and he was a complete jerk,” he paused, debating just how much he should tell his guardian. Knowing it would be better to just come clean instead of having the man prying, he continued. “He was yelling at me and then blocked me from leaving which caused me to have a panic attack. And then he was really nice and coached me through it. But then he was a jerk again afterwards! And he kept calling me an idiot!”

“Are you okay? It’s been a while since you had a panic attack.” Cross had learned about Allen’s panic attacks the hard way. He had cornered the kid in his room once, demanding to know what was bothering him that particular day. Though he would never admit it to him, Cross had been scared when Allen had a panic attack and he quickly did some research to learn how to coach the kid through them in the future. It had happened a few times since then, but not for quite a while.

“Yeah, I’m okay’” Allen mumbled.

“Good. So this ‘guy’…Why was he yelling at you in the first place?”

Allen felt his face flush at the question and he averted his eyes from the other’s piercing gaze. “He was mad….because…” Cross couldn’t make out the rest of what the kid mumbled.

“Speak up, id- Allen.”

“I said he was mad because I was watching him,” he repeated, face turning an even deeper shade of red.

Cross raised an eyebrow at this. “And why were you watching him?” he asked patiently.

Allen was pretty sure his head was going to just explode. He leaned forward, head in his hands in embarrassment.

“Allen?”

“He was practicing with a kendo sword.”

“And you were watching him because…?”

Any chance the floor was going to open up and swallow him whole to save him from this conversation? He doubted it. He really wasn’t very lucky lately. “Because he’s hot,” Allen answered quietly, hoping he wouldn’t have to repeat himself louder. He was pretty sure he would explode from embarrassment if he did.

“You know…when you are attracted to someone watching them creepily usually isn’t the best way to gain their returned interest.”

Allen’s head shot up. “You’re not going to say anything about me being gay?” he asked in surprise. While he hadn’t hidden it from Cross, he also hadn’t come out.

“What’s that matter? Man, woman…I don’t care who you’re with as long as you treat them well and they do the same. Just don’t go fucking with any minors because I’m not bailing your ass out of jail if you do.”

The young man certainly hadn’t expected his guardian to be so…open-minded. All he could do was blink at the other in stunned silence.

“Now, if this man is someone that you’re interested in perhaps you should try to have a conversation with him like a normal person would instead of watching him like some kind of stalker.”

“I’m not a stalker!”

“How long have you been watching him for?”

“….A while,” Allen mumbled.

“Uh-huh. So stop being a creep and talk to the guy. Maybe get to know him. And let him get to know you. Without that damn mask you try to keep up all the time.”

Allen grimaced slightly, knowing the other was right. “Okay,” he begrudgingly agreed. “Can I go upstairs now? I’m exhausted.”

Cross nodded. “I’ll wake you up when dinner’s done.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you or you know someone who is thinking about suicide, please get help. You are worth it- even if you don't think you are. 
> 
> National Suicide Prevention Lifeline  
> Call 1-800-273-8255 (United States)  
> Or Text HOME to  
> 741741 (USA), 686868 (Canada), 85258 (UK)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allen tries to get to know Kanda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own DGM.
> 
> Some violence in this chapter but nothing unusual for Allen and Kanda.

“What do you know about the creepy little bean sprout that’s cleaning the training center?” Kanda asked, turning to the girl that was sitting across from him. She had invited him to get lunch together and he agreed since it had been a while since he had last seen her. Plus it gave him an opportunity to find out more about the strange kid that had been watching him.

“Bean sprout? Oh! Do you mean Allen?” Lenalee asked. At Kanda’s nod, she raised a quizzical eyebrow. “What makes you say he’s creepy? Allen is a sweetheart.”

“He’s been watching me practicing in the training center. Told me he was cleaning as some punishment.”

“Yeah. He broke into the training center with someone else. There was a message left for me on the wall of the women’s locker room. Komui knows that Allen isn’t the one that did it, but he’s the only one that was caught. Really, if Allen would just tell him who was with him then he wouldn’t have to clean anymore.”

Kanda snorted. “Stupid bean sprout. He should just give up his friend.”

“That’s not very nice, Kanda! I think it’s sweet that he’s looking out for his friend. If Komui found out who it was he’d do a lot more than make him clean. Allen’s just looking out for him.” Lenalee sighed softly. Of course she had easily figured out who Allen was protecting. And the message had certainly gotten her attention. Unfortunately, if she approached Lavi now, then Komui would know it had been him who left the message for her.

“I think he’s an idiot. If someone is stupid enough to graffiti a wall in your brother’s training center to get your attention, then he should be caught.”

“Yeah. It really wasn’t his best idea. But Allen is a good friend. I think the two of you would get along well. He’s gay, you know. Maybe he’s your type,” Lenalee winked at her friend.

“He’s a fucking little creep,” Kanda responded, rolling his eyes. Although, if he was honest with himself he _was_ intrigued by the white haired teen. “And he looks like he’s 12.”

“No he does not, Kanda,” Lenalee scoffed. “I think he’s quite handsome. If he wasn’t gay then I might’ve asked him out. He’s 18, by the way. So you wouldn’t have to worry about anything if you did get together.”

Kanda grunted. “You’re brother would murder any guy that you were going out with.”

“Probably. But only if he found out,” she shrugged nonchalantly. “Anyway, you should give him a chance and get to know him.”

“Che. Maybe.”

Lenalee knew that was the best she was going to get out of her friend, so she dropped the subject.

\---

Allen took a deep steadying breath, trying to gather his courage before exiting the men’s locker room. He had already finished cleaning for the day but was not heading home yet. Komui had previously given him permission to use the training center whenever he wanted to, so he brought a change of clothes with him today. After changing into a pair of black training pants and a navy blue long sleeve muscle shirt along with his white gloves, he was preparing himself to confront Kanda once more. He already knew the man would be here and had decided to try asking him to spar. Not that he knew how to use a sword, but he had taken some self-defense classes after his assault and was in the circus as a child.

Steeling himself, Allen exited the locker room and walked to the martial arts room. He paused once more to take another deep breath before opening the door and walking in. Kanda promptly stopped the exercises he was doing with his kendo sword to look at who had entered the room.

“Hi,” Allen greeted.

“What do you want, creepy bean sprout?”

“I was wondering if you wanted to spar with me?” he asked, questioning if this was really a good idea.

Kanda looked at the teen with a raised eyebrow. “ _You_ know how to fight?”

“Yes. Not with a sword, though. Only hand to hand.”

Several moments passed in silence as Kanda appeared to be considering the other’s offer. Finally, he sighed and moved to put his practice sword away.“Fine.” He returned to the center of the room and got into a fighting stance, waiting for the other to do the same. He had basically told Lenalee he would try to get to know the kid, after all.

Allen was a little surprised that Kanda had agreed. He certainly wasn’t going to complain though. He also got into a fighting stance and waited for the taller man to make the first move.

Kanda was about to begin when the sprout’s hands caught his eye. “Why the fuck are you wearing gloves, idiot?”

“I always wear them,” Allen answered. He really did not want to have to explain why his hand looked the way it did. That was also part of the reason he was wearing a long sleeve shirt.

“That’s stupid. Just take them off.”

“No! I don’t want to!” Allen argued back. He didn’t see why it was such a big deal.

Fine. If the idiot didn’t want to take them off, then Kanda would take them off for him. It was ridiculous to spar with gloves on and he didn’t want to deal with the idiot overheating because of his stubbornness. Without warning he lunged forward, grabbed the stupid sprout’s left wrist and twisted it behind his back, pulling the other forward and pinning the teen against his body. At the same time, he wrapped his other arm around the other before he could attempt to break free and pulled the left-hand glove off.

“No! Stop it!” Allen yelled, struggling to break the other’s hold on him. Before he could do anything, his glove was removed and tossed aside. Unable to move his arms, the white haired teen reared his head back before snapping it forward once more- aiming for Kanda’s face. Seeing what the other was trying to do, the dark haired man quickly released his hold on the other and jumped backwards to dodge the head butt.

“Why do you have to be such a fucking ass?!” Allen shouted. “I _told_ you I didn’t want to take my gloves off!”

“I don’t see what the big deal is, idiot,” Kanda responded, significantly calmer than the other. Sure he had seen the obvious scars on Allen’s left hand and figured that was probably why he hadn’t wanted to take the gloves off. To him it wasn’t an issue.

“The big deal is that I don’t like people seeing my hand, okay?!” He was still angry and didn’t care that he was yelling. Clearly, Kanda had no respect for what other people wanted. “Maybe next time you should take other people’s wishes into consideration instead of just doing whatever the fuck you want!”

“Oh, so you’d rather overheat instead of taking those silly gloves off? So you have scars…What fucking difference does it make?” Kanda was yelling now too, angry that he was being accused of being selfish and not thinking about others.

“Why do you care about my well-being anyway? I’m just the creep that’s been watching you, remember?”

“Che. How could I fucking forget? Fucking Moyashi.”

“Stop calling me that!” Allen shouted again. He then lunged forward and tackled the other to the ground before punching him in the gut.

Kanda grunted in pain before punching the other’s face and then shoving the smaller one off of him. Both men got to their feet and eyed one another before both moved to continue their fight- hitting, kicking and even biting each other in their anger.

After half an hour, both young men lay panting on their backs in the middle of the room. Both were sporting many bruises, Allen had a split lip and black eye and Kanda had a bloody nose and long scratch marks running down his right arm, among other injuries.

“I’m sorry. About your glove,” Kanda murmured softly, breaking the silence. He paused before continuing. “You should dress comfortably next time you want to spar. Everyone has scars.”

Allen was surprised to hear the other apologize, and even more surprised that Kanda had yet to ask what had happened to his arm. Maybe he was more considerate than Allen had initially given him credit for. “How’s your nose? It’s not broken, is it?”

“No. It’s fine. I’ve had worse.”

“That’s good. It’d be a shame to mess up such a _pretty_ face,” Allen smirked, teasing the other. Somehow during their fight the two young men seemed to reach a better understanding of one another.

“Shut it, bean sprout.”

“My name is Allen, Bakanda,” the teen responded, though there was no heat behind his words.

“Old man hair.”

“You’re the old man! I’m only 18. How old are you, anyway? Girly hair.”

“Che. I’m 21.”

“Are you in school?”

“Yes.”

“In your last year?”

“No. I took a year off after high school. Do you always ask so many questions?”

“Sometimes. What are you studying?”

“Art education.” Kanda sighed. He wasn’t sure why he was even answering the little idiot’s questions.

“Hm. Interesting.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” the dark haired man asked, eyebrow twitching.

“You don’t strike me as the teacher type.”

“Che. Midget.”

“I’m not that short, you know. You’re just freakishly tall.”

“Whatever.”

The pair lay in silence for several more minutes, before Allen finally sat up. “I guess I should probably head home. Maybe I’ll see you again sometime soon?”

“Che. Whatever. As long as you aren’t watching me like a little creep.”

Allen looked at the other sheepishly. “Heh. No, I won’t do that.” He slowly got to his feet before stretching and heading for the door. “See ya later then.”

Kanda grunted in response, also getting to his feet, and watched as the other walked out of the room. The little sprout certainly had more fight in him than he would have thought. Maybe Lenalee was right after all.

\---

“What the _fuck_ happened to your face?” Cross asked as soon as he saw Allen walk through the door. His left eye was practically swollen shut and bruised and he had a split lip with dried blood crusted on it. Cross pointed to the couch. “Sit,” he commanded before walking into the kitchen to grab an ice pack, damp washcloth, and the first aid kit. He returned to the living room and pulled the foot rest up in front of where Allen was sitting. He handed the kid the ice pack before he began gently wiping at the split lip with the damp washcloth, trying to get the dried blood cleaned up. Once that was done, he gave another command as he looked through the first aid kit. “Talk.”

“Well I decided to take your advice,” Allen began.

“My advice? I don’t recall ever telling you it would be a good idea to get your face bashed in,” Cross muttered, pulling out the antibacterial ointment and applying it to Allen’s lip quickly and efficiently.

“Well, no you didn’t. But I decided to try talking to that guy I told you about.”

“The one you’ve been creeping on?” Cross asked as he put everything back in the first aid kit, closed it up, and then looked at the other, giving him his full attention.

Allen sighed. “Yes, the one at the training center.”

“Go on.”

“Well, I asked him if he wanted to spar with me and he agreed, which really was surprising because I didn’t think that was going to happen but I wanted to try anyway.” Allen realized he was rambling a bit. “So we were getting ready to spar and he told me I should take off my gloves. But I told him I didn’t want to. Well then the asshole decided to pin my arm behind me and _take it off_ anyway,” he sighed, not particularly proud of what happened next. “I got mad and started yelling at him and then he was yelling at me, and then I tackled him and started punching him.”

Cross lit a cigarette as he listened to the young man’s story. He sighed and shook his head. “Judging from the look of you, he fought back.”

“Yeah. But after we both calmed down we actually ended up talking and I think we are actually going to do it again. Spar. Well…I guess today doesn’t count as sparring so much as just fighting. So I think we are going to try _actually_ sparring next time.”

“Well, I guess it’s an improvement from just watching him like a stalker. Maybe next time, don’t start a fight with him?” Cross suggested, a small smirk gracing his features.

“I didn’t start it! He did!” Allen argued, a slight pout on his face.

Cross raised an eyebrow and blew out smoke. “Uh-huh. What did you talk about?”

“School. He is 21 and in his third year of college. Going for art education.”

“Hm. So you actually did try to get to know him after all.”

“I told you I decided to try taking your advice. It’s not my fault it didn’t go quite how I had thought it would.”

“Well, if you fought with him then at least you were being your bratty self instead of being all fake and polite.”

“I am not a brat! And there is nothing wrong with being polite!”

“Fine. Sassy,” Cross chuckled softly. “And while there is nothing wrong with being polite, it becomes a problem when you are being fake instead of being yourself.”

Allen grumbled.

“Did he ask about your arm?” Cross asked, knowing that it was something Allen was very self-conscious about. The kid had been teased and bullied, particularly when he was younger, because of the scars.

“No, actually. He told me that next time I should dress comfortably so I don’t overheat while we are sparring. Told me everyone has scars.”

“Hm,” Cross responded, a thoughtful look on his face. “Well hopefully next time you don’t get your face bashed in.” With that, Cross got up and began walking towards the kitchen to start preparations for dinner.

Allen slumped down on the couch as he held the ice pack to his eye and waited for dinner to be made.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanda and Allen get to know each other better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own DGM
> 
> Warnings: nothing really out of the ordinary for these guys: lots of swearing, Allen is anxious.

Another week had passed and there were only two more weeks before his punishment ended and he prepared to begin college. Allen panted slightly after his latest sparring session with Kanda. They had managed to successfully spar with one another after their fight the first day and had made a habit of meeting up after the white haired teen finished cleaning.

Since the first day, Allen had also stopped wearing long sleeved shirts and gloves. Today he wore gray basketball shorts with a white sleeveless muscle shirt and crimson compression sleeves on both of his arms. Kanda had initially raised an eyebrow at the compression sleeves but the younger one was able to appease the other man by telling him that he used them to support his wrists. Really, he just did not want to have to explain the scars from his suicide attempt.

“For a bean sprout, you’re not half-bad.” Kanda commented as he picked up his towel to wipe the sweat from his face. He sat down on the floor and leaned against the wall as he drank some water from the bottle he had brought with him.

“Thanks. Same goes to you,” Allen responded, doing the same as the older man. After a long drink from his own water bottle he sighed happily. Over the past week, the two had seemed to really hit it off- so much so that Allen now considered Kanda to be a friend.

After several moments of silence, the elder inquired “Have you decided what you’re going to study in college?”

“Mhm! I actually got a music scholarship.”

“Oh? What do you play?”

“As far as the school cares, I play piano. But I also know how to play the guitar- acoustic and electric- and the bass. I’ve dabbled a bit in drums, but I’d really like to learn how to play the violin next.”

Kanda snorted. “Figures you’d be an over-achiever.”

“I am not! I just like music. It allows me to express myself in ways I wouldn’t be able to otherwise.”

The older grunted. He could certainly understand that. It was the same for him with his art. “What do you plan to do with your music degree?”

“I’m not really sure. I may join an orchestra, or compose and perform my own music. I may decide to conduct or even get my teaching certificate.”

Kanda hummed quietly in understanding, but otherwise did not respond.

“What made you decide to be an art teacher?” Allen asked.

“That’s the easiest way to actually make money with an art degree. I could try to sell my own artwork, but it’s very difficult to make a living that way. Teaching allows me to make decent money and will still give me plenty of time to pursue my own artistic interests.”

“That’s actually a really smart idea.”

The older snorted.

“What?”

“You sure do know how to give a compliment, Baka Moyashi.”

Allen paused to think about what he had said and his eyes widened slightly. “Ah. Sorry. I really didn’t mean that how it sounded. I don’t think you’re stupid or anything. At least not most of the time, anyway.” He stuck his tongue out teasingly. “Really though, your thinking makes a lot of sense and seems very practical.”

The elder grunted softly and the pair lapsed into a comfortable silence once more until Allen took a deep breath and asked the question that he had been wondering since their first fight. “How come you haven’t asked me about my arm?”

“Was I supposed to?”

“Well…everyone else always does. They’re usually disgusted by it. But you aren’t…why is that?” Allen asked, looking at the man seated next to him.

“Scars don’t bother me. It’s just skin, really. And I didn’t ask because I figure you’d tell me if you wanted to. You never shut up any other time.” Kanda shrugged.

“Oh. Well, thanks. I guess you do know how to be nice sometimes,” he grinned cheekily.

“Shut it. Creepy sprout,” the elder shoved the other playfully, a smirk playing on his lips.

“Hey! I’m not creepy! I’m just socially awkward sometimes,” Allen shoved back with a mock pout.

“I’ve seen you talking to other people. You don’t seem to have any problems then.”

“Oh? So you’ve been watching me? Now who’s the creepy one?” the younger chucked lightly.

Kanda rolled his eyes. “I’ve seen you talking to people in the halls when I get here, idiot. I’m not creeping around some partially open door staring at you like a stalker.”

The white-haired teen stuck his tongue out at the other. “They’re different.”

“How so?”

Allen paled slightly, realizing he had just backed himself into a corner. He sighed. Well, he’d been pretty obvious so far, so what the heck? “Because they aren’t absurdly attractive. Really, it should be a crime to be so ridiculously hot.” A light blush dusted his cheeks.

“Oh, so you only creep on the guys you think are hot. I’m flattered.” The smirk was back, though this time there was a gleam in the other’s eyes that Allen couldn’t quite interpret. “Maybe you should be a little bit more confident, bean sprout. Show some of that feistiness. You never know what may happen.” He leaned closer to the blushing teen, raising a hand slowly- and then flicked his forehead with a smirk and light chuckle.

His blush deepened slightly. Was Kanda flirting with him? He didn’t have a chance to think on it for very long before the other was standing and stretching.

“Well Moyashi, I have to get going.”

“Oh. Okay. I’ll see you in a couple of days?” At the dark-haired man’s nod, Allen smiled before standing and preparing to leave as well.

\---

_Ding Dong_

That was odd- Lavi wasn’t expecting anyone to come over today. The red-head quickly made his way to the door and opened it to see a tall, _extremely_ attractive Portuguese man standing in his doorway. “Uh…Hi?”

“Sorry to just show up. You’re Allen’s friend, right? I’m his cousin Tyki.”

Lavi nodded, still having difficulty finding words. No wonder Allen hadn’t introduced his cousin to him- the man was _gorgeous!_

“May I come in?” Tyki asked with a chuckle, amused by the shorter man’s reaction. Allen hadn’t told him that his friend was such a delicious little red-head. He’d have to say something about it to the boy.

Seemingly coming back to himself, Lavi hastily responded, “Ah! Yeah! I’m sorry. Please, come in.” He stepped aside so the other man could enter and led him to the nearby living room after shutting the door. Tyki made himself comfortable on the couch. “Can I get you something to drink?”

“No, that’s okay. I actually wanted to talk to you about Allen and this guy that he’s been interested in at the training center. Do you know anything about him?”

Lavi seated himself across from the other. “No. All I know about him is what Allen has told me- that he’s tall, has long hair, and is very attractive but also a jerk.”

Tyki nodded. He had heard pretty much the same things.

“Do you think this guy is going to be trouble for Allen?” Lavi asked, concerned for his friend.

The elder sighed. “I don’t know. I hope not. This is the first time the boy has opened himself up even a little since his assault.”

The red-head nodded in agreement. “Well, I guess we will just have to wait and see what happens. I do hope it works out for him. He’s seemed a lot happier lately.”

“I agree.”

“And if he does hurt Allen at least we know where to find him.”

“Absolutely. If that fucker tries to hurt the kid I will rip his dick off and shove it down his throat.”

There was a few moments of silence in which both men calmed themselves from the anger they were feeling. Once they had both relaxed again, Lavi decided he didn’t want the other to leave quite yet. So he asked, “Are you guys playing poker this week?”

“Yeah. On Friday. Hasn’t he talked to you about it yet?”

“No, not yet. He usually waits until closer to when it’s happening. We should say something to him about not introducing us,” Lavi smirked mischievously.

“I agree,” Tyki smirked, eyeing the other appreciatively before moving closer to him predatorily.

Lavi hummed softly and leaned back in his seat, tilting his head up towards the taller man. Just as he was leaning down to engage the red-head in a kiss, Lavi remembered that he had told Allen he wouldn’t do anything with his cousin without him knowing. He sighed and held out a hand to the other.

Tyki raised a confused eyebrow, which transformed into a look of understanding when Lavi explained why he had stopped him. He sighed. “Well then, we definitely need to have a conversation with Allen on Friday.”

Lavi nodded emphatically.

\---

“You look happy,” Lenalee commented before taking a sip of her latte.

Kanda grunted in response, staring into his cup of tea.

“Did something happen with Allen today?”

“Nothing really out of the ordinary.”

“You two are getting along well then?”

He nodded after taking a long sip of his tea.

“Kanda!” Lenalee sighed in exasperation.

“What?”

“Give me details!”

“What’s there to tell?”

“Well obviously, you must like him if you’ve been spending all this time with him! Have you told him you think he’s cute? Have you asked him on a date? Have you kissed him?”

“No. So what if he’s not entirely detestable? School will be starting soon, so why get involved in something now when I’m not going to see him for months?”

Lenalee sighed, knowing her friend was right. “You never know, though. Maybe you guys can work it out? I just want you to be happy Kanda. And even if you don’t want to admit it, I can tell that you like him.”

“Whatever,” Kanda scoffed, though there was a light blush coloring his cheeks. He certainly didn’t want to admit that she was right. It had been a long time since he had let someone in and he was still hesitant to do so with the sprout. He was getting in deeper than he would have liked. It was time for him to figure out what he was going to do about the younger man.

\---

The week practically flew by and before Allen knew, it was already Friday. He sat at the kitchen island eating dinner with Cross before he would leave for Lavi’s house.

“How are things going with your crush?” Cross asked before taking a bite of his food.

“Good, I think.” Allen answered cheerfully.

“You think?”

“Yeah. I think he was flirting with me earlier this week.”

“Hm. Well that’s a good sign. How do you not know if he was flirting with you though? I thought I taught you better than this.”

“He can be…hard to read sometimes,” Allen was loathe to admit that he was having difficulty reading _anyone_ , especially the man he was crushing on.

“Have you asked him out on a date?”

“No. I…don’t know if I should. He’s going to be going back to school soon and I’m starting school,” Allen sighed softly. “What if I ask him out and he says yes? Then we’ll be hours away from one another for months until the semester break. And then again until next summer. I just…I don’t know if I want to deal with the distance.”

Cross grunted in understanding. “Well, figure it out.”

“Yeah.”

The rest of the meal was eaten in silence. After he finished his food, Allen packed an overnight bag and then headed out the door to walk to Lavi’s house. Fortunately, he didn’t live far and the teen made it there after about 20 minutes. When he arrived, he was surprised to see Tyki’s car parked in front of the house. He was even more surprised when he looked inside and didn’t find the other man.

Anxiety spiking, he quickly walked up the driveway and rang the doorbell. When Lavi didn’t answer right away he rang the bell again, shifting his weight from one foot to the other impatiently. What could be going on inside? Why was Tyki here already? Had something happened? Just as he was about to ring the bell again, the door opened to reveal his red-haired friend.

“Hey Allen!” he greeted cheerfully.

“Why is Tyki here already? Did something happen?” Allen inquired anxiously, concerned that something had happened to someone else in the family. What if that asshole had done something to someone else? What if he hurt-

“Nah, everything’s okay. We just need to talk to you about something. Nothing bad though!” Lavi hastily added.

Allen nodded and was led into the house to take a seat in the living room. He immediately noticed that Lavi chose to sit on the couch next to Tyki.

“What’s going on?”

“You never told me your friend was so hot, boy,” Tyki commented, getting straight to the point. Lavi nodded in agreement.

“He came by a few days ago to talk to me about something…and I can understand why you wanted to try keeping us apart. But really? That’s just not fair!” Lavi added.

“I don’t understand…” the white-haired teen was very confused. He had begun thinking they were going to try doing some weird kind of intervention or something- though he had no idea why. Maybe they thought he was addicted to gambling? But if he was, then Tyki certainly was too.

“It’s simple, really,” the red-head began. “He thinks I’m hot. I think he’s hot. But I told you I wouldn’t try anything with your cousin without talking to you about it first. So I am talking to you about it.”

“Oh…That’s it?” Allen asked. Lavi nodded. “Geez guys. You scared me half to death! I thought something happened!” his voice cracked slightly due to his anxiety. The teenager took a few deep breaths to calm his nerves before he started to panic and then continued. “Honestly, I really don’t care if you two want to date. I was only joking with you that time, Lavi. The two of you can do whatever.”

“Thanks, Allen!” the red-head grinned happily.

“Although…what happened to your undying love for Lenalee?” he asked, eye twitching slightly at the memory of what his friend had spray painted on the wall of her brother’s training center- the whole reason for his current punishment.

“Well…it turns out my love wasn’t so undying after all,” Lavi responded sheepishly.

“You’re impossible,” Allen muttered, shaking his head in disbelief.

The trio continued chatting and joking around with one another until the sun finally started to set. After exchanging phone numbers and making plans to go out together, Tyki and Lavi went separate ways. Allen waved goodbye to Lavi as well and prepared to go win some money at their poker match.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long holiday weekend + snow today (and a late start for work) = lots of writing for me! Chapter 5 is done as well and will be posted shortly. I originally wrote that as the forth chapter but wanted to add in some more development. So then I cranked this chapter out too. Enjoy~


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the last day of Allen's punishment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own DGM
> 
> WARNING: Discussion of suicide and attempted suicide/scars.

It was the last day of his punishment. Allen was disappointed because it meant that he likely would not see the other man again for quite some time since they would both be going to school. However, he was determined to make the most of what time they had left.

Both men were panting as they were finishing up another sparring session. The older man picked up his towel to wipe sweat from his face, tossing Allen’s towel to him in the process.

“Thanks,” Allen murmured as he caught the towel, wiping his own face. “Want to grab something to eat? I’m starving.” Normally he went home for dinner, but Cross would understand- as long as Allen called to let him know. The man would get angry if he made dinner for the both of them for no reason.

“Sure,” Kanda responded, also feeling hungry. Over the past few weeks he and Allen had gotten to know one another better and his feelings for him had continued to grow. However, he knew he would be returning to school very soon and did not want to start anything with the kid because of it. That didn’t mean they couldn’t go out for dinner though. “We should get cleaned up first though.”

Allen nodded in agreement before heading to the locker room. He deposited the sweaty towel in the large basket just inside the locker room door before pulling a fresh towel and bar of soap off the rack next to the entrance to the showers. He then walked to a shower stall and hung the clean towel on the hook just outside the door before entering the stall. Once he was concealed in the shower stall, he stripped off his clothes and dropped them over the curtain to land on the floor outside. He would pick them up on his way back to his locker.

“I don’t understand you sometimes, bean sprout,” Kanda called to the other as he began pulling off his clothes and dropping them onto the bench in front of the locker he was using. He then grabbed a towel and soap as Allen had done before him and entered another shower stall.

“What do you mean?” Allen asked, turning on the shower and stepping under the spray once it was warm enough.

“We’re both men, you know. I am fully aware of what a dick looks like. I don’t know why you insist on undressing _inside_ of the shower. Typically people undress before getting into the shower.” Kanda turned on the water and adjusted the temperature until it was just right. He then stepped under the spray and wet his hair before soaping it up.

“Maybe I just don’t like other people to see me naked. It’s called modesty, you know.”

“Well if you wanted to be modest, then you forgot something important.”

“What’s that?” Allen asked.

“A change of clothes,” Kanda’s smirk could be heard in his voice.

 _Shit._ He had completely forgotten to grab his regular clothes in his haste to get clean and then go eat. He was sure Kanda was laughing at him. He took a deep breath as he continued his shower, trying not to panic. It’s not like the man was going to be staring at him while he got dressed, right? He probably wouldn’t even notice the scars on his arms. And if he did then Allen would just tell him….what would he tell him? Scars like that couldn’t be easily explained- at least Allen didn’t think they could. It seemed pretty obvious how someone would get scars like that. Well, he would just have to hope that the other wouldn’t even notice. He’d be busy getting dressed too anyway. Realizing that he needed to put a stop to his racing thoughts, Allen paused in what he was doing and took a few deep breaths before resuming his shower once more.

Once he finished washing and rinsing off, Allen shut off the water, grabbed the towel from the hook, wrapped it around his waist, and grabbed his dirty clothes off the floor before exiting the stall and walking back to the locker he was using. Kanda stepped out of the shower moments after him and followed him towards the lockers.

The white haired teen quickly set his dirty clothes on the bench. He then turned to open his locker and pulled out his clothes, focusing on what he was doing and not looking at the other- tempting as it was to do so. He busied himself with drying off and pulling on his clothes as quickly as he could.

As Kanda dried himself off he glanced over at the younger male, taking in his lithe form and creamy skin. He continued to sneak glances as he pulled his own clothes on. He inhaled a short, surprised breath when his eyes caught sight of a scar running up the inside of Allen’s pale right arm. He quickly looked away and finished dressing.

Once both men were dressed and had their sweaty clothes packed in their gym bags, Allen called Cross to let him know he would not be home for dinner. Then the pair exited the building together. “Where do you want to go to eat?” Allen asked. He certainly wasn’t picky about what he ate, but he had no idea what the other man liked.

“There’s a Japanese restaurant around the corner. The food is good and the service is fast,” Kanda suggested.

“Sure! Sounds great,” Allen smiled brightly as he began following the other to the restaurant.

It wasn’t long before they had arrived, were seated, and had ordered. Allen ordered a sushi platter and mitarashi dango and Kanda had ordered soba. There was a comfortable silence as they awaited their food.

After several long moments, Kanda asked “Why did you do it?”

“Why did I do what?” Allen was confused and trying not to panic as he wondered if the other _had_ in fact seen his scars. His worst fears were confirmed when the dark-haired man gestured at his arms.

It was obvious from the look on Allen’s face that he was on the verge of having another panic attack. The older male definitely did not want his companion to have to go through that again. “You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to,” Kanda commented, not wanting the other to feel as though he was prying and hoping to help calm his nerves.

That one simple comment helped to ease Allen’s anxiety. He took several deep breaths before answering. “I…had been struggling for quite a while. And then something really bad happened to me and I just couldn’t deal with it. Thankfully I was found in time and was rushed to the hospital. The doctors were able to save me, though they almost lost me a couple of times. Afterwards I was able to get the help that I needed. I went to therapy for a long time and I’m on medicine for my depression,” he explained softly, refusing to make eye contact with the other for fear that he would be called weak.

“I’m glad you were able to get help. I…lost a friend to suicide a long time ago. It’s scary shit,” Kanda responded in an equally quiet voice.

Allen looked at the other, surprised by his reaction. When he looked into his eyes he could see sadness reflected in the cobalt orbs. “I’m sorry for your loss.”

Kanda nodded his thanks. “Just…don’t do that again,” he said, again gesturing at Allen’s arms.

“I won’t,” Allen vowed, surprised by the concern in the other’s tone.

Their food arrived shortly after and both young men ate in relative silence, occasionally making light conversation. After they finished eating, they both took out their wallets to pay. However, when the check was placed on the table Kanda quickly grabbed it.

“How much do I owe?” Allen asked, trying to crane his neck to see how much the bill was.

“Don’t worry about it, sprout,” Kanda responded, inserting the appropriate amount of money before closing the bill holder and handing it back to their server when she walked past.

“But…I’m the one that asked you to dinner!” Allen protested. If anyone should be paying the bill it was him!

“So?”

“So I should be covering it!”

“Too late,” Kanda responded, shrugging.

“At least let me pay my portion of it…”

“Nope.”

“Why not?”

Kanda sighed. “Is it so hard to just let someone treat you to a meal?”

Allen raised an eyebrow in challenge of the other. “Wouldn’t that make this a date then?”

The elder thought about it for a moment before coming to a decision. “Sure, why not?” he shrugged nonchalantly.

Silver eyes widened at the other’s response. “Really?”

“Are you deaf?” Kanda asked, rolling his eyes.

“But wait…does that mean…that you like me?” Allen asked hesitantly. As much as he knew his own interest was obvious, he didn’t think it was reciprocated.

“Would I be here with you if I wasn’t at least a little bit interested?”

“Can you stop answering my questions with more questions?” Allen grumbled in frustration.

“Can you?” Kanda smirked in amusement.

“Argh!” The groan was accompanied by a loud _thunk_ as the white haired teen banged his head against the table.

“You’re different from everybody else- obnoxious, especially when you are wearing that fake smile of yours, but different,” the older man finally answered.

“Is that a good thing?” he peaked up from where his head was resting on the table.

“Yes and no. Yes because it makes you interesting, which makes me want to give this a shot. No because I’m going back to school soon and I’ll be a couple of hours away.”

Allen sighed as he fully sat up once more. “Me too.” Although he didn’t want to admit it, it did not seem likely that things would work out for them right now. “But if that’s the case, then why agree to go out with me tonight?”

Kanda sighed as well. “Like I said, you’re interesting. Cute, even- when you shut up, that is.”

The younger chuckled lightly despite the insult. “You think I’m cute?”

“Che. Seriously though, are you deaf?”

“No! I’m just…a little surprised, is all.” Tentatively, he reached his hand out across the table towards where the other had his own hands resting in front of him.

Kanda raised an eyebrow, but did not move away. Even when Allen lifted his hand to place on top of his, he still did not move. However just as their hands were about to touch, the white haired teen’s phone rang loudly and he jolted in surprise.

“Ah! Sorry!” He quickly pulled the phone out before answering the device. “Hello?”

_‘How long does it take to fucking eat dinner? It’s almost dark and I don’t want you walking through that part of town on your own. With your luck, you’ll get yourself mugged. Get your ass home.’_

Before he could even respond, Cross had hung up the phone on him. “Shit. That was my guardian. I have to get home. He doesn’t want me getting mugged when I’m walking home.”

“Do you want a ride?” Kanda offered.

“Really? Ack- sorry. Yes, I’d like that,” he smiled happily at the other.

“Let’s go then.”

Both young men quickly stood before beginning to walk back towards the training center, where Kanda had parked. When they arrived, the dark haired man spoke. “I need to go back inside to get something from my locker before we go.”

“Okay. I’ll wait out here for you.”

Kanda nodded before entering the building once more. Allen only had to wait a few minutes before the older man returned- and with a pair of helmets in his hands.

“What are those for?” Allen asked.

“You want a ride, don’t you? I rode my bike here.”

“Your bike?”

“That _is_ what I said. Is there a problem?”

“Oh, no! I had just thought that you drove here, is all.” Allen responded, not wanting to offend the other. Really, though- Kanda was going to take him home on his bicycle?

“I did drive,” Kanda gave the other an odd look- half amused and half mocking- before gesturing to a motorcycle that was parked nearby.

“Oh… _Oh!_ Wait…You want me to get on that thing?” Allen asked, feeling somewhat nervous.

“Do you want a ride home or not?” Kanda asked, exasperated. “Don’t tell me you’re afraid.”

“I’m not afraid!”

“Then put this on.” A helmet was handed to Allen, which he promptly placed on his head before fastening it. He looked at the other man and saw that he had secured his helmet as well and was currently climbing onto his bike. He glanced back at the white haired teen. “Well? Hop on.”

Allen did as he was instructed and the bike roared to life. “What am I supposed to hold onto?” he asked nervously. He had never ridden a motorcycle before and had no idea what he was supposed to do-if anything.

“Just put your hands on my waist,” Kanda called over the engine. “Or if you don’t feel comfortable with that you can wrap your arms around my waist. Just don’t squeeze too hard.”

“O-okay.” Allen did as he was told, wrapping his arms around the other completely. He was definitely nervous and didn’t want to end up falling off.

Kanda smirked at the other and chuckled lightly. “Where do you live?” he asked. The younger of the pair quickly gave him directions to his house. Kanda was familiar with the neighborhood he lived in as it wasn’t very far from his own house. “Ready?” Allen nodded in affirmation and then they were off.

The ride to his house went by in a blur- a very _windy_ blur. Allen was extremely thankful that Kanda had told him to hold onto him. He swore he could feel every single bump and the turns…the turns were both terrifying and exhilarating. He had to consciously remind himself several times of Kanda’s warning not to squeeze too tightly.

When they finally came to a stop in front of Allen’s house, he found that he did not want to let go of the other quite yet. Oddly, he felt very safe with the taller man- not to mention he was very warm and smelled quite nice.

“Oi. Moyashi. We’re here.”

“I don’t know if I can walk,” Allen responded shakily.

Kanda chuckled. “You’re okay, sprout. Come on. I’ll walk you to the door so you don’t fall on your face.”

Allen nodded his agreement and he slowly got off the bike, holding onto the other a little for support. Kanda was very patient with him and once he was standing on his own, the dark-haired man cut the engine and got off of his bike as well. Together they walked up to Allen’s door.

“Thank you for the ride. And for dinner,” the teen looked up at the other. He then remembered that he was still wearing his helmet and hastily unclasped it and removed it from his head. When he did, he heard Kanda laugh lightly.

“You look ridiculous with helmet hair,” he reached out and ruffled the white locks.

“Well, sooooorryyyyy,” Allen responded, sticking his tongue out childishly. He handed Kanda his helmet and was about to say something else when the taller male leaned down and placed a lingering kiss on his lips. He then began walking back to his bike, only pausing to turn and say “Goodnight bean sprout. Maybe I’ll see you around sometime.”

Allen was speechless after the unexpected kiss. His lips were still tingling and he knew that a bright blush had settled across his face. He stood in shocked surprise until the other got back onto his bike and waved before riding off once more.

He didn’t even have Kanda’s phone number! Where did this leave them now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise this is not the end! I'm sorry for the cliffhanger (but really only kind of). Please don't kill me! XD
> 
> Phew! Two chapters in one day done! I hope you all enjoyed the double post! Until next time~


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allen prepares to leave for school and has a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own DGM
> 
>  **WARNING: This chapter contains graphic depictions of the rape of a minor.** If you would like to continue reading but do not want to read that scene, there is a large bolded warning before the scene begins. The italicized paragraphs should be avoided if you are uncomfortable with rape/rape of a minor. 
> 
> Additional warnings: Panic attack and discussion of nightmares- this occurs after the above mentioned scene. If you would like to skip this as well, then proceed to the final break in the chapter.

“Who even does that?!” Allen asked exasperatedly as he continued pulling clothes out of his closet and folding them before placing them into the large suitcase on his bed.

Lavi lounged at the foot of the younger teen’s bed, leaning back against the wall the bed was up against. “I have no idea what you’re talking about, Al. Care to explain?”

Allen blushed. He had gotten lost in his thoughts and forgot that he wasn’t alone in his room. He sighed. “He kissed me- the guy from the training center. And then he just left. I don’t even have his number or anything.”

The red-head sat gaping at the other. “Wait! He kissed you and you’re only just telling me this _now?_ When did this happen?”

“The other night, after I finished up at the training center. We sparred and then I asked him if he wanted to get dinner,” Allen responded as he began folding more clothes and stuffing them into his suitcase.

“So he kissed you at dinner?”

“No. Cross called and yelled at me to get home. He offered me a ride. He even walked me to the door! Ugh.”

“And that’s when he kissed you?”

Allen nodded, his blush darkening.

“Dude! Why didn’t you get his number?!”

“I was in shock, okay?! It’s not like I was expecting him to kiss me or anything. And then he was walking away before I even had the chance to say anything or give him my number.” He sighed loudly. “What am I gonna do now, Lavi?”

The other thought about it for a few moments before responding. “Well… you could wait until break and see if you can catch him at the training center and get his number then. Or…you could try to forget him and find someone else.”

Allen looked at a red shirt he was currently folding before sullenly admitting, “Yeah. I guess I really don’t have many options.”

“You’ve just gotta decide if he’s worth waiting for. It certainly sounds like he’s interested. And since the school is just starting in a few days, you’ve got plenty of time to decide what it is you want to do.”

The white-haired teen mumbled in agreement before he continued packing his clothes. He really needed to get this done, since Cross was driving him to the school first thing in the morning.

\---

**WARNING: GRAPHIC DEPICTIONS OF RAPE OF A MINOR. SKIP AHEAD IF THIS MAKES YOU UNCOMFORTABLE.**

\---

_Allen was sitting at the dining room table in Tyki’s house after a **very** successful night of poker. He was happily chatting with his cousin when someone else walked into the room. The man surveyed the two of them before he casually offered them drinks._

_“No thanks, bro. I’m gonna go to bed,” Tyki said, standing up and stretching before walking to his bedroom for the night._

_“Sure,” Allen accepted. Even though Sheril was family, he wasn’t as close to him as he was Tyki. There was just too much of an age gap for them to have much in common. He decided to take advantage of the situation and try to get to know the man better. Plus it was rude to decline the offer when the man already had two drinks in his hand. He smiled and joined Allen at the table, handing a glass to him._

_The white haired teen lost track of time as they talked and enjoyed their drinks. Allen had been feeling quite parched, so finished his relatively quickly- at least that’s what he thought. He wasn’t really sure. What he was sure of was that he was starting to feel very drowsy and a little confused. It was getting harder and harder to understand what Sheril was saying to him, not to mention form responses of his own._

_He made to excuse himself and return to the guest room for the night but immediately felt dizzy upon standing. Thankfully the other man quickly came to his aide and offered him support. It wasn’t long before Sheril had helped him to the guest room. After sitting Allen on the bed, Sheril closed the door. Was it just Allen’s imagination or had he locked it too?...He couldn’t be sure. He felt so tired. He really just wanted the man to leave so he could go to sleep. Why was he still here anyway?_

_Then Sheril returned to where Allen was sitting in the bed and quietly said…something. He wasn’t sure what. But next thing he knew, the man was pulling off his shirt and tossing it to the floor. Then he was doing the same to Allen’s socks._

_When the man reached for his pants, he tried to push him away but found he did not have the energy to do so. What was happening to him?”No…Sheril…don’t,” he tried to protest, but the man just seemed to ignore him. Soon his pants were on the floor too and Sheril had this…look on his face. Allen couldn’t quite make it out because it was hard to focus. What he did know what that suddenly his boxer-briefs were pulled off and tossed away too, leaving him exposed in the cool air._

_“Wuddaya doin’?” he tried to ask, pushing against the other as he was manhandled into a laying position on the bed. He was far too drowsy and weak to move the man._

_“Don’t worry, Allen. I’m just going to have a little fun with you,” Sheril purred into his ear._

_“No…stop…” the teen again tried to struggle but found he just couldn’t move. He watched in horror as the man began stripping his own clothes off before joining him on the bed._

_“Don’t you want to make me feel good, Allen? Come on…I know you do”_

_“No….please….stop.” He was starting to feel sick now too and he didn’t know what was happening to him. Had Sheril put something in his drink?_

_Unable to do anything else, Allen continued to protest as he was rolled onto his stomach and his hips were lifted up slightly. His eyes widened and he tried to wriggle away when firm hands pulled him back so that Sheril could grind his hot cock into the cleft of his ass._

_“Nooooo….Sheril….please don’t…” Allen protested drowsily. He wanted to scream, to call for help- but he was far too drowsy to do more than mumble and try to squirm away from the erection pressed against him. No! He didn’t want this!_

_“Mmm. You’re such a little tease, Allen- always smiling so innocently. It makes me want to just…eat you up.”_

_“Noooo,” Allen groaned. He could feel tears running down his face onto the pillow beneath him and wondered when he had started crying. His protests and attempts at escape became more frantic when he felt Sheril press the head of his cock against his entrance. Then without warning the man thrust in quickly, letting out a long moan once he was fully sheathed._

_Allen felt like his body had been ripped apart- and for all he knew it had been- and all he could feel was pain. He tried to shout, tried to get help, but the only sound that came out was pained whimpers as Sheril began thrusting at a brutal pace, uncaring about the pain he was feeling._

_Tears continued to stream down his face and soak into the pillow as the man viciously used his body for his own pleasure. Each thrust caused more pain and Allen could feel the sick feeling rising in his throat until he was vomiting onto the pillow and bedding beneath him. The man still didn’t care and continued to use his body._

_After what felt like an eternity Sheril finally climaxed, thrusting erratically and moaning into Allen’s ear. Once he was done using him, he pulled out, gathered his clothes and left the room without another word. The teenager barely managed to shift himself so that he was no longer laying in his own sick before he let sleep take him._

Allen awoke with a strangled scream of anguish and clutched his legs to his chest, rocking himself on his bed. His heart was beating out of his chest, he was shaking and crying and he felt like he couldn’t breathe. A wave of nausea hit him and he tried to get out of bed to rush to the bathroom or at least his trash can. However when he got up from the bed a wave of dizziness hit him and he collapsed onto the floor with a loud thud. Bile rose in his throat and he was unable to stop himself from emptying his stomach onto the floor beneath him.

He heard footsteps rapidly approaching from down the hallway and his panic rose even more, fearing the worst- fearing Sheril had somehow come out of his dream and was in his house. However when his door burst open and his light was flicked on, it was Cross standing there instead. Seeing the state of the young man, he quickly crossed the room and rubbed soothing circles on Allen’s back.

“Breathe, Allen. Just breathe,” he murmured, trying to help ease the teen’s panic. He pulled a container of strong mints from his pocket and coaxed Allen to open his mouth and suck on one. After much experimentation with grounding techniques, he discovered that a strong taste- like peppermint- was very effective in helping the boy during a panic attack. As expected, he seemed to visibly calm after sucking on the mint for several long moments.

Once he regained some clarity of thought, Allen looked at the puddle of sick on the floor in front of him and immediately began to cry again. “I’m sorry….I’m so sorry, Cross.”

“Hey. It’s okay. That doesn’t matter. It can be cleaned up. Don’t worry about it.” The red-haired man soothed, allowing the white haired teen to bury his face in his chest. Cross wrapped his arms around the boy and held him while he cried, waiting patiently for him to calm down once more.

After several more minutes, Allen was finally able to stop his crying and he pulled away from his guardian. Said man helped him to his feet and back into bed. He pulled the covers up to Allen’s chest and appraised him quietly for a moment.

“Another nightmare?” he asked. Allen nodded sullenly. Cross sighed. The teenage had started having nightmares a couple of years ago- right around the time he began therapy- and the man assumed it had something to do with whatever had happened to him. “Do you want to talk about it?” Allen shook his head vehemently. “Okay. Go back to sleep then. Tomorrow is a big day for you. I’ll be right here if you need me.”

“Thank you, Cross,” Allen mumbled quietly, settling himself more comfortably in bed. He felt safe in the man’s presence and knew he would not allow anything to happen to him. It wasn’t long before he was able to drift off to sleep once more.

Noticing the other had fallen asleep, Cross gingerly got up off the bed before collecting the supplies he would need to clean the floor. He was thankful that it was a hardwood floor- carpet would be dreadful to try to clean. Once that was taken care of, he settled himself in the chair that sat next to Allen’s bed and allowed himself to drift off as well. He knew the boy would wake him if he needed anything.

\---

The next time Allen woke, the sun was peeking through the curtains. He glanced over to his chair and found Cross sleeping in it. It was obvious the man had cleaned up the floor for him as well, since the room smelled pleasantly of the orange cleaner they used for the wood floors. It had been a long time since he had a panic attack that bad. He rarely ever got sick- of course the nightmares were a rather rare occurrence now as well.

Gingerly, he got out of bed and padded quietly to his adjoining bathroom to relieve himself and brush his teeth. Once he had finished what he needed to do in there, he walked to the kitchen and prepared breakfast for himself and coffee for Cross. The man didn’t normally eat in the morning, choosing instead to subsist on coffee and cigarettes.

It wasn’t long before he could hear movement coming from upstairs and shortly after was joined by the red-haired man. Cross already had a lit cigarette dangling from his lips and automatically moved to the cupboard to extract a mug and pour himself some of the bitter liquid. He then dropped two ice cubes in the mug, waited a couple moments and then drained the contents before pouring himself more.

Once he had his second mug, Cross sat himself at the kitchen island and gazed at Allen. “How are you feeling, kid?”

“Better. Thank you. For everything,” the teenager responded. He was thankful that Cross was so understanding and never pried about his nightmares. They were bad enough as it was; the last thing he wanted was to have to rehash them to someone else.

“Good. Eat your breakfast and then get your ass moving. We’ve got a long drive ahead of us.” With that the man left the kitchen, mug in hand, to shower and get dressed before leaving.

Allen ate quickly before he also showered. Within an hour, Cross was helping him as he loaded the car with what he was taking to college and they were on the road in no time. As he gazed at the scenery passing by, he thought about how nice it could be to have a fresh start in a new place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was very difficult for me to write. I did a lot of research into various date-rape drugs while writing. And read fluffy happy fanfics after I finished that scene. This is the first time I have ever written a rape scene so feedback/constructive criticism on how I did would be greatly appreciated. 
> 
> If you or someone you know has been sexually assaulted and you need someone to talk to call the 24 hour National Sexual Assault Hotline (US) 1-800-656-4673


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allen starts college and goes to a club with some of his floor-mates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own DGM.
> 
> Warning: Depiction of character being drugged and resulting side-effects.

_Beep beep beep beep._ Allen groaned as he reached over to hit the off button on his alarm clock. He was tempted to curl deeper into his blankets and go back to sleep, but groggily sat up and dragged himself out of bed- it wouldn’t do to miss breakfast before his first class of the day, after all. Still half-asleep he slipped on his cheap flip-flops that he wore in the shower, grabbed a towel and shower caddy and shuffled out of his room and down the hall to the shared bathroom.

Fortunately for him, there was no one else awake at this time so he didn’t need to worry about whether a shower stall would be available; he also didn’t need to worry about others seeing his deformed arm or scars. He set his shower caddy inside of his favorite shower stall and adjusted the temperature before hanging his towel on the hook just outside the door. While he waited for the water to heat up- it always seemed to take a few minutes for some reason- he moved to a nearby urinal to relieve himself. After finishing his business and washing his hands, he pulled off his clothes and dropped them into a pile next to his chosen shower stall before opening the door and entering with his flip-flops still on his feet.

As the warm water washed over him, he felt himself becoming more alert. It didn’t take long for him to wash his hair and body before rinsing off, turning the water off, and grabbing his towel. He dried himself slightly before wrapping the towel around his waist and quickly making his way back to his room. He had somehow been fortunate enough to get his own room- something he was very grateful for as he shed his towel once he had shut and locked the door. He quickly dressed and dried his hair with his towel before grabbing his bag and keys and heading out the door to the cafeteria.

Truthfully, college wasn’t that much different. Sure it had taken him some time to adjust to being in a new place with so many new people, but there were similarities too. Most obvious was the fact that Lavi attended the same school and Tyki was at a school nearby. Since the two were dating now, Tyki was frequently visiting on the weekends and would sometimes invite Allen out to play poker with him.

However, probably the hardest thing to get used to was the feeling of missing Kanda. He hadn’t quite realized how attached he had gotten to the man or how much he had enjoyed seeing him and sparring with him multiple times a week. It had been 3 weeks since school had started and despite the unending badgering by Lavi, he still refused to try dating anyone else from the school.

Speaking of the red-head, he was currently waving at Allen from across the cafeteria having already sat down with his own breakfast. Balancing his precariously full tray, the younger male made his way over to the table his friend was occupying and sat down.

“Mornin’, Al,” Lavi greeted around a mouthful of food.

“Good morning, Lavi,” Allen responded before starting in on his own food.

“You should come over this weekend.”

“…Why?” the younger of the pair asked suspiciously.

“Because you haven’t seen my place yet!” A brief pause “…And my roommate’s pretty hot, you know,” the red-head winked mischievously.

Allen sighed. “I already told you I’m not interested in dating right now.”

“Come on, Al! You’ve gotta get over T.C. at some point!”

“T.C.?” Allen asked, one eyebrow raised questioningly.

“Training Center. That’s what I’ve decided to call your crush since you never told me his name.”

“What’s the point in me telling you his name? It’s not like you’d know him anyway,” Allen grumbled. “I will come over at some point, though. Maybe not this weekend since I told some of the guys on my floor that I’d go out with them. But I definitely plan to take full advantage of that oven in your dorm room.” Allen couldn’t wait until he was able to live in the apartment style dorms- they had their own kitchens and bathrooms!

“Ooooh! You’re actually going to socialize with the people you live with?” Lavi asked teasingly.

Allen elbowed his friend playfully. It was true that he had not taken much time to get to know any of his floor-mates. He overheard one make a derogatory comment about gays one day and had kept his distance since. However, some of the other guys _had_ always been very friendly towards him and had been asking him to go out with them. Finally he relented and agreed to do so.

“Where are you guys going?” Lavi asked.

“I don’t know. I just agreed to go with them,” Allen shrugged. He then realized his class would be starting soon and hurried to finish his breakfast before the friends parted ways and darted to their classes for the day.

\---

The rest of the day went by quickly and uneventfully. Soon, Allen had returned to his room and was working on a piece for his music composition class. That is until a loud knock on his door interrupted his work. Sighing, the teen got to his feet and opened his door. He was surprised to see a few of the guys from his floor standing there.

“Hey. What’s up?” he asked.

“Come on, Allen! We’re going out to Club Z tonight and you said you’d come with us,” one of the boys answered.

“Oh. I thought we were going out this weekend?”

“It’s Thursday! Everyone goes out on Thursdays!” another of the boys answered excitedly.

Allen sighed inaudibly. Well he _had_ agreed to go out with them… “Okay. Just give me a few minutes to get ready.”

After putting on a navy long sleeve muscle shirt and black skinny jeans with his favorite boots, Allen emerged from his room with his keys in hand. “Where is this club we’re going to?” he asked.

One of the other boys gave him an odd look- like he had been living under a rock for the past 3 weeks- before telling him it was only a few blocks’ walk off of campus. Allen nodded and followed the boys since they seemed to know the way. If he was completely honest with himself, he was nervous about going to a club- there were _a lot_ of people there and crowds tended to make him anxious. But he had promised himself that he would get a fresh start in college and so he was determined to get to know some of the people he lived with.

It didn’t take long for them to arrive and Allen found that he enjoyed the music that was blaring in the club. He allowed himself to relax marginally as he began dancing along with the other guys. As they continued to dance, the others began pairing off with some girls they apparently also knew from school. This didn’t bother Allen though and he continued to dance along to the music.

After dancing to a number of songs, the white haired teen found that he was getting quite thirsty so he began making his way through the crowd towards the bar that stood at the other end of the large club. He took a seat on an empty stool at the bar and ordered a soda, which he began to quickly drink as soon as it was given to him. He continued sitting there for a few minutes and was almost done with his soda when he began to feel drowsy and confused.

It only took Allen a moment to realize that he recognized this feeling and his anxiety began to spike drastically. He stood as quickly as he could and immediately his surroundings started to spin around him. He needed to get out of here! He made his way into the crowd of dancing bodies as quickly as he could, stumbling frequently along the way. He hoped that whoever had slipped the drug into his drink would lose him in the crowd.

As he stumbled through the dancing bodies, his eyes caught on long, dark hair pulled into a high pony tail. He was sure it was only confusion because of the drug, but he began making his way towards the head of hair anyway. After what felt like an eternity, Allen finally stumbled into the tall man’s body and felt strong arms reach out to steady him. He managed to mumble out what he hoped was a coherent request for help before everything went black.

\---

Kanda stood in shocked surprise as a head of white stumbled through the crowd right in front of him. Unfortunately, he had been dragged out to the club by his obnoxious roommate. He instinctively reached out to steady the shorter teen who stumbled into him and heard a mumbled “…drugged…help…” before the other went weightless in his arms.

“Shit,” the dark haired man cursed under his breath as he looked around to see if anyone was obviously following the bean sprout. Not seeing anyone, he shifted the teen and lifted him into his arms before struggling through the crowd to the nearest exit. What was Allen even doing here? Did he go to school nearby? He’d have to find out later- right now he needed to make sure he got him someplace safe.

Finally outside the club Kanda began the trek back to his dorm, cradling the warm body in his arms. He grimaced when the other began making gagging noises and was too slow to reposition him before he vomited all over himself. Fuck. Well, at least nothing had gotten on him. As he continued walking, the older man tried not to think about what would have happened if someone else had gotten a hold of the sprout.

Once he was back on campus, Kanda felt himself relax slightly- it wasn’t much farther now- and within minutes he was walking into his building with the bean sprout still safely in his arms. After a quick ride in the elevator and a walk down an empty hallway, Kanda finally reached his room. He had to juggle the boy slightly in his arms to get the door opened before pushing inside the apartment-style dorm room.

He gently set Allen down on one of the wooden chairs at the kitchen table, weighing his options. The kid was a mess and desperately needed clean clothes. Mind made up, Kanda quickly walked to his room before returning with clean clothes and an empty plastic grocery bad in hand. He then set about removing the sprout’s shirt, taking care to avoid any of the vomit getting in still-clean white hair. Once his shirt was removed, Kanda unbuckled and set aside the belt before removing his boots and starting on the black skinny jeans with some difficulty.

Once those were removed, the older male noted that Allen had apparently urinated on himself- probably a side-effect of being drugged. He returned to his bedroom to grab a clean pair of boxer-briefs- they’d be a little big but would be better than nothing, he reasoned. He gently lifted the other from the chair to pull down and remove his wet undergarments. Once that was done, he quickly redressed the white-haired teen and placed all of the dirty clothing in the empty plastic bag. He washed his hands before lifting the boy into his arms once more and carried him into his bedroom. He settled Allen in his bed and pulled up the blankets before placing his trash can next to the bed. Hopefully if the sprout got sick again, he would do it in the can instead of the bed.

Kanda then returned to the kitchen and the bag of soiled clothes. He grabbed the bag and made a quick trip to the laundry room on the bottom floor of the dorm. After dumping the clothes in a washer and tossing the bag into the trash he returned to his room to find the teen leaning over the side of the bed and retching into the trash can.

“Hey Moyashi,” he greeted from the doorway, unsure how coherent the other would be and not wanting to startle him or cause him to have a panic attack.

Allen looked up from the trash can after his stomach had finished rebelling against him. All he could see was a dark silhouette in the doorway- it didn’t help that everything was still spinning and he felt like he was going to pass out again either. “Kanda?” he asked hesitantly, afraid of what would happen if it wasn’t who he thought it was.

“Yeah, it’s me. You’re safe. Go back to sleep.” Kanda responded, seeing the other relax visibly before lying back down on the bed.

“Stay with me?” he managed to ask softly. The older male didn’t offer a response, but moved towards the bed and climbed in next to him. Allen felt a warm body curled behind him and arms wrap him in a protective embrace before drifting off to sleep once more.

Kanda held the other and watched as he slept peacefully. After half an hour, he gently got up so that he could put the teen’s clothes into the dryer before returning to his bed and allowing himself to fall asleep as well.

\---

 _Beep beep beep beep._ Allen jolted awake at the sound of his alarm, reaching to shut it off. However, when he reached for the alarm clock, he couldn’t find it. He opened his eyes and grimaced when his head pounded and throbbed in response. He then belatedly realized that the alarm had already been turned off, he definitely wasn’t in his room, and there was a warm body moving next to him.

He tried not to panic immediately as the night’s events began coming back to him. He turned to look at the person sharing a bed with him and sighed in relief when he saw that it was, in fact Kanda.

“You should go back to sleep, sprout,” Kanda stated, glancing at him as he began shuffling around the room to grab what he’d need for his classes for the day. “You’re safe here. The only other person that has a key is my idiot roommate. And he knows better than to come into my room.”

Allen tried to respond but he felt like he had cotton in his mouth and his head was still throbbing painfully. Kanda seemed to notice the problem and left the room before returning moments later with a bottle of water and some aspirin.

“Here. Take these and go back to sleep. I had to wash your clothes because you made a mess of yourself. I have to get to class, but I’ll bring them back with me later, okay? Just relax and get some more rest.”

The white-haired teen nodded his agreement, gladly taking the proffered water and pain killers. He downed the pills easily and set the water on the floor next to the bed. “Thank you, Kanda. For everything,” Allen murmured quietly.

Kanda gave him an appraising look. “Don’t thank me just yet. I think there are some things we’re going to need to talk about later. But for now just get some rest. You’ve probably still got some of whatever drug that was in your system. I’ll be back later.” And with that, Kanda walked out of the room and shut the door, leaving Allen to sleep the day away despite his growing anxiety about the talk they needed to have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kanda's back! Woo hoo! More to come soon~


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allen and Kanda talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own DGM.
> 
> Warning: Non-graphic discussion of rape and suicide attempt. Also some discussion of side-effects of GHB.

On his way to class, Kanda grabbed a protein bar from the cupboard in his kitchen along with Allen’s now-clean clothes from the drier on the bottom floor of his dorm. He quickly folded the clothes before placing them in his bag to return to the white-haired teen later that day.

Throughout the day, he tried to focus on his classes but he found that his thoughts kept drifting to the young male asleep back in his bed. It felt as though the day was dragging on until finally his last class ended early in the afternoon and he was able to return to his dorm. As he was walking in the door to his room, he pulled out Allen’s clothes and set them on the table and left his bag on one of the chairs at the table before grabbing a container of soba from the refrigerator. Since he was in an apartment style room he wasn’t required to get a meal plan at the dining hall. Since he didn’t particularly enjoy the food anyway, he chose not to and instead made all of his meals in the dorm.

He ate quickly while standing against the kitchen counter. Allen was likely still asleep and he did not want to disturb him quite yet. As he was finishing up his meal, the door to the dorm opened and his obnoxious roommate walked in along with his equally annoying boyfriend. He sighed, placing his empty container in the sink before grabbing his bag. He was about to pick up the teen’s clothes when his roommate noticed them sitting on the table.

\---

“What the fuck are you doing with these?” Allen heard a loud voice yell from the kitchen in Kanda’s dorm. He groggily sat up in bed, wondering what was going on. He heard another muffled voice responding and what sounded like something being slammed onto a counter or table. There was more arguing that Allen couldn’t make out and then he heard someone shout “Where the fuck is he?”

What was going on? Who was arguing in the kitchen? Allen wondered if Kanda and his roommate were arguing about something but he definitely didn’t want to get involved as it certainly wasn’t any of his business. Though…speaking of business, Allen realized that he really needed to relieve himself. He squirmed in the bed, not wanting to get in the middle of whatever argument was happening however he knew he didn’t have much choice- he certainly didn’t want to embarrass himself even more than he already had last night.

Quietly, Allen got out of bed and walked to the door. He hoped that he could sneak out of the room and to the bathroom, but he wasn’t even sure where that was. Taking a deep breath to steel himself for interrupting whatever argument was going on, Allen carefully opened the door before walking out of the room and into the kitchen. He stopped in shock when he saw Tyki hollering angrily at Kanda while waving clothing in the long-haired man’s face. Lavi was standing nearby, watching what was happening until he spotted Allen.

“Uh…guys,” Lavi called over Tyki, getting his attention. He nodded in Allen’s direction and soon everyone was staring at him.

“Uh…Hey Tyki, Lavi,” he greeted weakly. “Before you ask me a million questions, I uh…I just need to use the bathroom. Where is it?” he asked shyly. What was going on here?! It was like he had walked into the middle of a war or something! And why were Tyki and Lavi here?

Kanda was the first to react and pointed Allen in the direction of where he needed to go. It didn’t take long for the younger male to do his business and wash his hands before he returned to the still silent kitchen.

He cleared his throat before asking “Someone wanna tell me what’s going on?”

“This asshole says he knows you, boy. I want to know why the fuck he has your clothes.” Tyki responded, turning to glare at Kanda once more while waving around the clothes.

“Oh. Uh. Well, Tyki that’s Kanda. Kanda this is my cousin Tyki and my friend Lavi. What are you guys even doing here?” Allen asked, looking to his cousin and his friend. Had they followed him somehow? How had they known where to find him? Everyone in the room looked at him as though he were dense.

“I live here,” Lavi answered. “How do you know Kanda?”

“Wait. You know these idiots, Moyashi?” Kanda asked incredulously, the younger’s words finally sinking in.

“Yeah, I do.” Allen answered Kanda before turning back to Lavi. “He’s…well…he’s ‘T.C.’ as you say.” A light blush covered his cheeks.

“T.C.?” Kanda asked.

“Wait! _He’s_ Training Center?! Oh my god!” Lavi kept looking between Kanda and Allen as pieces of a puzzle suddenly snapped into place. Tyki raised an eyebrow at the pronouncement but did not move from his threatening stance near Kanda.

“Training Center? Really?” Kanda deadpanned. That was an even worse nickname than ‘Bakanda.’

Allen’s blush deepened and he wished he could run away and hide. “I didn’t come up with it,” he responded quietly.

“So he’s your summer crush. Great. What the fuck is he doing with _your_ _clothes_?” Tyki growled angrily, shaking said items.

“I ran into him at the club last night- you know the one you two idiots dragged me to? He puked all over himself so I brought him back here and got him cleaned up so he could crash for the night,” Kanda responded.

“He puked on his underwear?” Tyki questioned. Allen’s mouth slackened in surprise- how had he not noticed he wasn’t wearing his underwear?- and his blush deepened even more as he realized what _else_ must have happened for Kanda to have removed those as well. He sighed as he pulled out a chair at the kitchen table and slumped down into it.

“Tyki. Stop. He didn’t do anything to me,” he started quietly. “I was drugged. I went out to the club with some of the guys from my floor and someone put something in my soda.”

The Portuguese man looked positively murderous as he turned an accusatory eye on Kanda once more.

“Tyki! It wasn’t Kanda! I didn’t even know he was there until the drug was already in my system. I was trying to get out of there and Kanda helped me. Honestly…I wasn’t even sure it was him. I was just trying to get help.”

The man’s anger seemed to dissipate some. “Was it the same as before?” he asked.

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure it was GHB. It felt the same as before…maybe a little stronger though. Or I just drank faster,” he admitted quietly, knowing he was going to have even more to explain to Kanda now.

“Did you see Sheril?”

Allen shook his head. “Can we talk about this more later, Tyki? There are some things Kanda and I really need to talk about first…”

Tyki sighed before handing the young man his clothes and walking out of the dorm room with Lavi in tow. He was appeased for now, knowing Kanda had not harmed the other.

“How do you know what drug it was?” Kanda asked, sitting at the table across from Allen.

“Because I’ve been drugged with GHB before. Do you remember that night in the restaurant when you asked me about my suicide attempt and I told you something bad had happened to me?”

Kanda nodded to indicate that, yes he very clearly remembered that conversation.

Allen took a deep breath before continuing. “A couple of years ago when I was 16, I was raped. I had been out with Tyki one night and we went back to his place for the night. His brother Sheril offered us a drink. Tyki went to bed, but I stayed up and accepted his offer. Well, it turns out that he had put some GHB in my drink without me knowing. When it kicked in he helped me to the guest room and then…” he paused, looking down at the table, and took another deep breath. “Then he raped me. Like I told you before, I had already really been struggling with depression. When I woke up, that was when I tried to kill myself. If it hadn’t been for Tyki walking in and finding me, I never would have made it.

“While I was at the hospital, the doctors did blood work because I needed to have surgery. They found GHB in my system, though it was a fairly low dose- just enough to incapacitate me but not enough to affect my memory. After the surgery, they did a full exam on me and found evidence of sexual assault. Since Tyki was the one that was there with me and had signed as my guardian they told him about what they found. After I woke up he asked me about it and I told him what had happened. He’s been super protective of me ever since. I’m sorry he was yelling at you.” Allen still wouldn’t look up at the other, afraid to see the look on Kanda’s face now that he knew just how broken he was. He jolted in surprise when the older man kneeled down before him and wrapped his arms around him in a tender embrace.

Allen had managed to keep himself composed as he relayed the traumatic events to Kanda, however when warm arms wrapped around him he finally broke down- all the stress and anxiety since last night pouring out. Sobbing loudly, he slid off of the chair and to the hard tiled floor. Kanda moved with him and shifted him so that Allen was settled in his lap which allowed the older male to wrap his arms around him more tightly and rub soothing circles on his back. They stayed like that for a while until Allen’s sobs began to slow and then stop altogether.

Kanda had never been very good with words, so instead of trying to say something comforting he placed a tender kiss atop the other’s head and continued holding him.

“Thank you…for being there…for helping me.”

“I’m glad I was,” Kanda responded, placing more gentle kisses on his head and face.

Allen nuzzled his face into the crook of the man’s neck and shoulder. He relaxed into the embrace as he inhaled the other’s scent for several quiet minutes. Kanda continued to place gentle kisses where he could reach as he held the smaller male.

“Kanda?”

“Hm?”

“If I kiss you, are you gonna disappear again?”

The older man snorted a laugh. “No, Moyashi. I won’t ‘disappear.’ Though I never disappeared to begin with, idiot.”

Allen shifted in the dark-haired man’s embrace before gently pressing his lips against the other’s. Kanda instantly responded to the kiss, deepening it slightly as he placed a hand at the back of Allen’s neck. The pair jolted apart when the door to the dorm room opened and Tyki marched back inside with Lavi trying to pull him back. When he saw their position, the older man looked mutinous.

“See! I told you we should come back!” he turned to glance at Lavi before leveling a glare at Kanda.

“And I told you that Kanda and I had things we needed to talk about,” Allen stated firmly as he stood up, Kanda following suit. After aiming his own glare at his cousin, he grabbed the long-haired man’s hand and dragged him into his bedroom before slamming the door and locking it behind him. He leaned back against it and gave the other an apologetic look. “This morning you _did_ say there were things that we needed to talk about, right?” he asked sheepishly.

Kanda chuckled softly before sitting on the edge of his bed and motioning for Allen to do the same. “Well, I know everything about what happened last night now. And I’m guessing you go to school here too? Or someplace nearby, at least?”

“Yeah, I go to school here.”

“Then that really only leaves one thing for us to talk about.”

“What’s that?”

Ugh. Kanda hated feelings. And he really sucked at expressing himself in situations like these. The dark-haired man sighed. If he wanted this to go anywhere then he was going to need to suck it up and just say it. Obviously the idiot bean was too dense to figure it out otherwise- though he thought he had been pretty obvious. “I like you Moyashi… And I’d like it…” he paused, trying to figure out exactly how to express himself. Why were words so hard? There was a long silence as he struggled with what to say. “Che. Do you want to be with me, or not?” he finally asked.

Allen chuckled. “How romantic, Bakanda.”

“Che.”

“Are you trying to ask me out?” Allen smirked teasingly, nudging the other gently.

“Che. Just answer the fucking question.”

Chuckles continued to emanate from the younger of the pair. “I’d like that. Although I hope you realize that Tyki may just have an aneurism when I tell him that you’re my boyfriend.”

Kanda groaned at the thought. “How about we just stay in here?” he asked, wrapping an arm around the other’s waist and pulling him closer.

“That sounds perfect,” Allen responded before leaning up to place another kiss on Kanda’s lips.

“Oi!” There was a loud banging on the door. “I think you’ve had long enough to talk. Open the damn door.” Tyki hollered as he continued pounding his fist against the door.

Allen sighed. “He’s relentless. I guess I need to face him sooner rather than later, or he’s just gonna get more obnoxious.”

“Che. Fine.”

The pair stood before opening the bedroom door and moving to sit at the kitchen table once more. Looking somewhat appeased, Tyki followed suit.

“You know…I’m not sure what your problem is, Tyki. You’re the one that encouraged me to talk to Kanda in the first place. So why do you suddenly have an issue with this now?” Allen asked.

“Lavi told me that he kissed you and then took off. What kind of asshole does that?” Tyki glared at Kanda.

“Che. I didn’t ‘take off’ anywhere. This idiot didn’t tell me that was the last day of his punishment. I didn’t find out until Komui told me,” Kanda grumbled, gesturing at the youngest of the group.

“Wait…I didn’t tell you?” Allen asked, looking at the long-haired man.

“No, Baka Moyashi.”

“And you asked Komui about me?” he smirked.

“Che. Shut up,” Kanda responded, a light blush coloring his cheeks.

“Does that mean you were going to ask me out before leaving for school?”

“Che. Maybe. I at least would’ve gotten your number. Idiot.”

“Heh. Sorry, Bakanda,” Allen responded sheepishly.

“Che. Whatever.”

A loud sigh came from across the table and both males turned to look at Tyki, who was shaking his head in dismay. “You’re both fucking idiots.” There was a long pause as the Portuguese man gathered his thoughts. “Fine, so you’re together now, I take it?” The pair both nodded. “Kanda, did you see anyone following Allen at the club? Maybe someone that looks a little like me but older, less attractive and a very smarmy sleazebag?”

Allen snorted at Tyki’s description of Sheril. It _was_ accurate.

“No. I looked around but it didn’t seem like there was anyone who was obviously following him. And no one followed us back here,” Kanda responded.

Tyki grunted in response. He’d have to talk to Road and find out if his brother had left the house at all. Better yet, he’d ask Tricia. “Okay. Want me to walk you back to your place, boy?” he asked, turning to his cousin once more.

Allen shifted in his seat nervously and stared down at his lap. “Um…I was actually hoping I might be able to crash here again tonight. I’ll even sleep on the couch…I just…I don’t want to be alone tonight.”

“Of course you can stay here, Al. I’ve already told you that you’re welcome anytime. Plus this gives me a chance to finally make you dinner!” Lavi responded cheerfully.

“You don’t need to sleep on the couch, Moyashi. You can stay in my room again,” Kanda added.

Allen looked to his boyfriend in surprise before he noticed Tyki glaring protectively. “You do realize I slept in his bed last night, right Tyki? With him there too, even.”

Tyki grumbled. “I don’t want him getting any ideas.”

Before Kanda could justify that with a response, Allen was already saying “I’m perfectly capable of making the decision of what- if anything- happens. And two people can sleep in the same bed and not have sex. Even two people that like each other.”

Kanda snorted in amusement and didn’t protest when Allen linked their hands together underneath the table, a smug look on his face.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allen spends the night with Kanda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own DGM.
> 
> Warnings: Discussion of past character death/car accident. 
> 
> I took some liberties while discussing Tyki's relation to Sheril. I don't remember if it's ever explained why they have different last names. >>;

While Lavi prepared dinner, Allen borrowed a towel and more clothes from Kanda- so that he had something to sleep in and could wear his clothes when he returned to his room the following day- and took a shower. Both Kanda and Lavi offered to let Allen use their shower products, so he used whatever he saw first. After showering and dressing, he returned to the small living room area next to the kitchen and chatted with the others until dinner was done.

Allen’s eyes sparkled when he saw the chicken breasts with sweet potato fries and salad. The pieces of chicken were huge and Lavi had cooked up 6 breasts, knowing the white-haired teen had a huge appetite. The four men sat at the table and began serving themselves. It wasn’t long before Allen was digging in to his first meal of the day.

In between bites of food the youngest asked “How is grad school going, Tyki?”

“It’s going well. It’s certainly different to be living away from home,” Tyki responded. In truth, he had been hesitant to leave his brother’s house, which is why he had commuted all through undergrad. He wanted to protect his niece and nephew from his brother. Ultimately, he had made the decision to leave for school because this was the closest school that offered what he wanted to study and his nephew had begun his undergraduate studies at the same school after transferring from community college.

“Any idea how everything is going back at the house?” Allen asked, slightly nervous that something was going to happen to one of his family members.

“I spoke to Tricia while you were in the shower. She says Road is doing well, but she misses everyone. Sheril is out of town for a few weeks on a business trip, but she didn’t know exactly where he went.”

A trace of fear shown in the silver orbs. “Do you think he’s here?”

“I don’t know,” Tyki answered honestly. There was silence for several long minutes as everyone continued eating. Allen was lost in thought until a deep voice spoke up.

“How exactly are you two related, anyway?” Kanda asked. He didn’t know much about Allen’s family.

“Oh. Well, I was adopted when I was a kid. My father, Mana, was Tyki’s uncle. He worked in a circus so we travelled a lot, but every year around the holidays we would go and visit his family. It was always really nice,” Allen answered, a wistful expression on his face before transforming into confusion. “Although I still don’t understand why your last name is different from Sheril’s,” the white-haired teen noted, looking at Tyki.

“Sheril is my half-brother. We have the same mother but different fathers. My old man didn’t stick around, but Ma said he was a good man. That’s why she gave me his last name,” the Portuguese man shrugged indifferently.

Allen grunted softly in response, shoveling more food into his mouth.

“Who is this ‘guardian’ of yours then, Moyashi?” Kanda asked, recalling the night he drove the younger home over the summer.

“Ah. Cross. He was a good friend of Mana’s. I’m not sure why, but Mana had asked Cross to take me in if something ever happened to him. So after the accident, Cross showed up at the hospital and then took me home with him.”

“Accident?” Kanda asked.

“Oh. I guess I never did tell you about that, huh? When I was 10 we were in a bad car accident. The car ended up catching on fire and the emergency responders barely got me out before the car blew. That’s what happened to my arm. It got burned really badly and I needed skin grafts… My dad and Uncle Nea….They didn’t make it…” he finished sadly.

Kanda leaned over and placed a soft kiss on Allen’s forehead before mumbling, “Sorry, Bean Sprout.”

The younger male leaned into the kiss and sighed softly. “Thank you,” he murmured back.

Tyki silently observed the tender moment, watching the interaction with great interest.

“I knew you guys would make a cute couple!” Lavi grinned cheerfully.

“Che. Shut up, Baka Usagi.”

“Usagi?” Allen looked at Kanda inquiringly.

“It means rabbit,” Lavi answered. “And ‘baka’means-“

“Stupid. Yeah, that one I know,” Allen responded grumpily. “You seem to like calling people ‘stupid’ a lot.” He looked to his boyfriend with a pout on his face.

“You knew what you were getting yourself into, Moyashi,” the older male shrugged, a smirk gracing his features.

“My name is Allen, Bakanda.” Allen stuck his tongue out childishly, which caused the others at the table to laugh- even Tyki let out an amused chuckle.

\---

Once they had finished eating and cleaned up the kitchen, Kanda and Allen retreated the older male’s bedroom. Kanda pulled out his laptop so that Allen could email his professors to explain why he had missed class and inquire about any assignments he would need to do. Afterwards, he handed the device back to his boyfriend.

“Do you want to watch something?” Kanda asked, as Allen rearranged himself on the bed to curl up against him. He shifted himself as well so they were lying comfortably against one another.

“Sure.”

“What do you like to watch?”

“Well…I watch a lot of crime shows,” he began sheepishly. “Oh! But I’ve also been watching an anime called Fairy Tail lately!”

Kanda glanced over at the other and sighed. “Figures.”

“Hm?”

“Figures I’d end up dating a fucking weeb.”

Allen pouted at the other. “I’m not a weeb.” At the other’s skeptical look, he continued. “I’ll have you know I am quite proud of my British heritage. I just so happen to appreciate other cultures and enjoy aspects of those cultures.” He stuck his tongue out.

“Whatever you say, Moyashi,” Kanda smirked. “You should be careful or you’ll bite that tongue off one of these days,” he teased.

“My name is Allen!” The younger of the pair harrumphed indignantly. Kanda chuckled lightly, amused by the other’s antics. He leaned down to gently kiss the pouting lips, causing Allen to sigh contentedly before kissing back more deeply.

Without breaking the kiss, Kanda turned himself towards Allen more and set the laptop on the bed next to him before wrapping his arms around the slim frame. The kiss became progressively more passionate until the pair needed to break for air. The white-haired teen lay panting on the bed with Kanda hovering over him. As the elder was about to duck forward for another kiss, a knock sounded on his partially open bedroom door.

“Ah. Sorry. I didn’t mean to interrupt anything,” Lavi stated cheekily as he poked his head into the room.

“What do you want, Baka Usagi?” Kanda growled. He wanted to make out with his Moyashi. After months of waiting to make him his, he was annoyed that they kept getting interrupted by the other two idiots currently in the dorm. In a way, the weeks apart had been a good thing- it had given him the perspective he needed to realize exactly what he wanted with the bean. Now that Kanda had him, he had no intention of letting him go.

“I was just wondering if you guys wanted to play poker with us. No betting though…I don’t want to lose all my money,” Lavi chuckled lightly.

“Poker?” Kanda looked down at the bean sprout and noticed an excited glint in his eyes. “Do you really want to play, Sprout?”

“My name is Allen, Bakanda. And…I think it’d be really fun if we played. Maybe I can teach you a thing or two,” he responded, that same glint still shining in his eyes.

Kanda sighed. It seemed as though he was destined to not be able to make out with the beautiful male beneath him. “Fine.”

\---

Kanda looked at the cheat sheet that had been written out for him and Lavi- it explained the possible combinations and ranked them from highest to lowest. He had a full house this hand! He smirked, excited that he may actually win a round. They foursome had been playing for a few hours now and he had lost every hand. He was very thankful for Lavi’s foresight in not allowing them to bet money, not that he would tell him that.

Lavi was the first to show his hand. As he laid his cards down, he announced, “Two pair!” Lavi knew it wasn’t spectacular, but he was proud of himself for at least getting _something_ this time.

Kanda was next. “Full house,” he continued smirking as he laid out his cards.

“Damn, Yuu!” Lavi cheered and quickly paled when faced with Kanda’s death glare for using his name.

Tyki chuckled lightly and nonchalantly stated “Four of a kind.” His hand beat Kanda’s. The Japanese male cursed softly.

All eyes turned to Allen, who had a mischievous look in his eyes. “Royal Flush,” he stated as he proudly laid down his cards.

Kanda cursed again as everyone else at the table groaned softly. “This is ridiculous! You’ve won every fucking hand, Moyashi! You’ve got to be cheating!”

Tyki and Lavi looked at him as if he were daft. Allen simply smiled sweetly and stated “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Che.”

Tyki rolled his eyes and Lavi chuckled. “Of course he cheats,” the red-head stated matter-of-factly. “He’s just really good at not getting caught.”

Tyki nodded his head in agreement. “Not even I can beat him most of the time. The only time he loses is when it’s on purpose. And that’s only when he and I go to play for money. It’d look suspicious if he won every time, after all.”

“Hmm…I don’t know what any of you mean. I don’t cheat. I’m just very good at reading people,” Allen replied in a chipper tone.

“That’s true too,” Tyki agreed.

“Che. I’m sick of this stupid game,” Kanda grumped, moving his chair away from the table and crossing his arms.

Allen smirked. “You know… You’re kinda cute when you’re pouting, Kanda.”

“Che. Shut it, Baka Moyashi. Or maybe I will make you sleep on the couch, after all.”

“Aww. That’s not very fair, Yuu~” Lavi teased, only to be met with another death glare.

“Che. Fuck this. I’m going to bed,” Kanda announced as he stood up, clearly still grumpy.

Allen chuckled lightly. “I’m going to head to bed too, I think,” he stated as he stood and followed his boyfriend to his bedroom. Kanda’s mood immediately improved when he heard that and he smirked triumphantly as he shut the door behind them. When he turned towards his bed where the other was, his eyes widened in surprise. Allen had begun stripping off his shirt and sleep pants. He paused when he saw the older male’s surprised expression.

“Uh. Is this okay? I don’t usually sleep in much, but if you want me to…” he let himself trail off, suddenly feeling uncertain. He didn’t want to give the other the wrong impression.

Mentally slapping himself, Kanda grunted. “Sleep in whatever you’re comfortable in.” As if to prove his point, the dark-haired male also stripped off his shirt and pants before climbing into bed in only a pair of black boxer-briefs.

Allen felt his face heating up-Kanda really was insanely attractive, which made him feel a little self-conscious- but he finished removing his pants to reveal the navy blue boxer-briefs he was borrowing from the elder. He then climbed into bed and scooted himself closer to the other so he could rest his head on a well-muscled chest. Once Allen was settled against him, Kanda reached over to his bedside table to switch off his lamp. He then wrapped a protective arm around his boyfriend.

“Thanks for letting me stay with you tonight.”

“Of course, Moyashi.”

“I just….I have nightmares sometimes and just really didn’t want to be alone. I feel safe when I’m with you.” Allen felt the arm around him tighten the embrace followed by a tender kiss to the top of his head.

“I want you to feel safe. And I want you to tell me if I do something that makes you uncomfortable.” The last thing the elder wanted was to be too forward with the teen. He found him to be alluring and uniquely gorgeous. The last thing he wanted was to make him feel uncomfortable or unsafe.

“I will. Thank you Kanda.” Allen propped himself up to place a lingering kiss on the other’s lips, which was eagerly returned. A small smile graced his lips when he settled himself back against the warm chest, feeling content with strong arms wrapped around him protectively. Only a few minutes passed by before both males had drifted off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allen wakes up with Kanda; Kanda walks Allen home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own DGM.
> 
> Not really any warnings. Just boys making out.

It took Allen a moment to remember where he was the following morning when he woke. Through the haze of sleep, he sighed happily and snuggled closer to the warm, muscular chest he was resting against. Strong arms tightened slightly and a gentle kiss was laid atop his head.

“Good morning, Moyashi,” Kanda greeted the obviously awakened teen.

“Mmm,” the younger grumbled softly. He was comfortable and definitely not ready to get up yet.

The older male chuckled softly, his frame shaking slightly. This caused Allen to groan sleepily and shift slightly, nuzzling his face in the crook of Kanda’s neck.

“I take it you’re not a morning person.”

Allen let out an annoyed grunt. “Not on weekends.”

The dark-haired male snorted and rolled his eyes before shifting himself away from the other somewhat. He then placed a hand under Allen’s chin and angled his face so that he could reach soft lips with his own. The younger sighed happily once more and began kissing back languidly and parting his lips slightly. Kanda did the same and their lips melded together at a leisurely pace. After several moments, they parted for air before engaging in another slow and sensuous kiss. The younger let out a soft hum of pleasure, having never been kissed in such a way before. After several more moments, Allen once again broke the kiss and moved to lie back on the bed, pulling the long-haired man with to hover over top of him.

Kanda smirked before leaning down once more to engage the other in another leisurely kiss, allowing his hands to roam the lithe torso. Allen had wrapped his own arms around Kanda’s back and was exploring the muscles and smooth skin, occasionally loosing small moans and hums of pleasure. Gradually, the kiss became more passionate and their tongues began tasting and massaging languidly. Wanting to feel the body beneath him more, Kanda allowed his hips to drop and gently meet the other’s, letting out his own soft moan. Allen tensed when he felt the bulge in the older man’s underwear pressing against his thigh. Immediately Kanda stopped and pulled away, gazing down at the other for a moment as self-reproach twisted inside him.

“Shit,” he cursed himself, slightly out of breath after their make out session. He sighed softly before flopping back down beside the other, looking up at his ceiling. He shouldn’t have let himself get so carried away.

Allen felt guilt and anxiety churning in his stomach. He hadn’t meant to tense up like that. Really, he’d been enjoying the kisses and touches- enough that his own underwear had tented with his arousal. His body seemed to have a mind of its own though, instantly surging with fear and anxiety and causing all of his previously relaxed muscles to tense. “I’m sorry, Kanda,” he muttered anxiously, trying not to cry. What if the other realized he didn’t want to deal with someone as broken as him, after all? Hearing and being understanding of what Allen had been through and wanting to deal with the after-effects of it were very different.

“You have nothing to apologize for, Sprout. If anything, I should be the one saying that,” Kanda responded gruffly, still miffed at himself for making the other uncomfortable. He wanted to pull Allen to him, but didn’t want to make matters worse.

“What? Why should you be apologizing?” Allen asked, propping himself up in bed to look at his boyfriend.

“Because I let myself get too caught up in the moment. I’m sorry I made you uncomfortable.”

Allen felt a warm fluttery feeling in his chest and he couldn’t stop a small smile from forming on his face. “It’s okay, Kanda. You didn’t know how- I mean… Really neither of us-” Allen sighed, frustrated with his sudden difficulty expressing himself. He took a deep breath before continuing. “What I mean to say is that this is unchartered territory. For both of us, I think. Definitely for me at least and I’m guessing probably for you too but I really don’t know. There’s probably going to be other times I tense up. Hopefully I don’t freak out or panic or anything like that…” He sighed again. He hated that he became a bumbling mess anytime he was nervous. “My point is that you didn’t do anything wrong. And I really like the kissing and stuff. I’m just not ready for…. _that_ …yet. But you still didn’t do anything wrong because it’s not like I wasn’t….y’know... too and then when I tensed up, you stopped right away… And I know I’m rambling because I’m nervous and I just can’t stop myself now. But I don’t want you to think that it’s your fault because it’s not. I’m just really nervous that you’re going to realize how much of a wreck I really am and decide that you don’t want to deal with me and all of the messy baggage I come with and that would really be a shame because I really-”

“Bean Sprout,” Kanda cut him off, turning towards him. The teen looked like he was about to have a nervous breakdown or just start sobbing uncontrollably. Giving in, he allowed himself to pull the other against him as he lay back down. “It’s okay,” he murmured softly, gently kissing him atop his head once more. “I’m not going anywhere.”

The younger sighed in relief and allowed himself to relax against the other once more. Several minutes passed in silence as the pair continued lying in bed, Kanda rubbing soothing circles on the other’s back- until Allen began to squirm slightly against him before pulling away.

“Sorry,” the younger muttered as he began moving farther away. “I’ll be right back.” He then got out of bed, pulled on the pair of borrowed sleeping pants and silently exited the room and walked to the bathroom. When Allen emerged from the bathroom once more, he saw Kanda leaning against a counter in the kitchen. “I said I’d be right back…you didn’t need to get up,” he stated, feeling slightly guilty at the ruined moment.

“I know. But I did need to get up because I need to go too,” Kanda answered, walking past the shorter male and entering the bathroom himself. It wasn’t long before he emerged once more to find Allen sitting in the small living room area. The dark-haired male sat down beside him. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah. Sorry,” Allen muttered in response, leaning against the other man.

“Stop that.”

“What?”

“Stop apologizing. I already told you that you have nothing to apologize for.” He ruffled white locks teasingly.

Allen puffed out his cheeks in mock annoyance. “Fine.” He stuck his tongue out at the other.

“Baka Moyashi.”

“Bakanda.”

“Old man hair.”

“Straight fringe.”

“SHUT UP!” Tyki hollered as he swung open Lavi’s door and stuck his head out of the room. “Who the fuck gets up this early on a _Saturday?!_ ” He then slammed the door shut once more, presumably returning to bed.

After the initial shock wore off, Allen began to chuckle softly and heard the other snort out a laugh as well. And then his stomach grumbled _loudly_ and he flushed slightly in embarrassment.

“Why don’t I make us some breakfast?” Kanda suggested, an amused smirk gracing his features. Allen nodded his agreement and cheerfully stood up and walked to the kitchen with his boyfriend. The younger of the pair leaned against one of the counters while Kanda opened the refrigerator and peered inside. He then grunted in disapproval before opening a cabinet and doing the same.

Kanda cleared his throat, slightly embarrassed. “How about I take you out for breakfast instead?” he asked.

Allen smiled brightly and nodded his head in agreement. “We can go to the store too, if you need to.”

The elder raised an eyebrow. “If you really want to, Sprout.” He did need to go to the store, but he had not expected Allen to be interested in going with him on such a menial errand. But if he was okay with doing so, then Kanda certainly was not going to complain.

\---

The pair dressed quickly and were out the door within a few minutes. They decided to stop at a local convenience store and pick up a few breakfast sandwiches to eat on their way to the store. As they walked through the parking lot, Kanda pulled out his keys. Allen gulped, remembering the last time he rode the elder’s motorcycle. He was surprised however, when they approached a dark grey Mazda sedan.

“What happened to your bike?” Allen asked, as he climbed into the passenger seat of the small car.

Kanda rolled his eyes as he put the keys in the ignition and the car hummed to life. “Not really a practical vehicle for bringing all my stuff to school. I leave it home during the year and bring the car the old man insisted on getting me.”

“Oh.” That made sense. Allen settled in as they drove to the convenience store. It didn’t take them long to grab their breakfast sandwiches once they got there and soon they were on the way to the grocery store. Kanda had gotten a single breakfast sandwich with egg white and turkey sausage on an English muffin. Allen had gotten two sandwiches- both bacon and egg on bagels- with two hash browns. The elder hadn’t been surprised by the amount of food Allen had gotten after seeing how much he had eaten at dinner the night before. He was quickly learning that the teen’s stomach was a black hole.

“Thank you for breakfast,” Allen smiled as he finished eating, making sure he placed all of his garbage into the bag they had been given to carry the food.

“You’re welcome, Moyashi.” Kanda pulled into the grocery store parking lot and quickly found a spot a short walk from the door. After parking the car and killing the ignition, both males got out and walked inside, depositing their bag full of breakfast garbage in the can just outside the door on their way in.

It didn’t take long for Kanda to do his shopping- he tended to be fairly minimalistic in what he purchased. He did find that it was nice to have someone to do his shopping with- even if the Moyashi felt the need to point out every single food item that he had eaten and enjoyed. At least he wouldn’t need to make any guesses on what the other liked if he cooked for him in the future. After paying for his groceries, they returned to the dorm and carried the bags to his room; Allen insisted on at least helping to carry some of the groceries as well despite Kanda’s protests.

\---

Allen smiled cheerfully as he looked up at the elder, whose hand he held in his own. It was mid-afternoon and Kanda had insisted on being the one to walk Allen back to his own dorm, much to Tyki’s dismay. The pair had spent the rest of the morning cuddling, making out, and discussing their individual schedules. They had also finally exchanged phone numbers and had made plans to go on a date the following Friday.

“Thanks for walking me back.”

“Che. With your shitty luck you’d get yourself into some kind of trouble if you walked back by yourself,” Kanda smirked at the teen walking next to him. Though he didn’t say so, it would also be helpful to know where Allen lived so that he could pick him up for dates.Allen gave a mock pout and stuck his tongue out at the other.

As they continued walking across campus, the white-haired male began to get the feeling that someone was watching him. He looked around suspiciously but there was no one in sight. Kanda noticed the teen’s actions. “You okay?” he asked, concerned.

“…Yeah. I think so,” Allen responded hesitantly. At the raised eyebrow and curious look he was given, he continued. “I just had this weird feeling. Like, do you ever get the feeling that someone is watching you?”

“Sometimes. Like this summer when a certain Moyashi was creeping on me,” the elder teased lightly before becoming serious once more. “Have you seen anyone watching you or following us? Are you sure there’s no one there?” Kanda asked, looking around as well.

“No one that I recognize or that looks like they’re watching me. Maybe I’m just feeling anxious because of what happened at the club.”

“Maybe…” Kanda responded, skeptical. “It doesn’t hurt to stay on your guard for now though. We still don’t know who drugged you, after all.”

“I’ll be careful” Allen assured the other.

It wasn’t much longer before they reached his dorm building. “Do you want to come up for a bit?” Allen asked, standing outside the entrance.

“Can’t. I have a ton of work to get done this weekend still. And I’m sure you do too.”

Allen looked sheepish. “Yeah. Especially since I missed class yesterday. Thanks again for walking me back.”

“Of course, Sprout.” The dark-haired male wrapped an arm around Allen’s waist and pulled him closer before leaning down for a chaste kiss. “Don’t be afraid to text me, now that you have my number,” Kanda stated as he pulled away and turned to leave.

“You too, Bakanda,” Allen answered, turning and walking into his building after swiping his student ID in the door to unlock it. He looked back and watched the other walk away for a moment before heading up to his room. He really did have a lot of school work to do before the weekend was over.

When the teen arrived on his floor, he waved to the guys that he had gone out with on Thursday.

“Hey Allen!” one of them called. “Where did you disappear to the other night?”

“Oh. Sorry. I ran into someone I knew and left with them,” Allen answered. It wasn’t really a lie, though it certainly wasn’t the truth either- he just did not want to have to rehash what had happened again. “Anyway, I’ve got a ton of work to do. I’ll catch you guys later!” Without waiting for a response, he hastily retreated to his room, locked himself inside, and began wading through his mountain of school work. It was well past midnight before he finally crawled into bed and allowed sleep to take him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The holidays are rapidly approaching here. I will try to update within the next week, but be patient if it takes me a little longer. Things have been hectic trying to get everything ready for Christmas.
> 
> I hope everyone has a great holiday season!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allen and Kanda argue. Allen finds out who has been watching him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own DGM.
> 
> Warnings: Anxiety, paranoia, stalking, attempted sexual assault (though clothes don't even come off).

Allen was a nervous wreck and Kanda could tell. The only explanation the elder was able to get from the other was that he was just stressed. Kanda suspected it had something to do with whoever had drugged Allen at the club. Another week had passed since then and it was now Tuesday evening. They had agreed to meet up in the library after dinner and had been doing school work for a few hours now. Every few minutes, Allen glanced nervously over his shoulder as if expecting someone to be there.

Their date the previous Friday had gone very well. They had gone out to dinner and then to the movies. Afterwards, Allen had asked if he could spend the night with Kanda once more. The dark-haired man agreed and the pair spent the night making out and just enjoying one another’s company. Now, though…Allen was clearly distracted and not even trying to work on his school assignments anymore. The older male wondered if perhaps Allen had continued getting the feeling that someone was following him. It would certainly explain his current behavior.

“You haven’t seen anyone following you, have you?” Kanda asked, setting down the text book he had been reading.

Allen shook his head. Shit! He hadn’t meant to be so obvious. “No. Sorry I’ve been so distracted tonight. I’ve been a bit on edge lately. Just stress from school.”

Kanda thought that was a big understatement. The younger had told him he’d had a panic attack a week ago because he thought he saw Sheril walking around campus. It had turned out just to be another student, Allen had said- he’d just been feeling nervous and had only seen a glimpse of the person. Kanda was fairly certain there was more to it than that, but hadn’t pressed the issue at the time. Now though…

“Are you sure you’re okay, Moyashi? You’ve been a nervous wreck since the club.”

“I’m fine, Bakanda. Like I said, I’m just a little stressed is all- with all my school work mostly. Yeah what happened at the club was scary but I’m really okay,” Allen insisted, plastering an obviously fake smile on his face.

“You’re going to end up having some kind of melt-down if you keep this up,” Kanda responded, feeling his eyebrow twitch slightly at the obviously fake smile. He hated when Allen did that- tried to put on a mask so no one would know how he was really feeling. The white-haired teen certainly was not fooling his boyfriend.

“I said I’m fine, Kanda,” Allen’s tone was barely laced with irritation as he tried to hold his anger in check. Why couldn’t Kanda just drop it?

“You’re obviously not ‘fine,’ Baka. You need to take care of yourself. You’re going to run yourself into the ground at this rate.”

Allen let out a frustrated sigh. It was clear the other was not going to let this go and he was becoming increasingly more agitated with his persistence. “I’ve just been trying to get caught up on all of my school work. There’s really nothing more to it than that.”

“Don’t fucking lie to me, Moyashi.”

“I’m not lying!” Shit. Now he was raising his voice and others in the area were starting to stare at them. Damn Kanda and his prying.

“Yes you fucking are! You are so obviously _not_ ‘fine,’” Kanda argued. Why couldn’t the damn sprout just admit that he was struggling? Why did he have to be so damn stubborn?

The younger growled in anger. This was getting them nowhere. “You know what? I’m tired. I think I’m just going to go back to my room and go to sleep. No one _there_ accuses me of being a liar.” It was already getting rather late anyway. With that, he stood and began packing up his bag.

“Che. Suit yourself.” The elder began doing the same- he’d just finish his work back in his room.

The pair walked out of the library together, though Kanda trailed slightly behind. They said goodbye- with Allen wanting the other to know that he was angry and stubbornly refusing to kiss the currently infuriating man - and walked their separate ways. Allen wasn’t paying much attention to his surroundings as he fumed about the other. He knew that Kanda was concerned, but he just wouldn’t drop it! The teen practically stomped across the dark campus towards his dorm. He hadn’t gone far, but he was in a more secluded section of campus when he realized he hadn’t been paying attention to where he was going or what was around him. He heard footsteps behind him followed by a firm hand gripping his elbow. Allen spun around in surprise and breathed a relieved sigh when he saw that it was only Kanda.

“What?” It was more difficult to sound angry when his heart was still racing from the anxiety of being grabbed suddenly.

“You forgot your phone, idiot,” was the man’s curt response.

“Thanks,” Allen begrudgingly stated. He was still angry, but he leaned up for a brief kiss before saying goodbye once more and continuing on his way. He was nearly back to his dorm and was walking through a small area with bushes and trees, when he heard a rustling behind him. He didn’t bother looking, figuring it was only the wind rustling the branches. He certainly hadn’t seen anyone standing among the trees when he had looked, though it was a poorly lit area. He startled in surprise once more when he again felt a firm hand gripping his elbow. Really, he was going to have to have a word with his idiot boyfriend about not scaring him half to death!

Allen spun around and stared in horror when he saw that the hand that had grabbed him belonged to none other than Sheril Kamelot. His anxiety skyrocketed instantly and he had to internally remind himself to breathe.

“Why hello, Allen. Have you missed me?” Sheril purred in a deep voice. “I know I’ve certainly been missing you. I thought I’d never get you alone again.”

Allen was too shocked to say or do anything. He simply stood frozen as the man moved closer to him and pinned him against a tree that was behind him.

“You know…I haven’t been able to stop thinking about how much you pleasured me. I’d _love_ for you to do it again.”

It was only when the man pressed his hips- and obviously engorged organ- against Allen’s body that he finally reacted. As if on instinct, he swung his bag at the man and hit him in the face. This caused Sheril to loosen the grip he had on Allen and the teen began running back in the direction he had come before. He made it to the back of one of the darkened academic buildings when a strong hand firmly gripped his arm once more and all but threw him face first against the back of the building, pinning him there. Sheril pressed against his back as he pushed Allen’s smaller form into the building. The teen grunted at the rough feeling of brick scraping against the side of his face and hand, having turned his head and raised his hands to catch himself out of reflex to avoid a broken nose or other injury.

“That wasn’t very nice, _Allen_. Or do you prefer to be called ‘Bean Sprout’ now?” At Allen’s shocked expression, Sheril continued. “Oh yes, I’ve been watching you. I’ve seen you with that _disgusting_ boy. I bet he’s tried to claim you as his own.” At that, Sheril trailed a hand down Allen’s back to rest against his rear. “Have you let him inside of you yet?” A finger trailed along the cleft of his cheeks and rested above where his entrance was hidden beneath his clothes. “Doesn’t he know that you belong to me?” the deep voice purred in his ear as the man pressed his clothed erection against Allen once more.

“I don’t belong to you,” Allen spat, venom laced in his tone as he struggled to break free from the larger man. Mustering his courage, he lifted his left leg and stomped on the top of Sheril’s foot, causing the man to shout in pain and loosen his grip once more. Finally free to move, Allen turned around and kneed the other man in the groin- causing the man to groan and grab himself as he bent over in pain- before turning to run once more. He was only able to take two steps before his wrist was grabbed tightly by the hand not current clutching his sore crotch. Allen turned, punching Sheril in the face as hard as he could and hearing another pained shout. Hoping the man would be incapacitated for a while, he took off running once more.

It hadn’t been long since he and Kanda had parted ways. Allen hoped that he would be able to catch up to the man, knowing he would be safe with him. His lungs and muscles burned from the exertion as he sprinted past the library and in the direction of Kanda’s dorm. He didn’t dare glance behind him, lest that slow him down or cause him to fall. However, Allen thought he could hear the sound of rapid footfalls in the distance. Despite the ache he already felt in his muscles and lungs, he gritted his teeth and increased his speed even more. He had to get to Kanda!

It felt as though he had been running forever when he finally spotted Kanda’s tall form and long hair ahead of him in the distance. Allen was so out of breath and wasn’t sure he would be able to yell, but he needed to try to get the other’s attention.

“KAN-” Allen gasped for breath as he continued sprinting as fast as he could, “-DA!”

Thankfully, the older male heard him shout and turned in surprise to see Allen running towards him. The younger stopped abruptly in front of Kanda and lost his balance. Thankfully, strong arms reached out to steady him. “Moyashi, what’s wrong?” Kanda asked in alarm.

Allen was panting and gasping for breath as he tried to drag the other forward towards Kanda’s dorm building. “She-” another gasp “-ril.”

Kanda’s eyes widened in surprise and he looked behind Allen to see if there was someone following him. “I’m calling the police,” he stated as he pulled out his phone and rapidly dialed the emergency number. The younger was unable to protest as Kanda quickly gave the information that was needed. They were instructed to continue to safety and officers would be dispatched to the area and to Kanda’s dorm. Within minutes they were safely in the elder’s dorm room and awaiting the arrival of the police.

Kanda guided Allen to sit in the living room before grabbing a bottle of water from the refrigerator and handing it to him. The teen panted his thanks before taking a long drink of water.

“What’s going on?” Lavi asked, emerging from his room.

“Call Tyki,” Kanda instructed. He certainly didn’t have the man’s number and Allen was still too out of breath to talk coherently.

“Why?” A deep voice came from inside of Lavi’s room followed by the Portuguese man emerging from the room behind Lavi. As soon as he spotted Allen, a look of concern came over his face. “What happened?”

“Sheril,” Allen answered. Before he could explain further, there was a knock at the door. Kanda walked over to it and opened the door after looking through the peer hole. Two police officers walked in and greeted everyone before asking for details about what had happened.

\---

After what felt like hours, the police finally left the dorm. With encouragement from Kanda and Tyki, he had decided to file for a PFA. He felt exhausted and all he wanted to do was sleep. However, Allen didn’t feel safe walking back to his dorm alone since they hadn’t caught Sheril and he didn’t want to be alone tonight anyway.

Thankfully, once the officers left Kanda spoke up. “You’re staying here tonight, Moyashi. I’ll walk you back to your dorm in the morning so you can change for classes and do whatever else you need to.”

Allen nodded gratefully before standing and preparing to follow Kanda to his bedroom for the night.

“You should stay here at night until they find Sheril.” The person that spoke up this time was unexpected and Allen looked at Tyki in surprise. At the looks he received from everyone else in the room, Tyki shrugged. “It’s pretty safe to assume that Sheril is the one that tried to drug you at the club and he’s probably been watching you for at least a week. Personally, I’d feel better knowing you’re somewhere safe at night.”

Allen smiled the slightest bit. “I guess that means he finally approves,” he stated, looking up at his boyfriend.

“Che. Like I care, anyway,” Kanda grumbled. He wrapped a protective arm around Allen’s waist and led him to his bedroom, shutting and locking his door behind them. “Do you want to borrow something to wear tonight?”

“Nah. Don’t worry about it. I’m just gonna sleep in my shorts anyway,” Allen responded as he began stripping off his clothes after kicking his shoes off and into the corner of the room. His body was exhausted now that the adrenaline wasn’t racing through his veins and all he wanted to do was curl up in bed with his boyfriend and sleep.

As the pair lay down in bed together and Allen curled up against the elder, the shock finally appeared to ebb. The white-haired teen began shaking uncontrollably as tears streamed from his eyes. Kanda was right there, pulling him into a sitting position and running a hand along his back. “I’m right here, Moyashi. You’re safe now. Just breathe,” he coaxed gently. Allen hadn’t even realized that he had been holding his breath and gasped for air as he continued to sob and shake.

This continued for several long minutes, but the entire time Kanda was right there. The man continuously murmured soothing words and held Allen as he cried until the teen finally calmed down. Once he was breathing normally once more and his shaking had lessened, the elder lay back down in the bed and pulled Allen with him to rest his head on a muscled chest.

Allen remained there, just breathing in the other’s scent and allowing the tension to slowly drain from his body. After several minutes laying in silence, he quietly murmured, “Hey, Kanda?”

“Hm?” the dark-haired male asked, wrapping an arm around the other and rubbing soothing circles along his back.

“I’m sorry.”

“What for?”

“For getting angry with you in the library. I know you were just worried about me.” After everything else that had happened tonight, their fight now seemed trivial. However, Allen felt guilty for how he had reacted especially with how amazingly Kanda had handled everything afterwards.

Kanda breathed deeply. “Of course I’m worried about you, Baka. You need to take care of yourself.”

Allen sighed. He knew the other was right. “I know. I will. I’m sorry.”

“Che. Stop that.”

There was silence for several long moments before Allen spoke up again. “Thank you. For keeping me safe and for being here for me.”

“Of course.” Kanda leaned down for a tender kiss. “You need to take care of yourself too, though. I can’t be with you all of the time to keep you safe. I don’t want anything to happen to you.”

“I know. Maybe I’ll start working out again. I’ve kind of let myself get out of the habit since school started.”

“It happens. I think that’d be a good idea though. Let me know if you ever want to spar. The gym here has a wrestling room we could use.”

“Okay,” Allen responded happily, stifling a yawn. He had really enjoyed sparring with the other and missed doing it since school had started.

“Now go to sleep. We’re both going to need to get up earlier so I can walk you back to your room before class.”

“Okay. Good night, Bakanda.” Allen leaned up for another chaste kiss.

“Good night, Moyashi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo....This chapter just kind of spilled out very quickly. I certainly was not expecting to update again so soon. But, I hope you enjoy! I will try to update again at some point within the next week, but I make no promises.
> 
> Also, for those of you that may not know: PFA= Protection From Abuse AKA restraining order.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after Sheril's attempted assault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own DGM

_Beep beep beep beep._ Allen grumbled and curled into the warm body next to him. After a moment the alarm was shut off and there was a deep chuckle from the other man. “I thought you said you were a morning person except on weekends.”

“I’m comfy…Don’t wanna get up,” the younger groaned sleepily.

“Tough. We’re going to be late if we don’t get up.”

“Don’t waaannaaaa,” Allen whined.

Despite his protests, the warm body he was clinging to began to forcefully move away from him and get out of bed. Allen grunted unhappily when the covers were torn from his body. Begrudgingly, he dragged himself out of bed and pulled his worn clothes back on before heading to the bathroom to relieve himself. It didn’t take Kanda very long to get dressed and ready for class. He paused momentarily to grab a granola bar and apple from the kitchen and then the pair headed out the door and to Allen’s dorm so he could also get ready for class.

“How are you doing today?” Kanda asked between bites of his granola bar as the pair walked towards Allen’s dorm.

“Okay, I guess. It all kind of just feels like a terrible nightmare. I wish it were…I just want this to all be over with.”

“I’m sure they’ll catch him eventually and then things can go back to normal.”

“Except things won’t go back to normal. If they catch him, then he’ll be arrested and there will be a trial and who knows how long it’s going to go on for. I don’t know if things will ever be ‘normal’ again. Hell, I don’t even know what ‘normal’ is anymore.”

The elder shrugged nonchalantly. “Then we’ll figure it out. We’ll decide what we want ‘normal’ to be.”

“’We?’” Allen asked, looking up at the other.

Kanda gave the other a confused look, wondering why he was looking at him with adoration shining in his silver orbs. “That’s what I said. Are you sure you’re not deaf?” he asked. Seriously, why did the sprout always need him to repeat himself?

Allen smiled brightly and threw his arms around the taller male’s neck, burying his face in a strong chest. “Thank you,” he murmured softly.

The elder grumbled irritably as he almost toppled over from the unexpected embrace. Still confused by the other’s antics, Kanda’s expression softened and a small smile graced his lips when he looked down at the teen currently clinging to him like it was the only place in the world he wanted to be. He raised a hand to ruffle white locks affectionately. “Baka Moyashi.” He placed a kiss atop the shorter male’s head and pulled away. “Come on. We’re going to be late.”

Allen nodded and pulled away from his boyfriend so they could continue walking to his dorm. Once they were there, he dressed quickly. Kanda had come up to his room with him at his request and sat on Allen’s bed with his back turned to the teen while he dressed. After grabbing what he would need for class, the pair were out the door once more.

“I can walk with you back to my dorm around dinnertime. I’ve got classes all day and a night class tonight but I have time for dinner first.” Kanda stated as they walked towards the arts building where they both had their first class.

“Actually, I was thinking of eating dinner in the dining hall and then going to one of the practice rooms for a few hours. With all of the other stuff I’ve had to do for classes, I’ve been slacking on practicing a bit.”

“My night class doesn’t end until 9:30. Would you really want to practice for that long?” The elder had purposely scheduled all six of his classes on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays this semester. This allowed him to spend all day on Tuesdays and Thursdays doing class work and painting. His first three classes were Monday/Wednesday/Friday classes. He had one Monday/Wednesday class before dinner and he had two night classes- one on Monday and one on Wednesday.

“Yeah. I can get some of my class work done in the library before I have dinner too.”

Kanda shrugged. “If you’re sure. I’ll meet you at the practice rooms once my class is over then?”

“Sure. I’ll text you to let you know which room I’m in. You can just come in if I’m not done practicing.”

“Okay.”

They had reached the arts building and were preparing to go their separate ways. Allen leaned up to plant a quick kiss on Kanda’s lips before waving and walking towards his class. He knew it was stupid of him to skip breakfast but if he had gone to eat then he would be late for class. He had a break after his first class- Introduction to Music Theory- so he could grab breakfast then.

\---

Allen’s morning classes had gone quickly. After his 8am Intro to Music Theory class, he had gotten breakfast and then went to the library for a bit with Kanda- neither had a class between their 8am and 11am classes so they had taken to meeting up sometimes during the break. His 11am class, World Religions, also went quickly and soon he was heading back to the dining hall for lunch with Lavi before his final class of the day.

After loading up his tray with food, the teen joined his friend at their usual table situated at the back of the cafeteria. Allen liked sitting there because he could sit in the corner and see what was going on around him- he hated when someone snuck up on him and was especially wary after what happened the night before.

“Hey, Al. Last night sure was crazy. How are you feeling today?” the red-head asked.

“I’m…okay, I guess. Really tired of bad stuff always happening to me all the time,” Allen sighed.

“That’s understandable. I think I’d be tired of it too. Just try to stay positive. It’s not all bad, after all,” Lavi pointed out.

Allen thought about his friend’s words for a moment before agreeing. “You’re right. I’ve got some pretty cool friends. And a really awesome boyfriend.”

“Yeah, Kanda’s a good guy. He acts tough and he’s not very good at expressing himself, but he can be really protective of the people he really cares about.”

Allen smiled softly. “I’ve noticed that.”

Lavi smirked and Allen could tell he was about to make some kind of teasing remark.

“Oh hush, Lavi,” he stuck his tongue out at the elder before becoming serious once more. “We got into a fight last night while we were doing work in the library together. I pretty much stormed off. Even after he caught up with me to give me my phone, I was still angry. But the instant he knew that I was in trouble, it was like none of that even mattered; the only thing he cared about was keeping me safe. I felt like such an arse.”

The red-head sighed softly. “Yeah, he can be like that. It sounds like he really cares about you. You shouldn’t feel guilty though and you definitely aren’t an ass. Arguments happen. Hell, even Tyki and I fight sometimes. You and Kanda can be a lot alike, so I think fighting is the only way you guys _can_ communicate with one another at times.”

Allen shrugged as he took another bite of his food. After chewing and swallowing the mouthful, a thought occurred to him. “Why _was_ Tyki there last night? I thought he only came over on weekends because of his classes?”

“Usually, yeah. He was super busy last weekend with a big project, so he couldn’t come over at all. But he didn’t have much school work to do last night so he asked if I wanted some company. Of course, I said yes,” Lavi smirked cheekily.

“Well, I guess it worked out pretty well in the end. I’m glad he was there to hear everything that happened. I hate rehashing things over and over again.”

“Can’t say I blame you.” There was silence for several minutes as the pair ate. Once he finished his food, Lavi sighed. “Alright well I gotta get going to my next class. I’ll catch you later, Al!”

“Bye, Lavi,” Allen waved, taking a final bite of his own food. He didn’t have another class until 2pm and it was approaching 1pm now. Deciding to take advantage of the hour he had free, Allen returned to his dorm room to pack an overnight bag with a few changes of clothes, his hairbrush and toothbrush, antidepressants, and shower supplies. Even though both Kanda and Lavi said he could use their shower supplies, he felt guilty doing so when he was unsure how long he’d be staying in their room overnight. And he’d prefer not to have to get up early all the time to return to his dorm room to get dressed and brush his teeth.

Allen left the bag on his bed once it was packed- he would return after dinner so he had it with him when he went to the practice rooms. Once he finished with that, Allen headed out the door and to his next class- Critical Thinking and Problem Solving. It was the only math course his major required and he found it to be boringly simple; that just meant it would be an easy A.

\---

The rest of Allen’s day had gone by quickly and soon he had settled himself in one of the piano practice rooms. Sure, he had his keyboard in his dorm room but he always enjoyed the feeling of practicing at a grand piano- which the school kept in three of their practice rooms. Though there were many other music majors, fortunately there were not very many who specialized in piano as he did so he normally didn’t need to worry about one of the piano rooms being available.

Allen decided to warm up by going through scales first. Once his fingers felt sufficiently limber, he began playing one of his own compositions. Since he liked variety in what he played, the teen always had his Ipod with him. He frequently listened to it while practicing, playing which ever song came on next- though he had to skip around quite a bit since he used the same method for the other instruments he played as well. After playing a few of his own compositions, he pulled out his Ipod and lost track of time as he continued playing.

\---

Kanda trudged to the arts building basement where the practice rooms were situated. He was exhausted from the day and ready to go back to his room and collapse into bed with his Moyashi. He pulled out his phone to double check which practice room the other male was in and then pushed open the door. Allen was still practicing and was in the middle of an upbeat song. Kanda noticed he had at least one earbud in and it seemed likely that he was playing whatever song he was listening to. He closed the door quietly and listened as the younger male continued playing and sang along.

_Hey boy where do you get it from  
Hey boy where did you go?  
I learned my passion in the good old fashioned school of loverboys_

_Dining at the Ritz, we'll meet at nine precisely  
I will pay the bill, you taste the wine  
Driving back in style, in my saloon will do quite nicely  
Just take me back to yours that will be fine _

_Ooh love,  
Ooh loverboy  
What're you doin' tonight, hey boy  
Everything's all right  
Just hold on tight  
That's because I'm a good old-fashioned fashioned lover boy_

Once Allen was finished, Kanda decided to make his presence known. “Hey Moyashi.”

Allen visibly startled and whirled around with an apprehensive look, though he appeared to relax once he saw Kanda standing by the door. He took a deep breath to calm his racing heart and smiled lightly at his boyfriend. “You scared me half to death, BaKanda!”

“You’re the one that told me to come in when I got here, Baka Moyashi.”

The younger conceded, knowing that the other was right. He pulled out his earbud, switched his Ipod off, shut the cover over the keys on the piano and stood to leave. Kanda eyed the small duffle bag the teen picked up, not recognizing it. “I grabbed some clothes and stuff from my room,” Allen explained, seeing the confused expression.

Kanda grunted in response and then turned to leave once Allen appeared to be ready. “I didn’t know you like Queen,” he stated as they began to walk towards his dorm room.

“Of course I do! British is better after all~” Allen winked up at his boyfriend.

Kanda rolled his eyes. “Whatever, Moyashi.”

The younger of the pair chuckled softly. “You seem to fancy snogging a Brit, so I’d say you agree.”

“I seem to what?” The elder hadn’t heard the other using much British slang before and was unsure of what he was even saying.

“It means you seem to like kissing me,” Allen smiled cheekily.

“Che.”

“Am I wrong though?”

Kanda rolled his eyes at the other once more.

“Fine then; maybe I won’t kiss you tonight,” Allen gave a mock pout.

“I doubt it. You ‘fancy snogging’ just as much,” Kanda stated with a smirk.

“So? I’m not ashamed to admit it.”

“Neither am I, Baka Moyashi.” To prove his point, Kanda stopped walking and pulled the other to him for a breath-taking kiss. He parted from the other after a few moments and continued the trek towards his dorm. Allen let out a happy sigh and caught the other’s hand in his, holding it for the remainder of their walk. Once the pair arrived back at Kanda’s dorm, it wasn’t long before they were climbing into bed and curling up together for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is Queen- Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allen has a nightmare. Midterms come and go. Allen bakes cookies and then has an embarrassing dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own DGM
> 
> WARNING: There is an attempted rape scene (nightmare). There is a warning at the break right before this scene if you want to skip past it.

It was a week later when Tyki heard from Tricia that Sheril had returned home. Allen notified the police of this and officers were dispatched to the Kamelot home to arrest him. The teen knew this was only the beginning and that he was going to have to testify about what had happened, but at least he could go back to his regular routine now.

It was a Thursday afternoon at the beginning of October. Midterms were rapidly approaching in just a few weeks, which meant that all of the midterm projects were also going to be due soon. His most challenging projects were, of course, for his major. In addition to taking Introduction to Music Theory, he was also taking Gender and Sexuality in Music. He had extensive projects for these classes in addition to his midterm exams. He also had exams in his other three classes- World Religions, Critical Thinking and Problem Solving, and Biology- though he was not at all concerned about his Critical Thinking exam.

He had just finished with his last class of the day and had returned to his room to take a nap before meeting up with Kanda in the library later that afternoon. Upon entering his room, Allen kicked off his shoes, stripped off his pants and shirt, and collapsed into bed, pulling the covers over him. It wasn’t long at all before he fell asleep.

\--- ( _Trigger Warning:_ Semi-graphic attempted rape scene ahead. Skip to the next break if you don't want to read it.)

Allen was jolted awake when he felt a hand gently stroking his cheek. The teen opened his eyes to blearily look at who was in his room. He looked on in horror when he saw Sheril sitting on the edge of his bed, smiling down at him. “Hello, Allen. So nice to see you again,” the man purred before ripping the covers off of Allen’s body.

“What are you doing here?! You were arrested!” Allen tried to scramble away from the man, fighting to pull blanket back over his suddenly too-exposed body.

“I was released on bail. They can’t do much to a man with as much money as I have,” Sheril drawled, placing a hand just above Allen’s knee and caressing the skin before moving his hand up the creamy thigh.

“No! Get off of me!” Allen struggled to get away from the man but was quickly pinned down. With one hand still holding Allen in place, Sheril tore the teen’s boxer-briefs off his body with the other hand. Allen continued to struggle against the other but it seemed to be futile.

Just when Allen feared that Sheril was going to force himself on him again, the man grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him instead. Able to move his arms once more, Allen pushed the man off of him and shot bolt-upright in bed. Strong arms grabbed him once more, pulling him into a hug this time and Allen fought frantically against the man.

“Moyashi! Moyashi! It’s okay!” Kanda pulled away so Allen could look at his face. He then noticed that the younger was looking like he was going to be sick, so he lunged for the small trash can that was thankfully nearby. He shoved it at Allen just in time- vomit spewing from his mouth into the can immediately after it was given to him.

The elder rubbed soothing circles on Allen’s back for several long minutes until he finally seemed to calm enough to talk about whatever it was that had just happened. It took some time, but with some deep breaths Allen was finally able to calm himself.

“What happened?” Kanda asked when silver orbs gazed up at him gratefully. He took the trash can from Allen once more and set it aside for him to deal with later.

“I came back here for a nap…I guess it must have been a nightmare…Sheril was here, had me pinned down to the bed…”Allen trailed off. “What are you doing here?” he finally thought to ask- they were supposed to meet in the library later, after all.

“Che. You never showed up to the library. After half an hour I came looking for you. Your door was unlocked by the way, Baka Moyashi. When I came in you were sweating and thrashing around so I tried to wake you up and you hit me. I figured you must have been having a nightmare,” Kanda explained.

“I’m sorry Kanda…” Allen murmured, looking down at his lap.

“Don’t be, Baka,” Kanda responded, placing a tender kiss on his forehead. Allen leaned into the kiss and strong arms wrapped around him once more, holding him gently.

“Thank you.”

“For what?” Kanda asked.

“For coming to look for me.”

“Che. Of course, Baka Moyashi. Someone has to make sure you don’t get lost or something.”

Allen huffed out a small laugh. “You’re an arse,” he stated, though there was no bite to his words.

“At least I know how to speak English, Sprout,” Kanda teased.

“JerKanda.” Allen stuck out his tongue childishly.

“Baka Moyashi.”

The younger leaned up to kiss the other, but was surprised when his lips met with Kanda’s palm instead. “There is no way in hell I’m kissing you before you brush your damn teeth, Baka.”

Allen blushed lightly before nodding in understanding. He climbed out of bed and pulled his clothes back on before heading to the communal bathroom to brush his teeth. Once he returned to his room, he grabbed his trashcan and returned to the bathroom to clean it up. After that was taken care of, he then looked at the time and was surprised to see it was nearly dinnertime.

“Wanna go to the dining hall with me? I think I can swipe you in with my meal plan,” Allen offered.

“Sure. Then we can finally go and fucking study,” Kanda agreed, grumbling slightly. Allen nodded in agreement and then they headed off to the dining hall together.

\---

The weeks leading up to midterm flew by and before Allen knew he was turning in his last midterm exam with a relieved sigh. After dropping his bag off in his dorm room, he walked across campus to another dorm- Kanda’s and Lavi’s. This time however, he was not visiting his boyfriend, whom he knew had dinner plans with a friend. He had been itching to bake some cookies recently and Lavi gladly offered use of his oven. As he approached the building, he saw Lavi waiting just inside the door to let him in. “Hey Al!” he greeted as the younger male walked into the building and walked alongside him until they reached the dorm room. “I picked up the stuff you said you’d need.”

“Great! How much do I owe you?” Allen asked as he began gathering the supplies he would need.

“Just some of your delicious cookies~” the red-head answered cheerfully.

“But Lavi! I told you I’d pay you back!” the teenager protested, sending his friend a half-hearted glare.

“And you can…with cookies! Come on, Al! It’s been so long since I’ve tasted those heavenly cookies you bake! Tyki even said he’d be coming over tonight because he wants some too!”

Allen sighed, knowing it was futile to argue with the red-head. “Okay fine,” he grumbled.

With practiced ease, Allen combined the ingredients he needed for his first batch of cookies, occasionally referencing the recipe he had pulled up on his phone. It wasn’t long before the cookie dough was prepared and he was using a small cookie scoop to drop the dough onto trays while the oven pre-heated.

“Are you staying over tonight?” Lavi asked, leaning on the counter and watching Allen work.

“I’m not sure. Kanda hasn’t said anything to me about staying tonight- just told me that he has plans with a friend of his for dinner,” Allen answered, popping the first tray of cookies into the oven when it beeped to signal it was done heating up. He then quickly set a timer on his phone before continuing to prepare more trays for the oven.

Lavi hummed softly in response. When a knock sounded on the door, the red-head rushed to answer it and greeted Tyki with a big smile and sloppy kiss.

“Ugh. Get a room guys. I really don’t need to see my best friend make out with my cousin,” Allen groaned.

“I haven’t seen my little bunny boy all week though!” Tyki protested before kissing Lavi eagerly once more.

“I _really_ don’t want to know why you call him that, Tyki,” Allen rolled his eyes at the pair. When his timer beeped, he pulled the first tray of cookies from the oven before replacing it with another tray. After waiting a few minutes, he then placed the baked cookies onto a rack to cool.

“Don’t be jealous, boy. It’s not befitting of a so-called gentleman,” the older man smirked.

“I’m not jealous. I’ve got my own ridiculously sexy boyfriend,” Allen smirked back, amused by the slight grimace on Tyki’s. “What’s wrong, Tyki? Don’t like it when I talk about Kanda? Or are you jealous?”

“No. It’s just uncomfortable hearing you refer to him as ‘ridiculously sexy.’”

“Now you know how I feel. Except multiply that by two because you’re referring to my best friend.”

“Touché.”

Time passed quickly as Allen continued baking. Soon the first batch of cookies was finished and Allen was mixing the dough for the second batch when the door to the dorm room opened once more. In walked Kanda and-

“Lenalee!” Allen cheerfully greeted the girl, stopping what he was doing to give her a hug before returning to his cookie dough.

“Hi Allen! How are you doing?” she greeted as well.

“I’m doing well! I’m _so_ glad midterms are finally over.”

“Che. Ignoring me now?” Kanda asked grumpily.

“Of course not, BaKanda. I was just surprised to see Lenalee. I haven’t seen her since this summer,” Allen replied. He stopped what he was doing once more and moved closer to the Japanese male, leaning up to kiss him quickly before returning to his cookie dough again.

“I knew you guys would be cute together!” Lenalee cooed happily, a bright smile on her face.

“What do you mean?” Allen asked as he began dropping the second batch of cookie dough onto trays.

“Kanda didn’t tell you? He asked me about you this summer and I told him that I thought the two of you would make a good couple,” Lenalee responded.

“Che.” Kanda turned away, a slight blush coloring his cheeks.

“Ohhhh? You asked about me, BaKanda?” A devious glint could be seen in Allen’s eyes.

“Che. Yes. I asked her about the creep that was stalking me,” Kanda responded, glaring at Allen.

“I was not stalking you!”

“Oh yeah? Then what the fuck would you call it, Moyashi? Because I consider it stalking when someone is watching me and thinking that I don’t know about it.”

Allen had the decency to blush. “Well obviously that didn’t seem to be a turn-off for you. I guess you liked being stalked.” He huffed and stuck his tongue out at the other.

“Che. Fucking Bean Sprout.”

The younger grinned triumphantly up at his boyfriend before leaning up for another kiss. “I think it worked out nicely.”

“Che.”

“What kind of cookies are you making, Allen?” Lenalee asked, reaching for one from the cooling rack and popping it into her mouth.

“That one is a white chocolate and cranberry oatmeal cookie. The second batch is dark chocolate chip.” He hoped Kanda would like the second batch since it wasn’t as sweet.

“Mmm! This is really good!” Lenalee complimented.

“Thank you!”

“Allen is the cookie master,” Lavi chimed in, smiling at the girl.

“You know, Lavi…You caused a lot of trouble this summer. My brother is still on a war path to find out who wrote that message on the wall,” Lenalee chided.

Lavi scratched his head sheepishly. “Eh heh heh. Sorry about that.”

“And clearly your love for me was not so ‘undying’ after all, since you’ve found yourself a boyfriend now too.”

“Yeah…sorry about that too…”

Lenalee shrugged. “Don’t worry about it. It actually worked as a great distraction and I was able to start dating someone now that my brother is so distracted. So really, I guess I should be thanking you!” the girl’s serious demeanor suddenly brightened once more.

“Oh! Well that’s good then!” Lavi responded, his feelings of guilt disappearing. “Who’s the lucky lad? Or lady?”

“Bak Chang,” Lenalee answered, cheeks tinged pink.

“WHAT?!” Lavi, Allen and Kanda all shouted in shock.

“You mean….our old Chemistry teacher?” Allen asked hesitantly.

“Yeah,” the girl’s blush darkened. “I had a crush on him in high school and we ran into one another in the store over the summer. We decided to grab a cup of coffee together and things just kind of went from there.”

“Che.”

“Oh, Kanda… You can’t be mad at me! After all, you didn’t tell me that you had started dating Allen!” Lenalee attempted to soothe her friend, realizing she had hurt his feelings by not telling him the news- not that he would ever say as much.

“That didn’t happen until a few weeks after school had started. It’s not like I’ve seen you in the past month and a half,” Kanda grumbled.

“But you didn’t say anything at dinner tonight!”

“Che.”

Lenalee sighed softly. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, Kanda.”

“Whatever,” Kanda responded huffily and Lenalee knew she had been forgiven. “Oi, Moyashi!”

“Hm?” Allen asked as he took a tray of cookies from the oven and put another tray in.

“You staying over tonight?” Kanda asked.

“If you want me to. I’ll have to run back to my dorm for some clothes and stuff though.”

“I’ll go with you then.”

“Okay,” Allen smiled slightly, knowing the other was still concerned about him- particularly when it came to walking in the dark.

\---

The friends had continued chatting amicably and eating cookies while Allen finished baking. After a few hours, Lenalee needed to return to her own nearby school and Kanda walked with Allen to get what he needed from his dorm room. By the time the couple had returned, Lavi and Tyki had already retreated into the red-head’s room and muffled moans could be heard coming from behind the closed door. Allen grimaced when he heard the noises and hurried into Kanda’s bedroom so that he didn’t have to think about what his cousin was doing with his best friend.

After stripping down to their underwear, both males climbed into bed and curled up together. Kanda had expected them to go to sleep right away, but Allen had other ideas. After cuddling comfortably for a few minutes, Allen moved to straddle the other’s lap which earned him a curious but interested look from Kanda. With a devious smirk, Allen wrapped his arms around Kanda’s neck and leaned down to kiss the other man passionately. Groaning softly, Kanda instantly responded, wrapping his own arms around a pale waist lightly.

After their first make out session had ended badly, they had decided to try different things to help ease Allen’s anxiety and discomfort. Fairly quickly, they found that if Allen was in control of the kiss and could stop when things became too much for him, his anxiety did not spike nearly as much. Thus, they had taken to making out with Allen on top of Kanda. Things had certainly become heated between them during their make out sessions, but nothing had progressed any farther at this point.

Both males moaned softly as the passionate kiss continued and Allen pressed himself closer to the warm body beneath him. Kanda gasped into the kiss when he felt the white-haired teen press against his already straining erection and Allen wasted no time in slipping his tongue between slightly parted lips.

Their tongues fought for dominance, Kanda putting all of the lust he felt into the passionate kiss. Both men moaned into the kiss when Allen began lightly grinding against Kanda’s erection, his own hardness pressing against Kanda’s stomach.

The hands that had been wrapped around his waist traveled down to grip supple cheeks, causing Allen to buck against the other roughly and let out a louder moan. He began grinding against the other with more fervor, breaking the kiss so both could pant for breath. The minutes passed and the heat between them rose as they continued moving together. Their moans climbed in volume as their pace became more and more frantic and Allen could feel heat pooling in his abdomen. He let out a soft whine as he ground against the other even more urgently and buried his face in the crook of Kanda’s neck.

“Mmm Kanda!” the white-haired teen moaned in the other’s ear, causing Kanda to shiver in delight and thrust his hips roughly against the teen.

“Fuck, Moyashi!” Kanda moaned, burying his face in white locks as he moved frantically against the other. “I’m gonna—”

“Nnngh…Me- Ah!- Me too,” Allen moaned. He felt the other bite down harshly on his shoulder to muffle a loud cry as he finally found his release. Allen continued to move erratically against the other before he came with a shout of the other’s name.

\---

Allen’s eyes shot open when he heard a strangled, distressed sounding noise coming from next to him. His face heated in mortification when he realized that his hips were currently pressed against Kanda’s side and were still grinding lazily against the man. He whimpered in embarrassment when he pulled away and felt the sticky wetness in his boxer-briefs.

Kanda cleared his throat before stiffly getting out of bed. He mumbled a quick “be right back” before rushing out of the room and locking himself in the bathroom to relieve himself of his own…problem. It was several minutes later when he returned to the room with a damp wash cloth to find Allen curled in a ball and completely covered in blankets, attempting to hide himself in his embarrassment.

Kanda sighed softly. “Here,” he murmured, pulling down the covers and offering the damp washcloth to his boyfriend. He then moved across the room and pulled open a drawer to pull out a fresh pair of boxer-briefs for Allen to borrow. He handed those to the teen as well and turned around to allow Allen to clean himself up. Once he was finished, both males climbed back into bed, though Allen still would not look at Kanda.

“Moyashi...” Kanda began, though he didn’t quite know what to say in such a situation.

Allen let out a distressed whimper and attempted to hide underneath the blankets again.

Kanda sighed and pulled the other to him.

“Can we just pretend this didn’t happen?” Allen pleaded quietly.

“You know we can’t do that. Besides, it’s not like you did anything wrong,” Kanda answered.

“But it’s _embarrassing!_ I—Hrrng” Allen let out a distressed whine.

Kanda restrained himself from huffing out a laugh. He knew the other was extremely embarrassed but he found the Bean’s reaction to be rather cute- not that he would ever admit that, of course.

“Yeah and I damn near-” Kanda choked on his own words, unable to bring himself to actually say it “-in my damn underwear!” Though he was loathe to admit it, he hoped that his confession would help put the other at ease.

Allen was surprised to hear the other’s words. He definitely did not expect such an admission from the other. “Really?” he asked meekly.

“Yes,” Kanda grunted out.

“I’m sorry…” Allen murmured.

“For what, Baka?” He was certainly not going to have the Sprout apologizing for getting turned on by him, that was for damn sure- even if it was an embarrassing situation for both of them.

“For…you know…”

“It’s not like you were dreaming about someone else. It happens.”

“Have you…dreamt about me?” Allen asked hesitantly.

“Che.”

“Kaandaaa,” he whined, wanting an answer.

The dark-haired man sighed. “Fucking Moyashi. Fine. Yes, I have. Happy now?”

“Really?”

“Yes, Baka. Is it really that surprising?”

Allen thought about that for a moment. “No, I guess it’s not.” It was reassuring to know that he wasn’t the only one having such dreams and helped to calm his feelings of embarrassment some.

Good. Allen seemed to be more accepting of what had just happened, albeit still somewhat embarrassed. Kanda placed a kiss atop Allen’s head. “Can we go back to sleep now?”

“Yeah. Thanks, BaKanda.”

“Che.”

Allen snuggled against the other more comfortably, no longer feeling the need to hide. Kanda was right, he had nothing to apologize. Of course he was still embarrassed, but at least he wasn’t the only one that ended up in a predicament because of his dream.

“I certainly wouldn’t mind hearing some more of your noises sometime soon though,” Kanda purred, wanting to tease the other just a _little_ bit.

“BAKANDA!”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allen is still embarrassed. Lavi talks some sense into him. Allen and Kanda talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own DGM.
> 
> Warnings: Nothing too major. Allen is a nervous wreck when it comes to sex or talking about sex.

_Beep beep beep beep._ Allen woke with a grumble, reaching to shut off his alarm. As soon as he shifted in his bed, he immediately noticed the sticky mess in his underwear. “Son of a bitch!” he cursed softly. It had happened _again!_ The white-haired teen sighed as he dragged himself out of bed and prepared to take a quick shower.

Much to his continued embarrassment, he had been having more dreams about his boyfriend over the past two weeks. He had also noticed that he was having more frequent nightmares since the incident with Sheril had occurred over a month ago. Now, it seemed as though whenever he wasn’t having nightmares- which he had at least a few nights a week- he was having sex dreams about Kanda and waking with a sticky mess to clean up. This was getting ridiculous!

After hastily finishing his shower and getting ready for class, Allen rushed out of his dorm room to grab breakfast before his first class of the day. After piling food onto his tray, Allen headed towards his usual table and was surprised to find Lavi sitting there- the red-head didn’t normally eat breakfast in the dining hall.

“Hey Lavi,” Allen greeted as he sat down across from his friend.

“Morning,” Lavi smiled warmly.

“What brings you here this morning?” the younger asked as he began shoveling his food into his mouth.

“I ran out of food. Gotta go to the store. Lucky for me, Kanda says he’ll drive me there tomorrow morning. Wait…tomorrow is Saturday, right?” Lavi paused, apprehension washing over his face as he momentarily forgot what day it was.

Allen chuckled lightly. “Yes, Lavi. Tomorrow is Saturday.”

“Okay, good,” he breathed out a sigh of relief. “Say, Allen?”

“Hm?” Allen responded around a mouthful of food.

“Did something happen between you and Yuu?” Lavi asked, concern evident in his tone. At the confused look he was given, Lavi clarified. “Did something happen between you and Kanda?”

Allen swallowed his food with some difficulty, trying not to choke due to his friend’s unexpected question. “What makes you think that?” he questioned, praying he wouldn’t start blushing furiously.

“Because you haven’t been around as much lately. It’s been like two weeks since you stayed over, too!”

“We’re still together, if that’s what you’re wondering. We’ve just both been really busy with school work lately,” Allen responded. This had been his go-to excuse for the past couple of weeks any time Kanda invited him to stay over.

“That sounds like bull shit. You were both crazy busy before midterms and you still spent the night sometimes. Did you guys get into a big fight or something?”

“No, it’s nothing like that,” Allen answered. He really wished Lavi would just drop it. This was not a conversation he wanted to have with his friend.

“But something did happen…”

Allen sighed deeply. “Kind of? But not like…anything bad.”

“What happened?” Lavi asked. “If you’re worried about me saying something to him about it, don’t be. You’re my best friend. You can talk to me about anything, Al.”

Ugh. Allen knew he had to be blushing now- he could feel the heat rising in his face. Staring down at his plate, he weighed his options before finally answering. “It’s really nothing bad. It’s just….embarrassing.” He really hoped the red-head would leave it at that.

“Oh?”

Clearly Lavi wasn’t going to stop until Allen told him what happened. The teen banged his head on the table a few times before glaring at his friend. “Oh my god, I hate you sometimes Lavi, you know that? Ugh. Fine. Last time I stayed over…Ihadawetdream,” he mumbled quickly, hoping he wouldn’t need to repeat himself.

“I didn’t catch that last part, buddy.” It was obvious that his friend was incredibly uncomfortable, but he was just too curious to leave things be!

Allen felt as though his face was on fire now. He was pretty sure he was going to die if he had to repeat himself any louder. Instead, he hastily pulled out his phone and typed it out instead, shoving the phone across the table and staring at his almost-empty plate.

Lavi read what the other had typed and his eyes widened in surprise. “Oh.” The red-head cleared his throat, now understanding Allen’s embarrassment. He pushed the phone back across the table. “I’m guessing you’re worried it’s going to happen again?”

Allen nodded, face still bright red.

“Have you talked to him about that?”

“No,” Allen mumbled in a small voice.

Lavi looked at his friend incredulously. “Al! You can’t just not talk to him about this! He’s gonna think you’re pushing him away or you don’t want to be with him anymore.”

The teen sighed. “I know. It’s just so _embarrassing!”_

“I know, Al. Have you guys...done anything?”

“No. We make out a lot, but it hasn’t really gone any farther than that.”

“Why not? I’m sure that would help things.”

“I’m scared. Every time things could go farther, I start to over think it and then my anxiety just takes over and I tense up and pull away.”

“So stop over-thinking things! Obviously you want him if you’re having those kinds of dreams. Just relax and take things slowly. Fooling around doesn’t necessarily mean you need to go all the way. There are plenty of other things you could do to get rid of some _tension,_ if you know what I mean. But you can’t just keep him in the dark about all of this, despite how embarrassing it is.”

“I know,” Allen grumbled. “It’s just... hard to talk about.”

“Hehe. I bet it’s _hard_ ,” Lavi laughed, only to duck quickly when Allen threw an apple at him.

_“Not helping,”_ Allen glared at his friend.

“You get my point though. Talk to him. I’m sure he’ll understand.”

Allen sighed. “Fine. I have to get going for now though. I’m going to be late to class.”

Lavi nodded in understanding and waved goodbye to his friend as Allen dashed out of the dining hall, making sure to return his tray first. Knowing he had dinner plans with Kanda later, Allen resolved to take his friend’s advice and talk to his boyfriend then. After all, the last thing he wanted to do was push Kanda away.

\---

Dinner was…tense. Though Allen hadn’t noticed any strain on their relationship before, the tension was obvious to him now which caused him to feel incredibly guilty. Despite this, the more Allen thought about broaching the subject that was causing the tension, the more anxious he became. By the time the pair finished dinner, Allen was so wound up from anxiety that he was having trouble breathing.

“Want to walk around for a while?” Kanda asked. Even though it was November, the weather was only slightly brisk in the evenings and not unbearable yet.

“Sure,” Allen agreed, standing and taking the other’s hand in his own as they left the restaurant.

The pair walked along in silence for several long minutes, simply admiring the downtown city lights and Allen felt himself finally relaxing. Maybe he could talk to his boyfriend about what was on his mind. It was Kanda who eventually broke the silence, taking a deep steadying breath before speaking. “Do you want to stay over tonight?” he asked.

Allen immediately tensed, nerves flaring up once more. He looked down at the ground. “I…I don’t know.”

Kanda halted in his tracks and turned to look at him. “Did I do something, Sprout? Lately every time I ask you tell me you’re busy. What the fuck is going on?”

“I…No, you didn’t do anything Kanda,” Allen responded. It was obvious to him that the taller man was feeling hurt and frustrated, which only made Allen feel more guilty.

“Then what is it?! And don’t fucking tell me you’re busy.”

“I…I want to stay over. I do. I’m just….” the younger trailed off, feeling frustrated with himself and his anxiety.

“You’re just what?” Kanda asked more gently, forcing himself to calm down. He could sense the tension in the other and was trying hard not to make things worse.

“Embarrassed,” Allen finally mumbled quietly, hoping Kanda heard him.

“What are you embarrassed about?” Kanda asked before realization dawned on him. “Is this still about what happened last time?” When Allen nodded, the elder released a breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding. He pulled the smaller male towards him and wrapped his arms securely around him. “Baka Moyashi. You should have just said so to begin with instead of making up excuses. I thought-” Kanda cut himself off.

“You thought what?” Allen asked, looking up at his boyfriend.

“I thought you’d changed your mind.”

“Changed my mind about what?”

“About this.” Kanda gestured at himself and Allen, hoping the other wasn’t so dense that he’d need to elaborate more.

A look of horror came over Allen’s face. “What?! No! Not at all!”

Feeling relieved, Kanda leaned down to give Allen a quick kiss. “Good.”

“I’m just…worried,” the teen admitted.

“Worried about what?”

“That it’ll happen again.”

“Che. Baka Moyashi. That’s not something you should be worried about.”

“But….” Allen shifted nervously on his feet. “I…I want…I want you. Like that. But I don’t think I’m ready to go all the way. And I just keep bricking it anytime I think about it and I really wish I didn’t get so strung up about everything.” Once he finally started talking about it, the teen found that the words just tumbled out.

Kanda chuckled lightly. Allen could be quite cute sometimes. “I want you, too. And we don’t need to go all the way until you are ready to. We could try other things though, if you think you want to. That should certainly help with the dreams. The rest of what you said…I’m not entirely convinced that was English because I have no idea what you were saying.”

“Ugh. Nervous. Bricking it and strung up mean nervous,” Allen explained. American English was such rubbish.

The elder chuckled again. “If thinking about it too much makes you so nervous, then don’t think about it. Just do what feels right and forget about the rest.”

Oh. Well that seemed simple enough. “Okay,” Allen agreed.

“Now, do you want to stay over tonight?” Kanda asked once more.

“I do. But could I stay over tomorrow night instead? I do _actually_ have a few things for school that I want to get out of the way tomorrow and then I can spend the rest of the weekend relaxing with you. Is that okay?” Allen asked, hoping that he wasn’t pushing the other away again.

“Okay,” Kanda agreed, kissing the other chastely. Allen responded eagerly and was slightly disappointed when Kanda pulled away after a moment. The teen pouted slightly which caused the dark-haired male to smirk. “Save that for tomorrow, Sprout,” he stated, a husky undercurrent in his tone. Allen blushed lightly and nodded his agreement.

The pair continued to walk around for a little while more before deciding to head back to Kanda’s car. The rest of their date was significantly more comfortable compared to how it started out and Allen found himself felling lighter after their conversation. He was definitely glad they had talked about what was going on and was really looking forward to the following night. It wasn’t long before they arrived at Allen’s dorm. The younger leaned over the center console to kiss Kanda goodbye before heading into his building. Once Kanda saw that Allen was safely inside, he drove across campus towards his own dorm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What better way to spend a Friday night than to write another chapter? XD I hope you enjoyed~


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allen and Kanda watch Fairy Tail and fool around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own DGM.
> 
> Warnings: Anxiety and handjobs.

Allen was tense. It was after dinner on Saturday and he was walking across campus to Kanda’s dorm room. Who was he trying to kid? He was _extremely_ nervous about tonight. Though he knew that if he told Kanda he had changed his mind, the man would understand. Still…Allen didn’t want to change his mind. He didn’t want his past to have so much of an effect on his current relationships. He didn’t want to be anxious all the time and afraid to let someone close to him- both emotionally and physically. As scary as physical intimacy was, Allen trusted Kanda. The man had demonstrated his trustworthiness so many times throughout their relationship so far and Allen wanted to take the next step, even if he wasn’t ready to go all the way.

In no time at all, Allen was standing in front of the door to Kanda’s dorm room, having slipped into the building when someone else left. Hesitantly he knocked, feeling a powerful resurgence of nerves. He shifted from foot to foot as he waited for Kanda to answer the door. What was taking him so damn long? He raised his fist and was about to knock again when the door was suddenly pulled open and Kanda was standing there, dripping wet and with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. Allen knew he was staring, but he couldn’t bring himself to stop. Sure, he had seen the man in such a state before -when they sparred together and showered afterwards over the summer- but that was before they began their relationship and Allen had made an effort _not_ to stare then. Now though…

His attention was snapped back to the other’s face- and away from muscled chest- when he heard a soft chuckle. “Like what you see, Baka Moyashi?”

Allen was quite sure his face just turned bright red at being caught shamelessly ogling the other. He cleared his throat and shuffled into the dorm room.

“Here,” Kanda stated, holding out his hand.

“Huh?” Allen was very confused.

“Your bag, Baka. I’ll put it in my room and get some clothes on. Then we can watch something on TV.”

“But…what about… you know…” Allen really hated how much he was blushing right now. It certainly didn’t help with the nerves he was feeling.

“Che. You’re way too tense to do anything like that right now, Sprout. We’ll watch some TV and see what happens from there- even if we just end up going to sleep.”

“Oh. Okay,” the younger let out a soft sigh, allowing some of the tension to drain from his body. He handed his bag to his boyfriend and took a seat on the couch while he waited for the elder to get dressed. It was a relief to know that Kanda didn’t have any expectations for tonight, even after their conversation the night before.

Allen didn’t have long to wait and he was soon joined on the couch by Kanda. “What do you want to watch, Sprout?” Kanda asked.

“Fairy Tail?” Allen asked, hopeful.

Kanda snorted and rolled his eyes. “Fine. What episode are you on?” he asked.

“Why don’t we start from the beginning? I really like it and I think you will too.”

“Che. Fine. But we’re watching it in Japanese.”

“Okay,” Allen agreed cheerfully.

\---

Half-way through the first episode, Kanda groaned. “This is going to be one of those anime with a ton of fan service isn’t it?”

“Well…from what I’ve seen so far there is quite a bit of that. But the story is also really good! So I’ve kind of just learned to ignore it.”

“Che.”

The pair continued watching for a while, the younger sitting close to Kanda with the elder’s arm wrapped around his shoulders. After the first few episodes, Allen began engaging Kanda in kissing sessions during the opening and ending theme songs. Watching TV with Kanda had relaxed him considerably and he was no longer even thinking about their talk last night or their plans for tonight. Now, the white-haired teen was simply engrossed in spending time with his boyfriend and stealing kisses whenever he could.

They had just started watching the sixth episode and the opening theme began playing. Allen leaned up to kiss Kanda, turning himself slightly as he continued sitting next to the elder. He wrapped his arms around the other’s neck the best he could and pulled him in for a heated kiss. The angle at which he had turned his body was quickly becoming uncomfortable so after several moments, Allen shifted once more. He turned his body to face his boyfriend fully and slid a leg over Kanda’s before settling comfortably in his lap. Allen then deepened the kiss, adding tongue and pressing his closer to the warm body beneath him.

Kanda wrapped his arms around Allen’s waist as they continued kissing deeply. He smirked into the kiss when the younger let out a soft moan and quickly removed Kanda’s hair tie to run his fingers through still-damp hair. Vaguely both males registered the end of the opening theme but neither could be bothered to stop their current actions. Allen rolled his hips against the other male’s, causing Kanda to gasp into the kiss at the friction to his obvious erection.

Allen didn’t seem to be faring any better as Kanda could feel his stiff arousal pressing into the taught muscles of his stomach. Beginning to feel light-headed from lack of oxygen, Allen broke away to pant for breath. “Take me to your room?” he requested in between heavy breaths of air. Without hesitating, Kanda switched off the TV before firmly gripping Allen under his legs and lifting him as he stood up. He was grateful his room wasn’t far and there were few obstacles to navigate around- Allen had resumed his heated kisses, which while very enjoyable were quite distracting to the current goal.

In no time at all, Kanda was shutting and locking his door before laying Allen down on his mattress. He then climbed on top of the teen, much to Allen’s approval. Lost to the heat of the moment, Allen pulled the other against him once more to resume the passionate kisses. As they kissed, his hands began to wander until they reached the hem of Kanda’s shirt. He fingered the fabric hesitantly for a moment before slipping his hands underneath the shirt to run over smooth skin and taught muscle. Kanda hummed approvingly into the kiss, rewarding Allen with a roll of his hips.

“Ah!” Allen gasped out a moan as he thrust his hips against the other’s, desperately seeking more friction which Kanda immediately gave. Allen’s hands fumbled at the hem of Kanda’s shirt once more before grabbing it and pulling it off. When Kanda’s hands moved to the hem of his own shirt, Allen lifted his torso slightly to allow the man to remove the garment. Calloused hands then began caressing creamy pale skin and lithe muscles before stopping at a pert nipple. Kanda rolled the nub between two fingers and smirked as Allen moaned and thrust his hips more urgently against him. It was obvious the younger was quickly losing himself to the pleasure and heat of the moment, but Kanda didn’t want things to end too quickly.

Allen felt heat pooling in his abdomen- the telltale signs of his rapidly approaching orgasm. He whined when Kanda grabbed his hips to still them before sitting up on his knees, effectively straddling the younger. Kanda then ran his own hands down his chest and to the hemline of his pants which did nothing to hide the erection beneath. Kanda teasingly allowed his hands to linger for a moment before sliding underneath both his pants and boxer-briefs. Enjoying the hungry and lust-filled gaze currently riveted to his body, Kanda slowly began sliding the garments down and off of his body before tossing them aside.

The white-haired teen knew he was staring, but he couldn’t bring himself to stop as his eyes traced every contour of the well-muscled chest, rippling leg muscles, and the hard cock with pre-come beading at the tip. Kanda was absolutely gorgeous. Allen felt as though he was burning up. He needed this man- right _now._

All of his anxieties temporarily forgotten to lust, Allen removed his own pants and boxer-briefs with Kanda aiding him in sliding them off his legs and onto the floor. “Touch me,” he moaned out softly, reaching his arms out to the other. Kanda didn’t hesitate to press himself against the younger male once more, allowing their erections to slide together and causing both to moan loudly.

Allen began rolling his hips against the other once more as his pleasure built rapidly. “Oh God!” he cried out when Kanda pressed their cocks together and wrapped a hand around them the best he could. He could feel the elder’s arousal, hot and throbbing against his own. And when Kanda began moving his hand along both of their shafts, Allen let out another loud cry and gripped the other man’s shoulders tightly.

The pleasure was almost overwhelming and Allen felt that all he could do was hold on to Kanda for dear life as the man’s hand worked both of their erections together. Until recently, it wasn’t often that Allen even felt the need to touch himself- and being touched by someone else was entirely different. It was intense and beyond pleasurable in a way that was impossible to describe and Allen knew he wouldn’t be able to last long like this at all.

Kanda ran his thumb along the heads of their cocks to spread the pre-come that both were heavily leaking now. This allowed his hand to glide more smoothly along their shafts and he increased the pace of his stroking. He could tell Allen was quickly losing control, if the erratic way he was rolling his hips and moaning loudly was any indication.

“Ah! Kanda! Mmmngh! Please!” Allen moaned as he bucked and writhed beneath the elder.

“Please what, Moyashi?” Kanda asked huskily, feeling heat beginning to pool in his stomach.

“Don’t stop!” Allen let out a keening whine as he continued rolling his hips with more vigor. He was _so close!_

Kanda moaned in response, picking up the pace of his hand and thrusting his own hips as his own orgasm approached. He vaguely registered blunt nails scrabbling at his back as Allen moaned beneath him. “Touch me,” Kanda husked into the other’s ear, eliciting another loud moan.

Allen immediately complied, reaching his own hand to their joined cocks and stroking along with Kanda. “Ah! Fuck! _Allen!_ ” Kanda groaned loudly, burying his face in the crook of the other’s neck in an attempt to muffle his moans.

Hearing Kanda moaning his name sent Allen spiraling over the edge and he came hard with a loud moan, cum spurting hotly over both of their fists. Feeling the other’s erection swell and release against his own sent Kanda’s orgasm crashing down on him and he moaned and bucked against the other as he rode it out.

Feeling completely spent, Kanda collapsed to the side of Allen and draped an arm over the teen’s panting chest. Both males stayed in that position for several minutes, basking in the after-glow and allowing their breathing to return to normal.

“Are you okay?” Kanda finally asked softly after several minutes of silence.

Allen sighed happily before turning his head to smile at the other. “Yeah.”

“Good.” Kanda leaned over and placed a chaste kiss upon Allen’s lips. He then groaned as he shifted himself to get out of bed.

“Where are you going?” Allen asked, slightly concerned the other would leave.

“Just grabbing my towel to clean us both up. We’re a mess, in case you hadn’t noticed,” Kanda responded, chuckling lightly.

It was only then that Allen took note of the cum spattered on their stomachs and hands and he blushed deeply. After wiping himself off, Kanda offered Allen the towel so he could do the same. Once they were both cleaned up, the elder tossed the towel into his laundry basket and climbed into bed. He rearranged the blankets so they were covering both of them and pulled Allen to him.

Allen gladly snuggled against the other, breathing in Kanda’s scent and enjoying the warmth. He sighed contentedly before drifting off to sleep. It wasn’t long before Kanda followed, nuzzling white locks and inhaling the scent of sweat, sex, and _Allen_.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning/day after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own DGM.
> 
> Warning: Referenced past suicide.

Allen woke slowly the following morning. The first thing he took note of was the warm body he was nestled against and the arm securely wrapped around him. The next thing he noticed was that Kanda was already awake and was placing soft kisses along his head while running gentle fingers through his hair as he slept. He yawned sleepily and nuzzled into the warm body even more, which was met with a soft chuckle.

“Good morning, Moyashi.”

“Mmm. Mornin’.”

“How are you feeling?”

“Good…sleepy.”

Kanda chuckled lightly once more before kissing Allen’s forehead. “Any regrets?” he asked hesitantly.

“Nuh-uh. You?”

“Hell no.”

Allen smiled and kissed the muscled chest he was resting his head on.

“Ready for another round?” Kanda asked with a smirk.

“Nooo. Too sleepy,” Allen groaned softly. After a pause he grinned and added, “Pervert.”

The elder chuckled lightly again. “Alright Sprout. I need to get up.”

“Nooooo,” Allen whined. “Why do you want to get up?”

“Because I need to piss, Baka Moyashi.”

The teen grumbled, but shifted in bed to allow his boyfriend to get up and use the bathroom. After Kanda returned to bed, Allen decided it was probably a good idea that he do the same. He returned shortly after and the couple snuggled comfortably in bed once more.

“Hey, Kanda?”

“Hm?”

“Have you…had sex before?” Allen asked. Though they had been dating for two months already, he found that he didn’t know very much about Kanda’s dating life before him- or his past at all, really.

Kanda sighed softly. “Is that really something you want to know?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay… Yes, I’ve had sex before.”

“With another guy?”

“I _am_ gay, idiot. Of course it was with another guy.”

Allen glared at the other momentarily for calling him an idiot. “Who was he? And…how was it?”

Kanda let out another sigh, unsure where all these questions were coming from. “His name was Dean. We went to high school together and we were both on the kendo team. The sex was…messy. Neither of us really knew what we were doing.”

“Was it good though?”

“It was good enough I guess. It got better as we figured out what we were doing.”

“So he was your boyfriend? Not some random hook-up?”

Kanda looked at the younger with a raised eye-brow. “Do I look like someone that sleeps with just anyone?”

“I dunno. Don’t forget that Lavi is my best friend and he used to sleep around all the time.”

“Che. Don’t compare me to that idiot. Yes, Dean was my boyfriend. We dated for about eight months.”

“What happened?”

“It just didn’t work out,” Kanda shrugged.

“But why not? Weren’t you in love?”

“I don’t know that I’d call it love. We liked each other and we were horny teenagers. Once the lust wore off, we realized that we just didn’t work so we broke up. Where is all of this coming from, anyway?”

“I dunno,” Allen shrugged. “I’m just curious. You don’t really say too much about your past.”

“You’ve never asked me to, either.”

“That’s why I’m asking now.”

“Okay, Sprout.”

As Allen was about to start asking more questions, his stomach gave a loud growl.

“The beast awakens,” Kanda rolled his eyes as he began shifting in bed to get up once more. Allen followed suit and together they walked into the kitchen to begin preparing breakfast. “What do you want to eat?”

“Whatever you have is fine.”

“Che. Just answer the damn question, Moyashi. You’ve been over enough times to know what I have.”

Allen stuck his tongue out cheekily. “Fine. How about…omelets with toast and fruit? Oh! And coffee. Definitely coffee.”

Kanda snorted out a laugh. “Okay, glutton.”

Allen shoved him lightly, though he was trying to hide a smile. “JerKanda.”

With a smirk, Kanda began to prepare breakfast while Allen sat at the kitchen table. The silence was comfortable and Allen enjoyed watching Kanda working in the kitchen. Though it was a simple thing, everything the man did was so graceful and Allen still found himself amazed by this from time to time.

The teen’s head turned when he heard Lavi’s door open and the red-head emerged, though he quickly shut himself in the bathroom. Several minutes later, he emerged once more.

“Morning,” he greeted with a yawn, joining Allen at the table.

“Morning, Lavi,” Allen greeted back. Kanda merely grunted in acknowledgement of his roommate.

“I see you stayed over last night~” Lavi grinned cheekily

Allen blushed deeply, knowing that the red-head would have a good idea of what he had done with his boyfriend the night before.

“Shut up, Baka Usagi. It’s not like he’s never stayed over before.”

“Mmmhmmm. Did you guys have fun last night?” The younger was tempted to knock that smile off of Lavi’s face if he kept it up.

“Che,” was Kanda’s only response as he continued to prepare breakfast.

Lavi pouted at the lack of reaction he received. “So how was he?” he turned to Allen to ask.

“Oh my god.” Allen’s blush deepened even more and he bent over, head in his hands as an attempt to hide himself.

Suddenly, there was a kitchen knife pointed at Lavi’s throat. The red-head gulped nervously. “If you don’t shut the fuck up, I will do it for you. Permanently,” Kanda stated, voice low and dangerous. When Lavi remained silent, the Japanese man returned to preparing breakfast feeling satisfied that his threat had worked.

The rest of breakfast went by quickly and was uneventful. Kanda had even agreed to make Lavi breakfast at Allen’s request, much to the dark-haired male’s chagrin. After the couple finished eating, they retreated to Kanda’s bedroom once more to lounge around together. Allen rested comfortably against Kanda’s chest, feeling very content. He then decided to continue their earlier conversation.

“Have you had any other boyfriends?” he asked.

“This again?” Allen nodded, looking up at Kanda imploringly. The elder sighed in resignation. “Fine. Yes, I’ve had other boyfriends. One guy I dated after Dean. The other was when I was young and still living in Japan.”

“What were their names? What were they like?” Allen inquired.

“The guy I dated after Dean was an idiot, much like you. Only it didn’t last very long because he moved away. His name was Conner.”

“And the one when you were young?”

“Alma. It was really just a childhood crush. We were very good friends for a long time. He’d had a rough go of it- always bullied by the other kids because he was a Chinese kid living in Japan. He’s… the one I told you about…. The friend of mine that killed himself,” Kanda explained softly.

“I’m sorry.”

“Thanks, Sprout.” Silence took over, as neither knew what to say after Kanda’s revelation. Strong arms tightened around Allen, and the younger found himself shifting closer to his boyfriend. As the silence continued, both males found themselves slowly drifting off to sleep once more.

\---

Allen was gently nudged awake. “Moyashi. Your phone has been ringing non-stop for the past few minutes,” Kanda murmured. The younger groaned and rolled away from the other so he could reach for his phone which he had set on the floor by the other side of the bed. He picked it up just as the call went to voicemail and saw that he had 10 missed calls from Cross. Shit.

He quickly called his guardian back and a gruff voice answered after just one ring.

_“The fuck were you doing, brat?”_

“Sorry. I was napping. What’s going on?”

_“Care to explain why you got something in the mail from the court?”_

Allen paled visibly. It must be a summons for Sheril’s trial. That was faster than he expected. “Uh…You haven’t opened it yet, have you?” he asked nervously. He knew he would need to explain what had happened- everything that had happened- but wanted to tell Cross in person.

_“Not yet. Give me one good reason I shouldn’t.”_

“Please don’t. I promise I will explain everything when I’m home for Thanksgiving break in a week and a half. Just…please wait until then?”

There was a long silence and Allen couldn’t help but fidget nervously. Finally, he heard the man on the other end grunt. _“Fine. But we’re talking as soon as you get here.”_

Allen breathed a sigh of relief. “Okay,” he agreed. The man grunted again before ending the call. The white-haired teen dropped his phone back onto the floor and flopped backwards onto the bed.

“What was that all about?” Kanda asked.

“Something from the court came in the mail. Cross must have just seen it and called to find out what was going on. He agreed to not open it but I need to explain everything to him right away when I get home for break.”

Kanda grunted. “Want me to come with when you do?” he offered.

Allen felt a fluttering in his stomach as he looked at the other in adoration. “I’d love that, but it’s probably best that I do this alone. Thank you, though.” The elder grunted in response.

The pair continued to relax in bed together for a while longer before they both felt the need to get up and move around. They went for a short walk around campus before returning to Kanda’s dorm and watching more Fairy Tail for the rest of the day. After eating dinner together, Kanda walked with Allen back to his own dorm and the pair said their goodnights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is a little late and a little shorter than the others. I struggled a little getting this one written. I would have been up a couple of days ago, but then I had a family emergency to deal with. I will try to post the next chapter soon!


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allen and Cross talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own DGM.
> 
> Warning: Past rape/attempted rape and past suicide attempt are discussed in this chapter. Proceed with caution.

_Beep beep beep beep._ Allen groaned sleepily and disentangled himself from the warm body next to him. Sitting up in bed, the teen reached over the side of the bed to grab his laptop from the floor, opened it and powered it on. He felt the other male shifting beside him followed by an arm wrapping around his shoulders and a gentle kiss placed on his forehead.

“Why does the school hate me so much?” Allen asked grumpily. He’d had to set an alarm for 5 ‘clock in the morning to register for his classes for the spring semester. The school had set times in which registration opened based on number of credits and last name. The more credits you had completed, the earlier you could register. However it was also randomized based on last name and Allen had been fortunate enough to be among the first group for his credit bracket. Unfortunately, that happened to be at 5:15 in the morning.

“At least you aren’t in the last group. I’ve seen plenty of people get screwed out of classes they needed to take for their major,” Kanda responded. He had registered for his classes last week since he was in his third year and had significantly more credits than Allen did.

The younger grumbled as he quickly selected his courses for the following semester. He had already spoken to his advisor and made a plan for what courses to take. Wanting to be sure that he got into the courses for his major, he quickly enrolled in Music Technology I, Jazz Theory and Improvisation I, and Music Theory and Musicianship I. He also chose Introduction to Philosophy and Elementary Japanese to satisfy requirements for an elective and language course. He also chose a core conditioning physical education class- not only would it meet another requirement, but he had also gotten very lazy about working out since he began school.

Once he was finished and his selections were all saved, he shut his laptop before setting it down on the floor once more. Then he laid down with Kanda once more for a couple more hours before they needed to go to their morning classes. Allen didn’t even understand what the point of having any class today was- Thanksgiving break started at noon. Why not just give them all the whole day off? With that thought in mind, he drifted back to sleep.

\---

“You know you could have just ridden back with me, Moyashi,” Kanda commented as he sat with Allen awaiting Tyki’s arrival.

“Oh. I guess I didn’t really think of that,” Allen responded sheepishly. He leaned his head against Kanda’s shoulder. With it being a short break for the holiday, the pair weren’t sure they’d have the chance to see each other over the break. It was only for a few days, but Allen wanted to spend as much time with Kanda as he could. He knew he would miss the older male and it seemed as though his feelings were reciprocated- not that Kanda would ever tell him as much.

“Che. Baka Moyashi.”

“BaKanda.”

Before their bickering could escalate, Tyki’s car pulled up in front of where the pair sat. The Portuguese man put the car in park and got out. “Alright, boy. Let’s get going.”

Allen nodded and stood as Kanda did the same. The Japanese male pulled Allen into a final embrace before kissing him passionately. “See you next week, Sprout.”

“Bye, BaKanda,” Allen responded before tossing his bag into the back seat of Tyki’s car and climbing into the front. He waved to the other one final time before Tyki pulled away.

“You act like you’ll never see him again.”

“I know I will. I’m just going to miss him.”

The elder rolled his eyes. “I sure hope you used protection when you let him fuck you.”

Allen turned crimson and spluttered. “Tyki!”

“What?”

“Not that it’s any of your business, but we haven’t even had sex!” Allen responded indignantly.

“Well you did something. I can tell.”

“What do you mean by that?” the younger asked, trying to will his blush away. This was certainly not a conversation he wanted to have with his cousin. The elder was already too protective of him when it came to Kanda.

“You seem different. More relaxed.”

“Well we didn’t have sex!”

“Just…be careful. I don’t want to see you get hurt again,” Tyki responded sincerely.

“I am careful!” Allen responded grumpily. His tone softened when he continued. “I don’t think he’s going to hurt me. He may be a jerk sometimes, but he’s really good to me.”

Tyki glanced over at the white-haired teen with a raised eyebrow. “Have you told him?”

“Told him what?” Allen asked, face scrunching up slightly in confusion.

“That you’re in love with him.”

“I’m not-” Allen began to argue before he abruptly cut himself off. Was he in love? How would he know if he was? “I…I don’t even know what that feels like anymore, honestly…” he murmured. It had been such a long time since he had loved someone- since Mana had died- and he hadn’t even thought himself capable of the emotion anymore. And even then, the love he felt for Mana was that which a child would feel for a parent. “What does it feel like to be in love?” he asked quietly.

Tyki looked over at his cousin, sad that the kid was suddenly so unsure of himself. “It’s a bit different for everyone, really. And difficult to explain. Unfortunately, that’s something you will have to figure out for yourself.”

Allen nodded but otherwise didn’t respond. For the remainder of the drive home, he contemplated what it meant to be in love and tried to imagine what that would feel like.

\---

Allen took a deep steadying breath in front of the door to his home after Tyki dropped him off. Mentally preparing himself for the coming conversation, he removed his key from his pocket and entered the house…only to find it empty, with a note on the small shelf they kept their keys on by the front door.

_‘At the store. Be back soon. We’re talking when I get back.’_

The teen kicked off his shoes and nudged them to the side so they wouldn’t be in the way. He then walked into the kitchen after dropping his bag by the stairs. He couldn’t just idly wait for Cross to get back because he would probably lose it from the anxiety. Instead, he pulled out a mixing bowl and cookie trays before beginning to make a batch of his famous dried cranberry and white chocolate chip oatmeal cookies.

As he began mixing the cookie dough, he heard the front door open and then close once more before Cross walked into the kitchen. “Alright kid. Quit playing with your cookies and let’s talk,” the man stated gruffly, setting down a bag of groceries on their island before taking a seat across from where Allen was working.

“I’ll talk, but I need to keep busy so I don’t have a panic attack. That okay?” Allen asked as he finished mixing the dough.

“Fine,” Cross agreed, nodding for Allen to begin talking.

Allen turned to preheat the oven before starting to drop the dough onto cookie sheets. He took a deep breath before beginning. “Do you remember when I first started taking my meds and seeing a therapist?”

“Yeah.”

“Well…something happened. Something really bad.” Allen paused to take another steadying breath before continuing. “I was staying over at Tyki’s one night. We had been out together and got back really late. When we got back…I-”

“He was raped,” Tyki’s deep voice sounded from the kitchen doorway, causing both Allen and Cross to quickly turn to face him.

“What?!” Cross shouted at the same time Allen yelled “Tyki!”

“What, boy? He needs to know, now more than ever,” was the Portuguese man’s response.

“That doesn’t give you the right to tell him!” Allen continued yelling at his cousin.

“Maybe not, but one of us needed to and since you were never going to do it, I had to.”

“I was just about to tell him! Fucking hell, Tyki!”

“Enough! Both of you!” Cross shouted before turning to face Allen once more. “Explain. Now.”

“As I was about to tell you before someone _rudely_ interrupted me,” Allen continued, anger still laced in his tone, “when we got back to his place, Sheril offered us something to drink. Tyki went to bed, but I accepted the offer.” The timer on the oven beeped and Allen swapped the cookie trays before continuing to drop dough as he spoke. “Sheril…he put something in my drink- GHB… And then he helped me up to the guest room…and,” he took another deep breath to steady his now wavering voice, “then he raped me.” Allen paused for a long moment. “When I woke up the next morning…I tried to kill myself. Tyki found me and called the ambulance,” he finished quietly.

Cross lit a cigarette and took several long drags, trying to formulate a response. Shit. He knew something bad had happened- he was able to figure that much out on his own- but he never imagined it was something like this. What could he even say? He was terrible at comforting people which caused him to constantly wonder why Mana had asked _him_ to take the kid in if something happened to him. Of all the people in the world, who in their right mind would ask _Cross Marian_ to take care of a _child?_

In the end, a gruff “I’m sorry, kid,” was the best he could muster. It was the truth, after all- he was sorry that he wasn’t there to protect the kid like he agreed to do. And he was sorry he’d let that scumbag live after what had happened. “Where is that rat bastard now?” he asked. Maybe he could fix that last part…

“In jail,” Allen answered.

“Actually,” Tyki spoke up once more, “he’s at home. Which is why I’m here- things are a bit awkward at the moment, especially when I want to bash his face in. He’s got a lovely ankle bracelet on though, so you don’t need to worry. The cops will show up if he comes anywhere near this house.”

“Oh…Okay.” Allen had paled visibly to hear that Sheril was out of jail, however was comforted to know that his location was being monitored by the police.

“Why is all of this only coming out now? It’s been two years…” Cross asked, exhaling smoke as he spoke.

“Because something happened at school,” Allen answered. He placed some of the slightly cooled cookies on a cooling rack before switching trays once more. He then took another deep breath before explaining more recent events. “I went out to a club with some guys from my building one night and someone slipped something into my soda. I didn’t see who it was. I’m pretty sure the drug was GHB again, but I wasn’t tested this time so I don’t know for sure. All I knew was that I needed to get out of there and someplace safe. I unexpectedly ran into a friend and he got me out of there after I lost consciousness.” He decided to leave the details about Kanda out for now. That was a conversation for another time.

“A few weeks after that, I was walking back to my dorm from the library and Sheril grabbed me. I hit him with my bag and took off, but he caught up and pinned me against a wall. I got away from him again before he could do more than grope me and say perverted things to me- I stomped on his foot and broke it, then kneed him in the crotch and punched him in the face. I was able to catch up with my friend that I had been at the library with. We called the cops and then he let me stay with him for the night. The cops found Sheril after he came back home and then they arrested him. The letter from the court is probably a summons for his trial,” Allen finally finished. He’d continued busying himself with his cookies all the while.

“Are you okay?” Cross asked.

“Yeah. I’m glad my friend was there.”

Cross grunted and took another long drag of cigarette before putting it out in a nearby ash tray. 

“Alright. Have you gotten yourself checked for STDs?” Cross asked seriously.

“Yeah. They asked me if I wanted to be tested while I was in the hospital.”

“And?”

“I’m clean. I’ve gotten re-checked too, just in case.”

“Good. If you hadn’t gotten yourself checked out we would be doing that tomorrow.”

“Are you…mad?” Allen asked hesitantly.

“I’m only mad because murder is illegal,” Cross answered honestly. Allen let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. “I will be mad at you if something like this happens again and you don’t tell me.”

“Okay,” Allen agreed before taking the final tray of cookies out of the oven. He picked up one that had already cooled and took a bite, then picked up another cookie and held it out. “Cookie?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Registering for classes was always horrible, in my opinion. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! As promised, I updated quickly and got a longer chapter out this time.
> 
> *edited on 11/21/20 to fix an inconsistency. I am rereading in an effort to get back to writing this.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allen has a nightmare. Kanda meets Cross.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own DGM.

Allen woke with a start, breath coming in shallow pants. Already, the nightmare that had woken him was fading to the point where it was nothing but a shadow in his mind. He was thankful for this- it was always worse when he could vividly remember them. He glanced at the clock on his nightstand to see that it was only one o’clock in the morning. He sighed, doubtful that he would be able to get back to sleep any time soon. He reached for his phone, hoping someone would be awake to talk. If nothing else, he could scroll along Facebook or Tumblr until sleep took him once more.

Before opening Facebook, he tapped out a quick text and sent it. _‘Hey. Are you up?’_

He scrolled through Facebook briefly before grunting in dissatisfaction- he wasn’t finding anything interesting so he closed the app. Before he could open the Tumblr app, his phone buzzed and a new text message popped up on his screen.

_‘Yeah. What’s wrong?’_

_‘What makes you think something is wrong?’_ Allen answered, just to be difficult. He knew it was obvious that something had to be going on, as he was rarely ever up this late.

_‘It’s 1am and you’re texting me. Spill, Moyashi.’_

_‘I had a nightmare. Can’t get back to sleep.’_ After sending his response, he opened the Tumblr app and began scrolling, trying to find something of interest.

_‘Want me to come over and keep you company?’_

Allen was surprised by the offer. _‘Tomorrow is Thanksgiving though…’_

_‘So? Do you want me to come over or not?’_

The teen hesitated a moment. He would love for Kanda to come over- he always had an easier time sleeping when the man was around. But was it really okay? Well, Kanda _was_ offering so… _‘Sure.’_

_‘I’ll be there soon.’_

While he waited, Allen continued scrolling through Tumblr to see if there was anything of interest. Several minutes later, his phone buzzed once more. _‘I’m here. Come let me in, Moyashi.’_ The teen quickly got out of bed, pulled on a pair of pants, and made his way to the front door silently. He unlocked and pulled it open to allow his boyfriend to walk in before securing the entrance once more. Once that was taken care of, he turned and embraced the taller man, sighing happily when strong arms wrapped around him tenderly.

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For coming over tonight even though tomorrow is a holiday and I’m sure you had plans with your family.”

“Che. Don’t worry about it, Baka Moyashi. Spending the night here isn’t going to interfere in anything that my idiot family has planned for tomorrow.”

Allen nodded his understanding before pulling away and grabbing Kanda’s hand to lead him to his bedroom. Within minutes, the pair was settled comfortably in Allen’s queen sized bed.

“What do you need such a big bed for, Sprout? You’re so small I’m surprised you don’t sleep in a toddler bed.”

Allen nudged the other grumpily. “It’s not my fault you’re freakishly tall. And I have a big bed because I like to be able to spread out if I want to.”

Kanda grunted skeptically. “You never ‘spread out’ when we sleep together. You always just cling to me like shit to a shovel.”

“That’s gross, BaKanda.”

The elder smirked, wrapping his arms around the other more tightly none-the-less. “Get some sleep, Sprout.”

Allen grumbled slightly, but gladly shut his eyes. It wasn’t long before he drifted off into sleep’s embrace once more. Kanda remained awake for several minutes, simply enjoying the peaceful expression on his bean sprout’s face. He felt a smile curl the edges of his lips and wondered how he had fallen so deeply in such a short amount of time.

\---

“Who the fuck are you?” A gruff voice woke Allen the following morning. He blinked groggily and turned to look at the obviously agitated red-haired man. Judging by the look on Cross’s face, the teen was surprised the man’s gun was nowhere in sight- he looked ready to shoot Kanda.

“He’s my boyfriend,” Allen responded. Perhaps having Kanda spend the night without introducing him to Cross first was a mistake. Oh well- too late to change that now.

“Since when do you have a fucking boyfriend? And why is he in your bed now?” the man growled.

For his part, Kanda remained silent and allowed Allen to handle the situation. He wasn’t very good with people anyway and the man looked quite murderous at the moment. He’d rather not have a repeat of what had happened with Tyki.

“Cross, this is Kanda. Kanda, this is Cross,” Allen introduced the two men, uncaring about Cross’s irritation. “Kanda offered to come over because I had a nightmare and couldn’t go back to sleep.”

The older man grunted, obviously still displeased. “Weren’t you still into that guy you were creeping on at the training center this summer?”

Allen blushed lightly. He wasn’t sure what the man hoped to accomplish by bringing _that_ up. It was just his luck that Kanda chose that moment to finally speak up. “Oh, so he knows that you’re a creepy little bean sprout then.”

The young male cleared his throat, hoping to salvage some dignity. “That wasn’t my finest moment, but that is how I met Kanda. I ran into him again at school. He was at the club that night. He’s the one that helped me get out of there.”

Cross’s expression softened slightly and he appraised the dark-haired male before huffing out a breath. “Fine. Get your ass downstairs in 15 minutes if you want to eat. We are having company for dinner tonight and need to get started on it soon.”

Allen nodded his understanding, wondering who would be coming over for Thanksgiving dinner. It wasn’t often that they had company to begin with, so it was more unusual that it was happening on a holiday.

He was jarred from his thoughts when he heard Kanda snort in amusement. “You didn’t even tell him you had a boyfriend? Baka Moyashi.”

“I was a little preoccupied telling him about _other_ things last night, BaKanda! Now let’s go downstairs before he kicks me out of the kitchen and we can’t eat breakfast.”

“Yes, because that would be a tragedy.” Kanda rolled his eyes but shifted to get out of the bed in preparation to go downstairs for breakfast. Once Allen was ready, he followed the white-haired teen to the kitchen. With practiced ease, Allen began preparing eggs and toast for breakfast and soon the pair were eating.

Once they were finished in the kitchen Cross began his preparations for dinner, occasionally asking Allen for help with something. Tyki joined them close to noon, having slept in the guest room the night before. Kanda had spoken to his foster-father and learned they were going to be going out for dinner. Thus, he made plans to return home later that afternoon, or just meet his family wherever they were planning to go. This left the couple to relax together for a few more hours, which they spent cuddling in bed or watching TV together- though that only turned into making out with one another, which led to _other_ activities. Though Allen still wasn’t ready to have sex, the couple had done nearly everything but.

\---

“What’s the address for dinner?” Kanda asked, on the phone with his foster father. He was currently lounging with Allen on his bed.

‘ _18 Edward street in Belmont.’_

“Okay. I’ll meet you there. What time?”

_‘Five o’clock. Don’t be late, Yuu.’_

“Don’t call me that, old man,” Kanda snarled before ending the call. A thoughtful expression crossed his face- if he remembered correctly Allen lived on an Edward street, though Kanda hadn’t paid any attention to the house number. He turned to Allen before asking “What’s your address, Moyashi?”

“You’re here, in my house, and you don’t know my address?” Allen asked incredulously.

“You never gave me your damn address. I just remembered how to get here because I gave you a ride home over the summer.”

“Okay, BaKanda. Whatever you say,” the teen nudged him playfully. “It’s 18 Edward street.”

Kanda made a choking sound, his suspicion already confirmed. “In Belmont?”

“Duh, BaKanda. You should at least know that. I don’t live far from the training center, after all. Why?”

“Apparently I’m having dinner here tonight. I don’t know how my idiot old man knows Cross though…” he trailed off. Dinner was going to be…interesting tonight.

“Wait…What?” Allen asked, turning so he could look at the other, surprise evident on his face.

Kanda sighed. “The address Tiedoll told me to meet them at? It’s your address. So apparently that’s the ‘company’ you’re having for dinner tonight. I’m guessing the old man knows Cross somehow since he got invited to dinner here.”

“So I’m meeting your family tonight?”

“Apparently,” Kanda answered, concerned because Allen suddenly looked like he was going to be sick. “That a problem, Sprout?”

“No…Just unexpected. I wasn’t really thinking that I’d be meeting your family so soon,” he responded, obviously nervous.

“Well, I wasn’t really planning to meet yours when I did either. At least this way we know about it before I showed up at your door for dinner tonight.”

“That’s true. Oh God! What do I wear?!” Allen asked, feeling a little panicky about meeting Kanda’s family. This was normally a big step for couples and he wanted to make a good impression!

“Just wear whatever. They’re all idiots anyway and the old man is a sap. You’ll get along great,” Kanda answered nonchalantly.

“Did you just insinuate that I’m a sap?” Allen asked, slightly offended.

“Well you are one, so yes I did,” Kanda smirked at his boyfriend.

The younger shoved him playfully before getting out of bed. “I’m going to shower and get ready for tonight. Wanna join me?”

Kanda licked his lips at the thought. “I’d love to, but I didn’t bring a change of clothes with me.”

Allen pouted slightly. Though maybe he could convince Kanda to spend the night again…

“Sorry Sprout.” Kanda stood to kiss Allen before ushering him into his adjoining bathroom to shower. “Next time. Now go wash up.”

The white-haired male nodded and walked into his bathroom to get himself ready and mentally prepare for meeting his boyfriend’s family.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allen meets Kanda's family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own DGM.
> 
> Warnings: Blow job and masturbation. Mentions of Allen's anxiety.

Allen and Kanda sat on the couch in the living room while awaiting the arrival of Kanda’s family. Occasionally, Allen would get up to help Cross with some dinner preparations in the kitchen and had volunteered to set the table. Tyki was seated comfortably in a recliner with a textbook open on his lap, diligently taking notes on the material he had been assigned to read over the short break.

Currently, the white- haired teen was fidgeting nervously while sitting next to his boyfriend. Every few seconds he would glance at the clock on his phone to see what time it was.

“Che. Calm the fuck down, Moyashi,” Kanda grumbled, wrapping an arm around Allen’s waist in an attempt to soothe his frayed nerves.

Allen leaned into the warm body next to him, though was still fidgeting restlessly. “I’m trying, BaKanda!” He startled when the doorbell rang and his anxiety increased drastically. Before he had the chance to compose himself, Cross was already opening the door for their guests and ushering them inside.

“Froi,” the gruff man said by way of greeting.

“Good evening, Marian. It’s lovely to see you! Thank you so much for inviting us to dinner tonight,” Tiedoll responded cheerfully.

Once the man was far enough inside the home, the red-head gestured to where Allen was sitting. However, before he could make introductions, Tiedoll’s eyes widened upon seeing his own son already sitting on the couch comfortably.

“Yuu! You’re here already! I wasn’t expecting you to arrive before us!” the man beamed.

“Che. Don’t call me that, old man,” Kanda responded, shifting the arm that still held his nervous boyfriend.

The movement drew Tiedoll’s eyes and he finally took notice of Allen. “Oh! And who might this young man be?”

“That’s my brat, Allen Walker,” Cross answered, returning to the kitchen to finish preparing dinner now that he felt his duty of introducing the kid had been completed.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Allen. I’m Froi Tiedoll. It seems you already know my son, Yuu. These are my other sons,” the man gestured at the other males standing in the entryway, observing the scene before them. Tiedoll indicated each of his children as he introduced them. “This is Marie, Daisya, and Chaoji.”

“It’s nice to meet you,” Allen responded hesitantly.

“And how do you know this nice young man, Yuu?” Tiedoll asked pleasantly, still gazing at his son.

“He’s my boyfriend,” Kanda responded. Allen let out a small distressed-sounding squeak at his blatant honesty. He tightened his grip on the teen in an attempt to comfort him.

“Woah! Dude, I didn’t know you were gay,” Daisya smiled cheekily at his adoptive brother.

Kanda rolled his eyes. “You’re an idiot Daisya. So what if I’m gay. That a problem?”

“Of course not, Kanda,” Marie responded at the same time as Daisya shook his head no. Tiedoll gazed lovingly at Allen and Kanda. The only person who looked somewhat uneasy was Chaoji- something Allen didn’t miss.

Tiedoll ushered the trio farther into the house so they could sit and relax until dinner was served. The man sat across from Allen and Kanda and silently appraised the pair. His sons were all chatting and bickering in a friendly manner. The relaxed atmosphere helped ease Allen’s anxiety and he too began to settle more comfortable against his boyfriend, smiling as he bickered with his siblings.

It wasn’t long before Cross was announcing to everyone that dinner was ready and on the table. In a flurry of motion, everyone got up from their seats in the living room and found a spot to sit at the dining room table. The turkey had been carved and placed in the center of the table. Along the table aside of that was a delicious spread of stuffing, mashed potatoes, candied yams, green bean casserole, glazed carrots, cranberry sauce, rolls with a dish of softened butter, and gravy.

Once everyone was seated, Cross gave the go-ahead for them to begin serving themselves. It was a few minutes before dishes had been passed around the table and everyone had finished piling food on their plates and they all began to eat.

“This is delicious Marian!” Tiedoll complimented his friend.

“Thanks,” the red-head responded.

There was silence for several moments as everyone savored their food. After a few minutes, Daisya spoke up in between mouthfuls of food. “So how did you meet your boyfriend, Kanda?”

“Oh, yes! Please, do tell. I’m sure we’d all love to hear,” Tiedoll beamed excitedly at his son.

“Che.” Kanda sighed, knowing he would have to explain to his family or they wouldn’t let him have a moment’s peace. And since Allen had been uncharacteristically quiet since the arrival of his family, he would have to be the one to tell the tale. “Well, over the summer Moyashi started stalking me at Komui’s training center,” he began.

“I was not stalking you!” Allen protested, sending a glare towards his boyfriend.

“He speaks!” Daisya commented with a laugh.

“Oh? Then what would you call it, Moyashi?” Kanda sent the other a challenging look.

“I happened to spot you after I finished cleaning and observed you for a few minutes,” Allen responded smugly.

“That may explain the first time, but what about the weeks you spent watching me _after_ that? And from a barely opened door, I might add.”

“I was interested so I observed you. I wasn’t stalking you. That would imply that I was following you all over town.”

“Okay. So then you’re just a creepy little Peeping Tom,” Kanda responded with a smirk.

“You had clothes on!” Allen argued, face turning red with embarrassment.

Tyki snorted a laugh and suddenly no one at the table could contain their laughter any longer. Allen’s blush deepened as he remembered that he was surrounded by Kanda’s family, having momentarily forgotten as he and Kanda bantered back and forth.

“BaKanda,” he mumbled, a slight pout on his face.

Kanda smiled fondly at the other and leaned over to kiss him tenderly on his cheek. “Baka Moyashi,” he chuckled. Once everyone reigned in their laughter, Kanda continued telling the story of how he and Allen came to be together- leaving certain parts out- though this time, the white-haired teen was a more active participant in the telling as well.

Once everyone had finished eating, Tyki and Allen both cleared the table and then brought out dessert- several different kinds of pie, which Cross had purchased from a local bakery. Everyone happily ate their dessert while chatting amicably. Allen and Kanda learned that Cross and Tiedoll had been friends at university and then in the police force afterwards. Tiedoll had decided to retire from the force after adopting his sons and instead became an art instructor at a local college. Cross had recently run into his old friend at the grocery store and invited him to dinner for the holiday to catch up- an invitation which Tiedoll gladly accepted.

After finishing dessert and clearing the table, everyone moved back into the living room and spent hours sitting and chatting. Allen was in the kitchen with Cross, helping to clean everything after their meal. They had just finished putting all of the leftovers into containers which they placed in the refrigerator. Allen was preparing to begin loading the dishwasher when Tiedoll entered the kitchen.

“Do you mind if I help you, Allen?” he asked kindly.

“Oh! That would be great. Thank you!”

The elder man smiled at the teen and began rinsing dishes to hand to Allen so he could place them in the dishwasher.

“You seem to get along well with my son,” he commented.

Allen shrugged. “We have our moments, but overall we do get along well.”

“I haven’t seen him this happy since- …that is, it’s been a long time,” Tiedoll smiled. “I’m glad he’s found someone that he cares for and who cares for him.”

“I do really care about him,” Allen admitted shyly.

“Thank you for opening your heart to him. He can certainly be difficult at times, as I’m sure you know, but he really is a good man.”

A soft smile graced Allen’s features and he felt a fluttering sensation in his chest. “Yes, he really is a great guy.”

Tiedoll smiled and the pair continued loading the dishwasher in silence. Once their task was completed, they joined the rest of the group in the living room where everyone continued chatting for the rest of the evening.

\---

“I wish you could spend the night again,” Allen cuddled closer to his boyfriend. They had returned to his bedroom after Kanda’s family left and Cross announced that he was going out. Tyki has also informed them that he was going to Lavi’s for the night so that he could have a much needed break from his studies. Thus, the couple was alone and were currently lying in bed together.

“I know, Moyashi. But Tiedoll will have a fit if I don’t spend some time at home while we are on break,” Kanda responded. “I can probably spend the night on Saturday and then we can get an early start back to school on Sunday,” he offered.

“Okay. Then Tyki won’t have to worry about dropping me off either. I know he’s got a ton of work to do with the semester coming to an end,” Allen agreed. He tilted his head so that he could languidly kiss the other male, relishing the softness of his lips as they melded together.

Kanda exhaled a soft moan, pulling the other’s body closer to his own and running his hands down Allen’s back to grip his supple buttocks. The younger loosed his own soft moan as their kiss turned heated. Pressed as tightly together as they were, both could feel one another’s building arousal.

Allen pulled away, his gaze smoldering as he softly murmured, “I want to taste you.”

The elder let out as surprised moan as his hips jerked against the smaller male’s. “Fuck Moyashi. You are so fucking hot.”

The white-haired male grinned lasciviously and pulled away to quickly secure the lock on his bedroom door before turning to return to the bed. He licked his lips appreciatively when he saw his boyfriend shimmying out of his pants after having already dropped his shirt to the floor. There was a very noticeable bulge tenting the front of Kanda’s boxer-briefs and Allen moaned at the sight. Not wasting any time he quickly removed his shirt and pants, tossing them aside before returning to the taller male.

The couple tangled together on the bed once more, engaged in a passionate kiss. Eager to have the other in his mouth Allen began trailing kisses down a toned chest, licking and nipping at sensitive areas. After what felt like forever, he finally reached the straining erection in his boyfriend’s underwear. He mouthed at the hot flesh through the cloth, causing Kanda to moan loudly and buck his hips in an attempt to gain more friction.

Allen smirked seductively as he looked up at the other’s handsome face. Once Kanda’s gaze was focused on him, he licked his lips and pulled down the fabric containing the twitching arousal before engulfing the engorged flesh. With his hand fisted at the base of Kanda’s arousal he was comfortable taking the remainder of the shaft in, swirling his tongue and sucking hungrily before beginning to bob his head. This was not the first time he had pleasured the elder in such a way and he moaned around the shaft as Kanda’s taste flooded his senses.

Kanda moaned loudly- something the younger was always pleased to hear- feeling Allen bobbing and swirling his tongue around his shaft, pressing against the sensitive veins. “Mmm. Fuck, that’s good,” he murmured as he thrust his hips slightly, trying to get even closer to that delicious heat that was already driving him wild with desire.

Allen pulled back to lave his tongue against the sensitive head. He swiped his tongue over the slit to gather the beads of precum the other was leaking steadily. He then moved even farther down to take one of Kanda’s testicles in his mouth, gently sucking and lapping at the skin before licking a hot trail from the base of his erection to the tip. He swirled his tongue around the sensitive head once more before pressing against the slit and eliciting a loud moan from the elder.

Allen took a deep breath to relax his jaw and throat before moving his fist from the base of the pulsing organ and taking it all the way into his mouth, massaging the underside with his tongue and sucking greedily at the shaft. He continued bobbing his head, taking Kanda all the way into his throat each time he did so. Kanda moved a hand to rest on Allen’s head and moaned whenever the other gave a particularly harsh suck that had him seeing stars.

Feeling his own erection throb painfully, Allen reached a hand down to pull his underwear out of the way and hastily stroke himself while he continued sucking fervently. Kanda had tangled his hand in the silky white strands and was moaning continuously as he was pleasured. Allen swallowed around the other, which caused Kanda to moan even louder and buck his hips into that delicious heat. The younger easily took the thrust and knew that the other was beginning to lose control.

Allen had been delighted- albeit a little surprised- the first time he had pleasured the other with his mouth and had learned how vocal Kanda could be. It seemed that the closer Kanda got to climax, the louder he became. The elder was usually much more in control of his vocalizations; however, when Allen serviced him with his mouth, Kanda seemed to be unable to contain himself.

“Fuck! Allen! Nnngh!” Kanda could feel heat pooling in his abdomen as he thrust himself down the other’s throat repeatedly, Allen taking the thrusts without a problem. When the younger moaned loudly around him, Kanda glanced down to see that Allen was jerking himself off and he lost it. Kanda moaned Allen’s name loudly as he was coming hard down the younger’s throat. Allen swallowed everything the other had to offer as he kept sucking, increasing the pleasure Kanda felt. His softening cock slipped from Allen’s mouth when he moaned loudly and reached his own climax, spilling his seed onto the bed beneath him.

Panting for breath, Allen shifted so that he could collapse against his panting boyfriend. There was silence for several long moments as both males basked in their after-glow and caught their breath. Once he could breathe properly again, Kanda leaned down to give the other a satisfied kiss.

“Are you okay?” he asked the younger. Allen nodded contentedly and cuddled closer Kanda. He knew the dark-haired male would have to leave to go home soon, but wanted to enjoy the time they had until then. Kanda seemed inclined to do the same and wrapped his arms around the lithe body next to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me longer to update. Things have been very chaotic the past couple of weeks and the one day that I had free and would have been able to write, I got very sick. I should have the next chapter up faster. I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> *Edit: I know it has been a few weeks since I have updated. I am working on the next chapter and I apologize for the delay. There has been a lot going on with a family member's health and I have been feeling burnt out from work. Thank you for your patience and understanding.


End file.
